


Things you learn when you fall in love

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Age Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Rape, Prostitution, Smut, toyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean Winchester, is 18 years old has a twin sister Daisy she’s more than just his sister she’s his best friend, their mom and baby brother died in a house fire when they were 4 years old, their dad is an alpha’s alpha. Alphas are in charge always they expect full submission from their omegas and nothing less but dad hated that, their Mom was a beta she was submissive to a point she challenged their father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love this story I am rewriting it. 
> 
> I have learned from my mistakes and plan on hopefully making this a better story

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is eighteen years old has a twin sister, Daisy. She's more than just his sister. She's his best friend. Their Mom and baby brother died in a house fire when they were four years old, their dad is an alpha's alpha. Alphas are in charge. Always they expect full submission from their omegas and nothing less. Their dad hated that, their Mom was a beta she was submissive to a point she challenged their father.

It wasn't a surprise when Daisy and Dean presented as omegas, Dean was always sensitive soft as his father liked to call him. Daisy was just like her brother, sympathetic to her own emotions as well as others. She took it a lot harder than Dean when their father sold them to the first omega brothel he could find.

"You two," Crowley shouted at Dean and Daisy, he was a short angry Englishman alpha who owned and ran the house they currently occupied

"Yes, sir," they said, kept their heads down.

 

"Tonight is an extraordinary party for two powerful people you two will be a present for them, their father has paid a lot of money for the two of you I expect you to show how submissive you are if not you will be beaten before you leave," Crowley said,

 

"Yes, sir," They said he left.

 

"Oh, god, Dean, what if I mess this up? I don't wanna beating," Daisy said.

 

She wasn't that great at pretending to be submissive to people who were jerks to her, Dean, on the other hand, could play the game

"It will be okay. Just hold my hand, and I will squeeze, okay?" Dean said, taking her hand to show her.

"Okay," she said. 

 

Daisy always hoped she would be a beta-like mom, and Dad would keep her around. She took it hard when he dropped them off at the first brothel for no longer wanted omegas.

They lived in a house down far away from the main home, the main house was were Crowley hosted exclusive parties or entertained large groups, the twins had a small room to themselves. There was one queen size bed pillows and a red blanket, no windows, so they never really knew If it was night or day, they had their bathroom to keep clients happy so they could clean up when they were done with the twins. 

 

Everyone else stayed in a big gymnasium type room, the rest of the omegas hated them because they made the most money, got what they considered special treatment. The thing was they were beaten twice as often as everyone else was Dean messed up we both got it if Daisy messed up they both got it. 

 

The twins were a commodity in the omega world omega twins were extremely rare rarely survived, so when people came, they wanted the twins. Crowley could charge double the rate, and people would pay!

There was a buzz in the air. It had been a while since there was a party at the main house. Almost all the omegas were going to entertain the guest. Daisy and Dean were a special present in truth. They both were surprised that Crowley was willing to part with them, considering how much they made night for him.

 

"What if he's mean?" Daisy asked.

 

"They are all mean, why would this one be any different?" Dean said to her,

 

"I always hoped our alphas would sweep us off our feet!" She said looking dreamy

 

"I always hoped that would happen too!" Dean said.

 

They showered when they told them too. The twins were told not to wear any clothes, only their thick heavy metals collars showing their status as whores and makeup. Dean enjoyed wearing makeup; it made him feel pretty it was especially lovely to cover up bruises left behind by an alpha that liked to hit.

 

 They were escorted by two guards to the main house, there were lots of people dressed in their best clothes. The women in beautiful dresses and the men in tuxedos mostly alphas, few betas, and omegas besides the ones from the house.

We were put in a room and told to wait until they were ready for them.

 

"Come on," The guard said they stood up and followed the guard out.

"Here is your gift," Crowley said as the guard led us through the ballroom, they kept their eyes and heads down.

 

"These are the twins?" A smooth male voice asked.

 

 "Yes," Crowley answered.

 

"They are perfect," the man said.

 

"Come forward and meet your new alphas!" The man said.

 

They stepped forward in perfect unison.

 

"They are beautiful."

 

"Look at us," the smooth voice said, they looked up.

 

"Green eyes," He said.

 

 They were a perfect copy of each other brown hair, blue eyes tall really tall

.

They circled them, "they are small even for omegas," the gruff voice said,

"Yes, they are, their father didn't take excellent care of them!" Crowley said. "But they are my best moneymakers," He added, everyone laughed.

 

 Dean felt Daisy tense a bit. He squeezed her hand, she relaxed.

 

"On your knees," The other one said his voice was more profound and rougher than his brother. They sank in unison to their knees.

 

"Beautiful," they said, "come over here and kneel by our chairs one on each side," The rough voice said.

 

"No, you next to me," He said to Dean.

 Dean did as he was told. Daisy, on the other side.

 

"Mr. Crowley, how long were they with you?" The other one asked

 

"I got them when they were fifteen, so three years now!" He said

 

"And before that, where were they?"

 

"Alistair's!" He said you could sense the hate in his voice

 

"Hmm," the rough voice said

 

"That explains why they are so obedient, good little omegas," He said, patting Dean on the head.

 

"Alistair is known for his strict punishments for those who disobey," Crowley said.

 

That was an understatement poor Daisy got gang-raped for hours because a client said she was rude. Dean was whipped and gang-raped because He couldn't cum untouched. He was inexperienced never had sex. Still, it didn't matter any kind infraction was cause for punishment. Daisy sniffed and wiped a tear away while they were talking about Alistair, no doubt remembering what happened.

 

"What's wrong?" The soft voice asked her.

 

"Nothing, just something in my eye, alpha," she said.

 

"Look up at me, let me see!" He said she looked up but away

 

"No one said you could look!" the rougher voice said

 

"Sorry alpha," Dean said, looking down, Dean was just worried about his sister.

 

"better," he asked, blowing in her eye.

 

"yes, alpha, thank you," She said, looking back down. Daisy couldn't help but think about how long they had knelt on the hard floor. She was hungry and could smell the food.

 

"You can sit in my lap now," the nicer one said to Daisy.

 

"yes, alpha," she said she hesitated, not really sure.

 

"not that kind!" He said with a small laugh

 

"sorry, alpha, I wasn't sure," she said, sitting in his lap.

 

"You too, like your sister," he said Dean sat down.

 

"Thank you, Alpha," Dean said, not looking up.

 

A few hours later they left with their new alphas, leashes attached to their collars Dean snuck a look at Daisy she had a worried look, they had a limo they put them in first.

 

 

 They didn't say anything but whispered to each other the rest of the way home.

When they got to the house, we looked up, getting out of the limo. It was a mansion beautiful two-story white with blue trim, a water fountain in the driveway. They followed them inside.

 

"You can look around."

 

 It was huge two staircases, balconies, hardwood floors a large table in the middle of the front hall.

 

"the kitchens that way," he said, pointing to the left.

 

 

"Bedrooms are upstairs." 

 

The whole place had sort of a rustic look to it.

 

"We have some rules, I'm Castiel, and this is James, but you will call us, Daddy," Castiel said.

 

"Yes, Daddy!" They said it felt weird saying it. They never really had a daddy, always a dad or father.

 

"Dean, you'll be with me," Castiel said

 

"Daisy you'll be with James, we will share you, but that will be the sleep arrangements," Castiel said

 

"Yes, Daddy," they said, "we are traditional to an extent we won't punish you for no reason, but we expect you to follow our rules!" James said

 

"yes daddy," they said

 

"Okay so here they are, and we have copies for you to keep," Castiel said

 

** You will always say please and thank you **

** You will listen and obey every instruction **

** Punishments will be swift and sever **

** You will not keep secrets from us **

** Your body is ours to play with as we see fit **

** You will tell us what you like and what you don't **

** Eyes down unless told otherwise **

** You never be punished for not wanting something **

 

"We enjoy being Daddies in every way," Castiel said,

 

"Look up! Do you know what that means?" James asked

 

"No, daddy," they said Dean looked at Daisy,

 

"We like taking care of our omegas, especially the extremely submissive ones you will wear diapers and use them. Let us know when you need to be changed, drink from bottles. We will feed you and play with you we have a room for this with everything we need so we will start tonight with the diapering, I also like to feed on my chest I'll show you!" James said, "follow me."

 

 Waving for them to follow

"Umm, Daddies?" Daisy asked she was feeling anxious, the not knowing if they were going to be mean to them or not. 

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"is it still okay if Dean and I hold hands, it's just sometimes I get nervous and helps me!" She said, looking at her feet, wringing her hands, they didn't answer. She got more nervous,

"of course," Castiel finally said she let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Dean's hand.

They walked into the room the carpet was soft on their feet, the room was a sky blue with clouds on the ceiling, it was a vast room.

"wow," they both said looking around, there was a giant crib on one wall, in the corner there were pillows for reading, a book along the walls the other side there was stuffed animals and toys. There were shelves full of LEGOs, building blocks, there were a dollhouse's and lots of dollies, there were a dresser and a changing table big enough to hold an adult.

 

"This is amazing, daddy!" Dean said, looking around,

 

"Look, dollies!" Daisy said, pointing their dad never let her have dolls said they were a waste of time and money.

 

"Do you like dollies?" James asked,

 

"umm, our father never let me have any, daddy!" She said looking down

 

"You can play with all the dollies you want to!" Cas said Daisy smiles the biggest smile Dean had seen she was excited,

 

"dais, look!" Dean said pointing to the Star Wars LEGO kit

 

"is that Star Wars?" She asked coming over Dean nodded

 

"dad wouldn't let us play with anything. He said it was a waste of time!" She said they both looked at each other as she looked at the blocks she knocked some down

 

"uh oh! Sorry, daddy!" She said quickly picking them up

 

"don't be mad, peas," She added, moving faster Castiel, and Jimmy looked at Dean.

 

"she umm we never really got to be kids, like real kids, we both just get excited about things! Sorry!" Dean said, looking down kind of ashamed Daisy was kneeling waiting for her punishment Dean joined her.

 

Castiel and James looked at each other.

 

"you don't have to kneel. I thought you were looking around?" Castiel said

 

"We are waiting for our punishment!" Dean said Daisy was quiet shaking slightly

 

"punishments for what?" James asked, "knocking over the blocks!" Daisy said in a small voice

 

"Stand up, you are not in trouble. You said sorry and cleaned up no punishment!" Castiel said

 

"Really, daddy?"' Daisy asked, relieved.

 

"yes, really!" He said smiling a soft smile at her,

 

"come over here and get your diaper on," James said to Daisy

 

"dean I'll do yours when they are done," Castiel said

 

"yes, daddy," Dean said, kneeling by him.

 

"Dean you can continue looking around," Castiel said

 

"thank you, daddy!" Dean said relieved his knees were starting to hurt he felt something drip down his leg

 

"daddy, my leg it bleeding," Dean said to Castiel.

 

"oh no, little one, what happened?" Castiel said to me

 

"I duh, no!" Dean said, looking down for some reason being in that room and having Castiel call him little one made him feel like a little kid again.

 

"let's get you cleaned up and then diaper, and if your a good boy and use your diaper, you'll get a reward, okay?" Castiel said

 

"yes! Daddy!" Dean said and followed him into the bathroom.

James was putting a diaper on Daisy.

 

 "what a good little princess you are for daddy," he said, cooing at her.

"tanks, daddy!" She said, slipping quickly into little space with James.

"now if you're a super good girl for daddy and use your diaper, you get a big girl reward!" James said.

 

"tanks, daddy!" She said sucking her thumb

 

"Princess doesn't put your thumb in your mouth, your hands could be dirty, daddy gets you a paci," James said, helping her sit up she smiled.

 

"tanks, daddy!" She said.

 

"Cas, we are done," James said

 

"Okay, be out in a minute," He yelled from the bathroom,

 

 

"Is that better little one?" Castiel asked me

 

"yes, daddy tanks!" Dean said, "come on, let's get a diaper on!" He said taking my hand

 

"Daddy, it feels weird!" Daisy said as we walked out

 

"that's okay, you'll get used to it!" James said

 

"Princess, don't put your fingers in your mouth. That's the last time I'm gonna ask you. One more time and you'll get a spanking!" James said

 

"Sorry, daddy!" She said looking down

 

"that goes for you too, Dean!" Castiel said looking at Dean hadn't noticed that he had done it.

 

"James, find the pacis," Castiel said, helping Dean on to the table.

Castiel was very gentle placing the diaper on Dean, He was focused on what he was doing. Dean stared at the ceiling.

 

"Daddy?" Dean asked

 

"yes, sweetheart?" Castiel answered

 

"umm, are you a mean daddy?" Dean asked not really wanting to 

know the answer

 

"not really just strict," he said, patting Dean's belly.

 

"I have a question before we get too far into little space with you," Castiel said

 

"yes, daddy?"' Dean answered

 

"do you think your sister will be okay being away from you?" He asked

 

"dais will be okay, I think! don't know" Dean said shrugging

 

"thank you for answering," Castiel said

 

"princess I wanna feed you some warm milk," James said

 

"otay, daddy!" Daisy said still looking at all the toys

 

"baby come pick out a couple of books to read," Castiel said to Dean.

 

"Okay, daddy!" Dean said, walking over to the books. Castiel was taking his shoes off when Daisy stepped on something.

 

"ouchie!" She said, almost crying.

 

 "sweetheart, what happened?" Castiel said running to her

 

"I step on dis!" She said pulling a tac out of her foot

 

"oh no baby, that's not safe," Castiel said, taking it from her.

 

"your foot, okay?" He asked

 

"yes, daddy!" She said,

 

"come here princess," James said coming out of the other room which was the kitchen

 

"for me?" She asked

 

"James she stepped on a tac, I thought Ellen said she cleaned in here?" Castiel asked

 

"I thought so too, we will speak with her in the morning!" James said

 

"Dean, would you like some milk too?" Castiel asks

 

"yes, please, daddy!" Dean said.

 

They sat in the corner with all the pillows and blankets with James and Cas.

 

"are you hungry?" Cas asked

 

"yes, daddy, very!" Dean said they hadn't eaten In two days only water Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean

 

"Mister, don't feed us often," Dean said

 

"We haven't eaten two days, daddy!" Daisy said eyeing the bottle of milk

 

"Daddy, I do it, a big boy!" I said

 

"no, you're my sweet baby boy, and daddy's going to feed you, now lay down in my lap!" Cas said holding open his arms

 

"but," Dean said, sitting down.

 

"no!" Cas said in a stern voice

 

"but it so embarrassing! Daddy" Dean said

 

"There is nothing wrong with being fed now. It's just us, so do as you are told!" Cas said

 

"yes, daddy!" Dean said Daisy was watching me

 

"princess, look at me," James said Daisy turned her head and looked at him

 

"come on and lay in my lap, head against my chest!" He said she did as she was told, Dean did the same with Cas.

 

"why you so nice, daddy?" She asked before James put the bottle to her lips,

 

"I'm not that nice, Cas is the nice one!" He said her eyes got wide

 

"James, you're scaring her," Cas said, pressing the bottle to 

Dean's lips He shook his head, He would wear the diaper but Was drawing the line at being fed like a baby He was not a baby.

 

"Young man!" Cas warned He shook his head again

 

"fine, 10 for not following a command!" He said

 

"up," He said.

 

 Dean stood up slowly, Cas pulled the diaper off then pulled his belt off.

 

"bend over the chair," Cas said,

"count and say, daddy!" He said in a stern voice,

"yes, daddy."

Smack

"One, daddy."

Smack

Two, daddy."

Smack

"Three daddy."

Smack

"Four daddy."

Now it was starting to hurt "I'm sorry, please. I'll drink the milk, daddy, please stop!" Dean begged

Smack

"Ow ow ow five, daddy."

Smack

"I'm sorry! Six, daddy."

Smack

"Please stop, please, daddy!" "Count!" He scolded

"Seven, daddy."

Smack

now He was just a crying mess

"Eight, daddy!"

Smack

"Nine, daddy!"

"The last one such a good boy."

Smack

Ten, daddy

 

"All done, good boy!" Cas said running his fingers through Dean's hair and praising him

 

"I'll get the cream," Cas said, walking away, Daisy was trying to get up.

 

"no! He's fine Cas will take care of him I promise" James said 

 

"but, " she cried.

 

"they always punished both of us if one broke the rules, daddy!" Dean said James looked shocked

 

"that will never happen here!" He said pulling Daisy closer to him sticking the bottle back in her mouth

 

"what won't happen here?" Cas asked walking back into the room

 

"They both got punished even if they weren't the ones who broke the rule!" James said

 

"that doesn't seem right!" Cas said as he rubbed soothing lotion onto Dean's butt.

 

"Now, are you going to do as you are told?" Cas asked Dean

 

"yes, daddy! I'm sorry!" Dean said with a sniff wiping his eyes, Daisy had finished her milk and was falling asleep against James

 

"you are such a good girl!" James praises Daisy

 

"I still hungry, daddy!" She said sleepily

 

"a little bit at a time I don't want you to get sick," James said,

 

"otay, daddy!" She said half-asleep.

 

"Such a good boy you drank your milk," Cas said

 

"James, I think they are tired. They have had a long day!" Cas said James nodded

 

"little one, we need to put jammies on you!" Cas said

 

"otay, daddy!" Dean said standing up following Cas to the dresser, he pulled out a couple of things for Dean to wear, Cas was trying to decide on what Dean

 

"Daddy, I have to pee," Daisy said

 

"go ahead in your diaper," James said

 

"I can't, daddy!" She whispered

 

"yes, you can! I want you to!" James said

 

"but it's a hard daddy!" She said pouting and a little more awake now

 

"how about this you pee in your diaper, and I'll let you finish tonight, if not then only I get to!" James said

 

"yes, daddy," she said, sounding a bit disappointed.

 

"Dean, did you pick out a book to read for bedtime?" Cas asked

 

"yes, daddy!" Dean said handing him

 

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar."

 

"Good choice, baby!" Cas said

 

"Here, let's put this on," he said, holding up a onesie that was blue with dinosaurs on it.

 

"Okay, daddy," Dean said, following Cas to the changing table.

 

"up," Cas said Dean sat on the table, Cas pulled the onesie over Dean's head helping him put his arms through

 

"James, did you find those pacis?" Cas asked

 

"no, actually, I don't know where they went. Brand new paci's," James said Cas shook his head

 

"well then we need to order more," Cas said, helping Dean lay down so he could button Dean's onesie.

 

"Dean and I are going to bed," Cas said once he was done

 

"goodnight, daddy," Dean said

 

"Goodnight, baby," James said

 

"goodnight, daddy," Daisy said

 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Cas said

 

"night."

*******************************

Cas took Dean to his bedroom,

 

"wow!" Dean whispered when they walked in.

The room was huge with a giant round bed against the wall, tv on the other across from the bed,

 

"The bathroom is through there, but you won't use the toilet unless I say it's okay, but we will shower together in the morning. I'm tired and want to lay down!" Cas said

 

"yes, daddy!" Dean said looking down he knelt next to the bed while Cas changed into pajamas,

 

Dean looked over when Cas took his pants off, his cock was not small even soft, he was thick around thicker than most alphas he's had sex with.

 

 "You'll be alright! I have a plug I want you to wear!" Cas said catching Dean looking he must have looked worried

 

"yes, daddy!" Dean said he had to wear a plug while working at the brothel, so he was always ready.

 

Dean waited while Cas went into his closet to fetch the plug,

 

"What color do you want?" Cas asked, holding up two one green one pink.

 

"Pink, please, daddy!" Dean said Cas smiled "good boy," he said.

 

"Stand up? If you have to pee, do it in your diaper, do you have to go potty?" Cas asked

 

"yes, daddy, but like Daisy said, it's hard to just go!" Dean said with a bit of a pout,

 

"I know most people have a hard time if they haven't done it since childhood," Cas said

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I am trying," Dean said,

 

"I know, baby, come on, let me put this plug in you," Cas said.

 

"On the bed all fours ass up," Cas said Dean climb up on the bed on all fours.

 

"scoot back a bit, good right there," he said when Dean backed up.

 

"Now this is simply to put this plugin you will not finish if you do. You will wear a cage," Cas said, undoing the snaps on the onesie and the flap on the back of the diaper. 

Cas slid a finger down Dean's crack trying to stimulate his slick it worked a little bit.

 

"good boy get nice and wet for daddy," Cas said more slick started to pool as Cas ran his finger up and down, Dean moaned a bit.

 

"that's it, baby, make pretty noises for daddy," Cas encouraged Dean on. Cas worked a finger in Dean moaned a bit more,

 

"That feels good, daddy!" Dean said as Cas added another finger and rubbed across his prostate,

 

"oh, god," Dean said, biting his hand.

 

 "Okay, you're open enough," Cas said, lubing up the plug with Dean's slick. He slid it in.

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Dean said once the plug was in place.

 

 Cas closed the flap on the diaper made sure it was sealed and fixed the snaps on the onesie,

 

"lay down," Cas said Dean moved to the end of the bed

 

"what are you doing?" Cas asked

 

"laying down, daddy!" Dean said curling up he used to the plug so moving with it in he's learned to ignore it,

 

"up here with me under the covers, silly boy!" Cas said, patting the bed next to him.

***********************************************

"thank you, daddy," Dean said he could get used to this.

Daisy was still cuddling with James on the floor with the pillows.

 

"Daddy?" she asked

 

"Yes, princess?" he answered.

 

"Why you say you are the mean one?" Daisy asked

 

"I guess I'm a bit more strict than Cas is, my punishments a harsher, sex is rougher," he said

 

"Okay, Daddy," Daisy said

 

"Daddy, if I have no paci, can I still suck my thumb?" she asked.

 

"No, but you can suck on mine if you need to," he said

 

"Thank you, Daddy," she said taking his hand sticking his thumb in her mouth, James moaned a bit at the action,

 

"I think you won't use a paci when you are with me, you'll suck my thumb and use the paci when you can't," James said

 

"Okay, Daddy," Daisy said taking his thumb out for a second,

 

"Daddy, I really have to pee, and I am trying, but it's hard to just go!" she said

 

"I know baby, let go in the bathroom and sit maybe that will help," he said

 

"Okay, daddy," she said, standing up. She followed him into the bathroom, she felt that immediate need to pee.

 

"alright baby just closes your eyes and let go, big girl reward if you do," James said she took a deep breath and let it out and started to feel that warm feeling of pee.

 

"Good girl princess, I knew you could do it!" James said

 

"Thank you, daddy!" Daisy said with a flush of embarrassment, looking down, wringing her hands.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, let's change you and get you ready for bed," He said, taking her hand and leading her to the changing table. James helped her up on to the table.

 

"Now, princess, tell me, do you get slick from both holes or just one?" He asked

 

"Both," she said, "I'm omega we are to please our masters however they choose!" She said it was something she had to memorize.

 

James did know what to say, she was so compliant in everything he asked her to do. It's not that he didn't like that Daisy listened. It was weird to have someone not talk back at least once. 

 

"Okay, baby, now daddy's going to get you nice and wet, and then you can finish, and we will have one more bottle, and we will go to bed, okay?" He said

 

"Yes, Daddy," She said, laying on the changing table.

 

 James got everything he needed for a diaper change.

 

"Alright, princess lift," He said pulling the diaper out from under her, he wiped her with a wipe

 

"It's a cold daddy," she said, giggling.

 

"I'm sorry, princess," He said smiling

 

"Alright, baby, Daddy's gonna give you your big girl reward, okay," James said

"Thank you, Daddy," She answered.

 

James slid his finger down Daisy's slit, she sighed he continued until Daisy was nice and wet slick coming out of both holes,

 

"Come on, princess, lay down on the floor for me!" James said.

 

Daisy got down from the changing table and lays down on the floor James undressed, he pulled off his pants and underwear Daisy giggled when she saw James cock;

 

"Daddy, your so big," Daisy said

 

"I won't hurt you, baby!" James said his cock was bigger and thicker the most of the alphas Daisy had been with,

 

"It's okay if you do; I'm used to it, Daddy," She said, watching what he was doing.

 

James looked at her.

 

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you," He said, kneeling between her legs. 

 

He pushed them apart slightly, pushed his body to hers. He caged Daisy's head with his forearms and looked her in the eye.

 

"Baby, look at me," He said when she looked down.

 

"yes, daddy," she said, looking at him.

 

"I want you to be happy here, you and Dean, okay?" James said

 

"Okay daddy," Daisy said

 

"are you ready?" He asked she nodded.

 

He kissed her gently, leaned back. He teased her a bit, sliding his cock up and down and playing with her clit a bit. 

 

Jimmy lined up and slid in with a grunt; he stilled for a minute, giving Daisy a chance to adjust to the sizes.

 

"Daddy, move please," She asked he smiled and moved a bit sliding almost out and slamming back in

 

"oh," Daisy said

 

"That's it, baby, I wanna hear you," James said, moving faster Daisy moaned a bit louder.

 

"Shit baby, you, feel so good for daddy so wet," he said moaning.

picking up the pace, Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

"Oh, daddy, that feels so good," she said.

 

 James got on his knees, lifted her legs, so they were on his shoulders, he reached down and started rubbing her clit with his finger making her clench tight around his cock.

 

"Daddy, I'm so close, please, can I?" she asked.

 

"yes, baby when you want to!" he said

 

"daddy turn me over please," she asked he flipped her over and pounded into her she came hard and fast, she clamped down on his cock causing his knot to catch he came hard and fell forward on top of her,

 

"Such a good girl for daddy!" James praised

 

"Thank you, daddy," She said, gasping as he shot cum into her again.

**************************************

Dean settled next to Cas, "are you ready for storytime?" Cas asked

 

"Yes, please, daddy," He answered.

 

"again, daddy, please?" Dean said

 

"no, time to relax, maybe go pee for daddy!" Cas said

 

"yes daddy," Dean said turning on his side, he had to pee, but it was hard to just let go,

 

"Baby, I'm gonna see if I can get you to pee and if you do I'm gonna make you feel so good," Cas said

 

"let go in the bathroom," he said and just like Daisy,

 

Dean had an urgent need to go he let a breath out and peed,

 

"there you go, good boy," Cas praised Dean.

 

"let's go change you," Cas said, pulling Dean by the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"James!" Cas shouted

"What? What happened?" He asked startled

"You couldn't have at least knotted her in your bed!" Cas said

"ah, shit!" James said

"princess wake up!" James said gently

"mmm, daddy!" She sai

d "come on princess let get you dresses and diapered in the room," he said

"otay, daddy!" She said sitting up,

"hi daddy, hi dean!" She said

"Hi, sweetheart!" Cas said

"Hi, Daisy!" Dean said,

"up to say goodnight!" James said

"night," she said, half waving, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright let's get this off!" Cas said helping Dean lay down on the changing table,

"somebody's ready!" Cas said as he pulled Dean's diaper off, Dean blushed and turned away

"Your little cock is so cute!" Cas taking it into his hand after he wiped Dean off, he stroked it a few times Dean moaned a bit,

"Alright baby, let's go back to the room," Cas said, taking everything they would need! They went back to the bedroom

"you're so beautiful!" Cas said pulling Dean to him and kissing him, Dean was about a lot shorter than Cas, Dean moaned into the kiss he had never been kissed they way Cas was kissing him slow and passionately like he couldn't get enough of him, Cas' tongue brushed against Dean's bottom lip Dean opened Cas invaded Dean's mouth, Cas picked Dean up so his legs were wrapped around Cas' waist. Cas moved them to the bed, Cas moved kissing down Dean's neck he moaned "that feels good daddy!" Dean said crying a bit when Cas moved the plug he was wearing

"so you want my knot baby!? You want daddy's knot?" Cas asked between kissed

"yes, daddy, please!" Dean begged.

Cas turned Dean over and removed the plug he was wearing.

"so wet for me!" Cas said looking at Dean slick soaked hole

"God I love how small you are, it was like you were made for me!" Cas growled letting his alpha instinct take over

"Daddy please!" Dean begged again

"You want my big knot baby?" Cas teases Dean's hole with his fingers

"yes, daddy, please!" Dean begged

"Alright baby, so good for daddy begging!" Cas said, lining himself up with Dean's hole, Cas slid in They both moaned Cas slid out and snapped his hips forward slamming into dean "oh god!" Dean shouted as Cas picked up the pace, "gonna pump you full of pups!" Cas said through his teeth

"god, daddy don't stop feels so good!" Dean said Cas slammed into him Dean's arms clasped under him his head resting on the bed Cas pounded into Dean moan praises, Dean was a moaning mess begging for Cas to go harder

"Please daddy….. I …. can I" Dean asked

"can when you what?" Cas asked slowing down his thrust

"I need to cum.. please daddy make me cum…. please can I?" Dean asked trying to keep his mind clear

"cum for daddy baby," Cas said slamming back into Dean, Dean cried out as he came hard he blacked out for a few seconds while Cas chased his own his knot catching Dean's rim, Cas let out a low grunt when he arrived.

"Such a good boy for daddy!" Cas said scooping dean up and laying him, so they were comfortable while Cas' knot went down.

Jimmy and Daisy went to their room.

"oh, Daddy!" She said looking around the room his room was a substantial four-post bed with curtains and a canopy on top tv on the wall across from the bed, a small lounge chair, dresser and matching night tables

"come on let's shower," jimmy said taking Daisy's hand

"umm daddy…" she said, worried about washing off all the makeup that covered her bruises.

"what's the matter, princess?" Jimmy asked

"nothing Daddy!" She said smiling

"let's take this off!" Jimmy said getting the key from his pants

"I have a different one for you, softer!" He said smiling

"thank Daddy!" She said, he took the collar off and tossed it in the garbage

"you are no longer a low-class omega!" He said

"I… thank you, daddy," she said rubbing her hand over her neck,

"you are beautiful," Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her

"come on, baby, let's get clean!" He said, pulling her into the shower.

James grabbed the shampoo.

"here baby take your hair down!" Jimmy said Daisy took her hair down pulling out all the pins holding it in place

"wow, your hair is beautiful and long!" Jimmy said looking her up and down

"your so tiny baby, I'm a little worried…" he stopped, "what's that?" He asked pointing to a bruise on her stomach

"I, um mister he got mad I talked out of turn!" She said looking down

"Are there more?" He asked

"yes, daddy Dean and I covered them so you wouldn't see and not want us!" She said voice thick on the verge of tears looking down in shame, jimmy took a steady breath "turn so I can see" He said in a soft voice daisy turned her back was covered in scars and bruises, bite marks deep enough to scar but not enough to claim her as theirs

"jeez, Daisy!" He said, running a hand down her back, "I'm sorry daddy, I understand if you don't want me anymore!" She said with a sniff

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, is it all punishments?" He asked, "no some from clients, they like to bite hard and make me cry, they think it's funny," Daisy said.

"your legs too?" He asked kneeling in front of her, her legs had teeth marks too, she nodded

"baby I am so sorry you were treated this way!" Jimmy said grabbing a washrag, and the body wash,

"I'm gonna wash you," he said

"thank you, daddy!" She said he squeezed the body was onto the rag and sweeper it over her shoulders revealing more bruises, she couldn't be more than 5 feet tall, about 80-85 lbs at the most

"who did these?" He asked brushing fingers over there shoulder

"I don't remember daddy! I try to just block it out until I'm with Dean again!" She said Jimmy nodded

"alright princess all done, let rinse off," he said turning so she could face the water she stuck her face under revealing one more huge bruise around her eye Daisy forgot about being with Jimmy made her forget that she was just an omega bought for his pleasure. Jimmy touched her face she tried to turn away

"look at me!" He said she looked up the black and blue enhanced the green of her eyes

"I will never hurt you like this!" He said tears in his eyes

"it's ok daddy!" She said jimmy washed while Daisy waited sitting in the corner eye Jimmy's cock she scooted forward

"Daddy, can I?" She asked he raised an eyebrow and then nodded, he was gonna spoil the crap outta her.

Daisy scooted forward, took his cock in her hand, Jimmy moaned a bit when she stroked him.

"baby, what are you up to?" Jimmy asked

"I wanna taste you, daddy! Can I? Please?" She asked looking up through her eyelashes looking adorable

"Alright, baby, but let's get to the bed, and we can play!" Jimmy said turning the shower off helping Daisy up he wrapped her in a towel

"Daddy this is the fluffiest towel I have ever seen!" She said smiling,

"baby how old were you when you presented?" He asked wrapping a towel around his waist,

"umm we were young like 11 I think!" She said playing with the towel

"come sit on the bed!" He said taking her hand and leading her to the bed picking her up and setting her on the bed she giggled a little

"I like that sound!" He said smiling

"Daddy I don't believe that you're mean!" Daisy said looking down

"normally I am, I can be very strict, but you, little girl have started something!" He said capturing her in a kiss

"baby I know I said we could play, but daddy is very sleepy!" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" She said not moving

"baby, you wanna put on jammies tonight?" He asked

"no daddy we normally just sleep naked!" She said rubbing her hand over the towel

"ok baby you can sleep naked!" He said

"thank you, daddy!" She said with a big smile taking the towel off

"where should I put my towel?" She asked

"I'll take it, baby, go lay down," he said, Daisy did as Dean did and laid at the end of the bed.

"Daisy baby, what are you doing?" He asked

"omegas sleep at the end of the bed!" She said confused

"no baby not anymore!" He said pulling her to him

"my sweet baby!" He whispered in her ear, laying them down, so she was tucked nicely next to him.

 

 

Cas' knot went down he was running his hand down Dean's legs, he was tiny too like his sister not more the 5'3 about 90-95 lbs,

"little one are you awake still?" Cas asked

"yes, daddy!" He said in a sleepy voice

"I wanna take a shower, let's go," he said pulling Dean up taking him to the bathroom Cas turned on the shower help Dean remove his onesie, they got in the shower Dean too was covered in scars and bruises

"Baby, what happened?" Cas asked spotting all the bruises

"umm well, Daisy talked back! She does that sometimes, she doesn't mean it" Dean said not looking up

well your punishment will be separate from your sister from now on, the scars

"clients like to be rough, bite but not hard enough to claim!" Dean said, still not looking up.

"I am so sorry!" Cas said

"it's ok daddy! I'm here now!" He said with a smile

"I'm gonna wash you," Cas said grabbing the rag and body wash revealing far more scars than he hoped to see

"little one are these all from punishments?" Cas asked

"no clients aren't always nice to us, they just use us from their pleasure what makes them happy that's what we are for!" Dean said tugging at his collar

"I'm gonna take that off I'm sorry I forgot, I have a new one for you!" Cas said helping Dean rinse off and then washing.

They got out of the shower, Cas wrapped Dean in a towel and then covered one around himself

"Daddy this towel is so soft!" Dean said running his hand down it Cas smiled

"not too many soft towels?" He asked, Dean, shook his head, "Alright time for bed! It's 1 in the morning already!" Cas said.

 

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Some yelled at Daisy, she sat up

"I'm sorry!" She stuttered out,

"get out of that bed!" She woman yelled she has long brown hair and blue eyes

"I found this one in Castiel's bed!" A girl said dragging Dean behind her, she had blonde hair and brown eyes Daisy looked at her brother

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"We belong to daddy!" They said looking down

"get out of that bed! You'll get it full of your filth!" She said Daisy scrambled out of bed, these women weren't alphas they were betas

"now I'll ask again, who are you?" They didn't answer, she smacked Daisy

"Answer me!" She said

"I…" was all she said

"fine, I'll take you to the masters of the house you can explain yourselves to them filthy omegas!" She said, grabbing Daisy by the arm, the blonde grabbed Dean.

"We found these in your beds!" She said pushing Daisy forward, the other girl forced Dean, Jimmy and Cas looked up

"What is the meaning of this?" Cas asked

"Tell him!" She said

"Hannah, I was talking to you!" Castiel said

"you had a whore omega in your bed. Clearly, they broke in!" Hannah said

"had you come to us, you would have known they are no longer whores but belong to us!" Jimmy said getting up

"princess are you alright?" Jimmy asked

"yes, daddy! She slapped me!" She said

"little one?" Cas asked

"I'm an ok daddy!" Dean said

"now what to do with you two!" Cas said

"We didn't, sir; we had no idea!" The blonde said

"that's no excuse, Joanna," jimmy said

"punishments for both of you!" Cas said

"yes, sir!" They said,

"come on, little one let get you dressed," Cas said, picking Dean up, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, and they went upstairs.

"Baby which one slapped you?" Jimmy asked

"she did!" Daisy said pointing to Hannah

"Sir, I didn't!" Hannah said Jimmy lifted Daisy's head and looked at her face she had a bright red handprint on her face

"now I know for a fact that she did not have the red handprint on her face this morning when I got up!" Jimmy said looking at Hannah

"come on baby," Jimmy said picking Daisy up placing her on his hip walking towards the stairs,

"be ready for your punishment from both of us when we come back down!" Jimmy said.

"Little one, I am so sorry they did that to you!" Cas said setting Dean down on the bed

"it's ok daddy, they didn't know!" Dean said keeping his head down, he hated punishments even if it wasn't him receiving it,

"still they should have asked first!" Cas said, Dean, nodded, "ok baby, what color?" Cas asked holding up a onesie for him to put on

"umm, I like the green one, daddy!" He said, "I like the green one too, just like your eyes!" Cas said smiling helping Dean into his onesie

"lay down, diaper too!" Cas said

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Dean asked

"yes!" Cas said cautiously

"Why do you like us wearing diapers?" Dean asked

"I like taking care of everything for you!" Cas said

"I…" Dean started to say

"it's ok you can finish what you were going to say!" Cas said fixing the diaper

"I well it's just I don't mind that you wanna take care of us, it's so hard to go in the diaper and do you want me to poop too?" Dean asked

"you know what you are right! I think no diapers for you, but I will be in the bathroom to help you clean up!" Cas said Dean let out a sigh of relief

"thank you so much, daddy!" Dean said, smiling.

Jimmy took daisy to their room.

"alright baby let me see!" He said lightly touching her face she winced a bit

"I'm so sorry!" He said, kissing her, he pulled away, "not your fault, daddy!" She said, he looked at her tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her face

"better?" He asked

"yes daddy, a lot better!" She said

"ok, what dress do you wanna wear purple or blue!?" He asked holding up two sundresses

"umm purple please daddy!" She said smiling brightly,

"You look like a princess" jimmy said looking at her dress

"thank you, daddy!" She said

"Daddy, how do you want me to wear my hair?" Daisy asked

"leave it down, daddy brush it for you!" Jimmy said she smiled as jimmy gently brushed her hair

"mm, baby I want you so bad right now!" Jimmy growled

"we will wait!" Jimmy said

"daddy no diaper?" Daisy asked

"no baby, no diaper," he said she smiled.

They met Cas and Dean at the stairs.

"Princess, you look beautiful!" Cas said

"thank you, daddy!" She said with a smile

"little one you look very handsome," Jimmy said

"thank you, daddy, um can I wears dresses like Daisy, please?! I like the dresses!" Dean said

"of course anything you want a baby!" Cas said

"but first punishment for Joanna and Hannah" he added Daisy and Dean nodded followed Cas and Jimmy downstairs. Hannah and Joanna were waiting in the hall

"Follow us!" Cas said they followed Dean and daisy behind them they went into a small bedroom

"bottoms off!" Jimmy said Dean and Daisy looked at each other "spanking 15 for Joanna and 20 for Hannah for slapping Daisy" jimmy said with annoyance

"yes, sir!" They said, "bend over the bed!" Cas said, "Joanna, I'll punish you, Hannah Jimmy will take care of your punishment!" He said

"yes, sir!" They said. They both were crying messes when they left running from the room, "we need to get you your collars!" Cas said, putting his belt back on.

They had pretty soft collars for them to wear they both said "property of Novak" on them "thank you, daddy!" They both said. They were no longer whores but pretty trophies for the twins to show off, still, property because omegas no matter the status had no rights unless they had an alpha to protect them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They called all the staff to the front hall after breakfast,

"good morning!" They said

"good morning, sirs!" The staff replied,

"as you might know we have two new omegas joined us, as of last night this is Dean and Daisy," Cas said pointing to them

"Hello," they said, keeping their heads down "hello," the staff said back.

"Dean is my omega and Daisy is Jimmy's," Cas said

"they will spend most of their time with us, but we will have a few chores for them to do!" Jimmy said a soft yes sir from the staff some seemed annoyed that there were omegas in the house, others seem pleased and excited about it.

"We expect them to be treated fairly, and we expect them to respect you!" Jimmy said

"that's all for now," Cas said, dismissing everyone.

"Ellen may we speak with you alone!" Cas asked

"yes, sir," she said, looking a bit nervous.

"it's nothing bad, don't worry," jimmy said she nodded.

"last night we took the twins to the playroom and while in there Dean knelt on a tac, and then Daisy stepped on one. Also, the brand new pacis we bought are missing" Cas said

"Sir, I'm so sorry, are they alright?" Ellen asked with genuine concern

"and the pacis I took to clean them before they are used I put them back this morning!" She added

"thank you and yes they are fine, you are dismissed," Cas said

"thank you, sir! It's very nice to meet you both" she said looking at Daisy and Dean they smiled,

"do you want to go play with toys?" Cas asked "yes, daddy," they noted Cas picked Dean up

"Daddy, I can walk!" Dean said

"I know, but I like that I can pick you up! I've never had an omega I can just pick up and carry around," Cas said, giving Dean quick peck.

"excuse me, sir!" One guy said

"yes, Adam!" Jimmy said

"the doc called he'll be here in an hour!" Adam said

"thank Adam, bring him to the playroom when he gets here!" Cas said

"yes, sir," Adam said. Jimmy picked up Daisy, she laid her head on his shoulder

"what do you want ?" Jimmy asked her

"can I color? Please daddy!" She asked

"yes baby, you can," he said, carrying her up the stairs.

Daisy was coloring, and Dean was playing with LEGO's when the doctor showed up,

"Hello gents," he said with an English accent

"hello doc!" they said

"I take it these are your new omegas!" He said

"yes, they are we got them yesterday our dad bought them we just wanna make sure they are okay healthy," Cas said

"will do!" Doc said, "I'll take the girl first!" He said

"Daisy, sweetheart come here!" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy!" She said walking to him

"the doctors going to take a looks to make sure everything is alright," jimmy said

"okay daddy, are we getting shots?" Daisy asked

"No baby why would you get a shot your to old for your shots!" Cas said

"oh! We always get shot when the doctor comes!" She said Jimmy looked at the doc

"Daisy, what did the doctor say the shot was for!?" Doc asked

"I don't know, they say shut it! Get your shot!" She said in a mock stern voice that made jimmy laugh a little

"let me check you out, James, will you undress her please!" Doc said

"Alright, I'm going to touch you!" He said lifting Daisy arms and legs

"When was your last heat?" He asked

"I… we… I don't know what that is!" She said

"baby, you get one every month," Jimmy said

"not me or Dean I don't know what that means!" She said looking at the three men

"Little one, come here!" Cas said

"yes, daddy!" Dean said

"do you get a heat?" Cas asked

"I don't know daddy!" He said Doc shook his head

"I know what the shots were," he said

"heat suppression, no heat, no pups they can keep making money!" Doc said

"that horrible, how will stopping it affect them?" Cas asked

"it will be extremely intense, I suggest you get them lots of toys, maybe even one of those mechanisms for them it won't be as bad as long as you keep them off it," Doc said Jimmy looked at Cas.

"I'll start looking online!" Jimmy said

"Daisy, you seem fine, you can get dressed!" Doc said, he looked Dean over told him to get dressed

"kids, you play I'm gonna talk to your daddies okay?" Doc said

"Okay," they said, going back to what they were doing.

"How bad, Doc?" Jimmy asked

"they are unusually small even for omegas, they seem fine, but you need to be ready for when their heats hit, be patient I don't think they have had a lot of positive alpha influence," Doc said

"Thanks, doc," Jimmy said, showing him out of the room Adam was waiting outside to show the doctor out.

"Adam send Ellen up please!" Jimmy said shutting the door

"I didn't even know that it was possible to do that to someone!" Cas whispered to Jimmy

"I didn't know, I guess we can get two of the machines and a bunch of fake knots and hope for the best!" Jimmy whispered there was a knock at the door

"Ellen come in!" Cas said

"We were wondering if you could help us with the twins for a minute," jimmy said

"of course I would love to!" She said with a big smile

"can you guys come over here please!?" Cas asked

"yes, daddy!" They said standing in front of them

"Ellen is an omega too!" Cas said they looked up

"really?" They asked

"really, sirs allow me to take scent blockers my husband and alpha passed away a few years ago," Ellen said

"I'm sorry!" They said

"Ellen we thought maybe you can tell them about your heat and what happens they had never had one I guess outside of when they presented," Jimmy said

"I'm sorry sir did you say they haven't had heat in how long?" Ellen asked in disbelief

"they presented when they were 11, and they are 18 now so 7 years," jimmy said

"that awful" Ellen said

"Okay kids, come sit over here with me!" Ellen said, leading them to the corner with the pillows.

"Ms. Ellen, are we in trouble?" Dean asked

"no sweetheart, your daddies just want you to know what to expect when you get your first heat!" Ellen said smiling they nodded and held each other's hands,

"now have you ever woke up one morning and felt really, really hot and not because it was hot outside!" Ellen asked they shook their heads

"Okay that's the first thing you'll notice, second there are cramps in your back and stomach that's just your insides getting ready to have a pup, has that ever happened."

"no Ms. Ellen" Daisy said Dean shook his head "okay well that will happen too, you will also feel the need to have an alpha's knot, it's extreme like you can't get enough!" Ellen said Daisy giggled and Dean blushed and looked away

"it's perfectly normal!" Ellen said smiling

"also your alphas are amazing alphas they will take excellent care of you!" Ellen said

"thank you, Ms. Ellen!" They said

"do you have any questions?" She asked

"does it hurt?" Dean asked

"Sometimes it can, but it goes away, you feel better after you get the knot!" Ellen said he nodded Daisy was looking at Jimmy

"Daisy, do you have any questions?" Ellen asked

"no, not right now!" She said

"Okay," she said. They went back to playing, and Ellen talked to jimmy and Cas

"Those poor kids!" Ellen said

"thank you, Ellen," Cas said Jimmy was watching Daisy color she was laying on her tummy legs bent at the knee. Jimmy had a perfect view of Daisy.  
"yes, thank you!" Jimmy said after Cas elbowed him

"call if you need anything else," she said they nodded and thank her again.

Cas and Jimmy watched their omegas play.

"princess, in a minute daddy wants you to drink some milk from me okay?" He said she didn't answer

"sweetheart?" Jimmy said she didn't say anything

"Daisy!" He said with force

"yes, daddy?!"' she said in a voice that sounded distant Cas looked at Daisy

"Is she okay?" He asked

"I don't know!" Jimmy said Daisy was staring off into space

"princess?" Jimmy said touching her bringing her out of wherever it was she went

"I'm sorry, daddy, did you say something?" Daisy asked and smiled Jimmy just looked at her

"uh, yes I did, I wanted you to drink from me in a few I'm gonna warm up some milk and get ready!" Jimmy said

"Okay, daddy!" She said with a bright smile and went back to coloring Jimmy motioned for Cas to follow him,

"daddy be right back!" Cas said to Dean kissing him on the head.

"Daisy!?" Dean whispered to his sister

"what happened?" She asked

"You did that thing again, are you worried about the heat?" Dean whispered daisy nodded

"it will be okay, Daddy was talking to you, and you didn't answer he looked worried," Dean said

"I say sorry when he comes back out!" Daisy said Dean nodded and played with his blocks.

"Jimmy!" Cas said when they were in the kitchen,

"what was that!?" Jimmy asked Cas

"I don't know, it was like she wasn't even here and I know something is up she always answers," Cas said

"Should I ask her about it?" Jimmy asked talking the milk out of the fridge

"yeah something might be bothering her, we don't know much about them yet!" Cas said

"Cas I Wanted to ask you if you could not share them?" Jimmy said

"Are you sure?" Cas asked

"yeah I'm sure, I feel like everyone they have been with has treated them like crap I don't want us to be in the list" jimmy said taking the milk off the stove.

"I think a bottle, for now, Hey I stopped the diaper she doesn't like it and I'm not gonna force her!" He added

"me too! And I agree about the sharing!" Cas said, "thanks, brother!" Jimmy said, walking back into the playroom.

Daisy was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"princess?" Jimmy asked

"yes, daddy," she said looking at him

"come on let's go lay down, and then we will have lunch," jimmy said helping her up,

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" She said looking down she stopped walking and knelt down

"come on baby," Jimmy said picking her up

"daddy no spanking?" She asked

"no, but we are going to talk about what happened!" He said she nodded they left the room.

"Daddy, is Daisy in trouble?" Dean asked

"no little one, she's not we are just worried," Cas said helping Dean put the toys away

"do you know what happened?" Cas asked

"she's worried about the heat thing! Sometimes she gets stuck in her head she overthinks!" Dean said

"how do you get her back?" Cas asked

"light touches, don't yell cuz it scares her, she starts crying cuz she's confused when she comes back!" Dean said not looking at Cas

"do you do that too?" Cas asked

"no daddy," Dean said

"thank you for telling me," Cas said with a soft smile!

"You're welcome, daddy!" Dean said with a yawn

"let's go lay down!" Cas said.

Jimmy took Daisy to their room,

"Okay princess, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Jimmy asked setting Daisy Onto the bed

"I'm worried, daddy!" She said not looking at him

"about what baby?" Jimmy asked sitting down and pulling her to him, so she was straddling his lap she moved to wrap her legs around his waist

"the heat thing!" She said laying her head on his chest

"what about it?" He asked running his hand down her back to comfort her

"what if I do it wrong and you get mad? Daddy I don't want you mad at me ever!" She said on the verge of tears

"princess look at me!" Jimmy said lifting her chin

"You can't do your heat wrong baby, and me being mad I can't say I will never be mad, but I can promise I won't be mad while you're in heat," Jimmy said daisy nodded

"come lay down in daddy's arms, and I'll give you your milk!" Jimmy said

"thank you, daddy," daisy said, sliding off his lap so he could get comfy.

Dean and Cas went to their room it was across the hall from Jimmy's, they went in their room Cas couldn't wait any longer to touch his beautiful omega, he turned Dean to him placing a palm on his face.

"God, you are beautiful!" Cas said leaning in and kissing him, Dean moaned, Cas pulled away

"You smell so good!" Cas growled turn Dean around

"Daddy, can I please suck you?" Dean asked as Cas kissed down the side of his neck and slid his hand down the front cupping Dean's little cock, Dean's breath hitched

"yeah, baby on your knees!" Cas said Dean dropped down Cas took his pants off

"open!" Cas said Dean opened his mouth Cas stuck his cook in Dean's mouth Cas sighed and then moaned when Dean sucked him all the way down, Dean had taught himself how to control his gag reflex

"oh my god!" Cas said as Dean teased the tip with his tongue,

"Oh, baby, don't stop!" Cas said Dean bobbed his head,

"I'm not gonna last long!" Cas managed to get out Dean could feel Cas' knot catching around his lips he sucked hard one last time sending Cas over the edge with a shout, Dean drank him down sucked Cas gently through his orgasm,

"oh, baby, that was amazing!" Cas said sitting down on the bed dean smiled

"I'm a sleepy daddy!" Dean said,

"okay baby let's lay down!" Cas said.

Daisy fell asleep in Jimmy's arms, he slid her onto the bed, "my sweet princess!" He whispered, kissing her on the temple and leaving to call his dad.

"Hello, Jimmy!"

"Hey dad, I have a question about the omegas you got for Cas and I."

"Is everything okay? Are they alright?"

"They are fine, just we had the doctor come by today and check them out, Daisy said they never had heat like ever, and she's worried she's going to do it wrong, what do you know about their parents!?"

"Not much, Mom was a beta, their dad hates omegas don't like the idea of someone being that submissive sold them when they were 11, and that's about it! So they were put on heat suppressants?"

"Yeah, I feel bad taking them off, but if we are going to mate them they need to be in heat!"

"Yeah son I know, so you need me to talk to them you know omega to omega!"

"No, dad, thank you! We have a staff member who talked to them, but we will bring them by for you to see again soon, Cas and I have a business trip this next week so after that!"

"Okay, jimmy just let me know if you need anything."

"I will! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Jimmy shook his head when he got off the phone, how do you hate your own kids for something they didn't choose? He thought to himself,

"sir lunch is ready when you are!" Adam said

"thank you, Adam!" Jimmy said, knocking on Cas' door. Cas opened the door

"lunch is ready. I talked to dad about the twins!" Jimmy said tears forcing their way to the surface

"Jimmy, what is it?" Cas asked conceded for his brother jimmy cleared his throat

"uh, their father… he um…" jimmy sniffed and looked up trying not to cry

"that bad?" Cas asked

"he sold them because he hates omegas! They didn't choose to be omegas, and he still sold them!" Jimmy said sniffing

"it's okay brother, they are with us now, and we can show them all the love they were denied, did you find out what's wrong with Daisy?" Cas asked Jimmy laughed a little bit

"she's afraid she would do her heat wrong, and I would be mad, the thought of me being mad at her scares her!" Jimmy said

"they don't know anything about being an omega other than what they were told and half of it is wrong!" Cas said

"I know Daisy was going to sleep at the end of the bed!" Jimmy said

"Dean too, I'm gonna wake him for lunch!" Cas said going back into his room

"little one wake up!" Cas said softly kissing Dean

"what's going on, daddy?" Dean asked sleepily

"just time for lunch!" Cas said

"I'm a super hungry daddy!" Dean said Cas helped dean up.

"Princess!?" Jimmy said moving Daisy's hair out of her face

"mm daddy, where did you go?" She asked

"I was talking to my daddy on the phone, and then talking to Cas, it's time for lunch!" He said she smiled

"Daddy, will you carry me?" She asked

"yes!" Jimmy said scooping her up she laid her head on his shoulder,

"daddy how old are you?" She asked

"24," he said, "you're not much older than me!" She said in a very sleepy voice

"not too much princess!" He said smiling as she put her face in the crook of his neck

"Daddy, you smell really good!" She said

"what do I smell like, baby?" He asked

"mmm, honey, fresh air, and that warm feeling you get when you are home!" She said, not moving he smiled to himself he was right!

Cas and Dean were already at the table when Jimmy walked in with Daisy in his arms,

"in a chair baby," He said

"no!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist

"no?" He said

"no daddy!" She said squeezing him tighter

"Okay, just this once!" Jimmy said sitting down in his chair, Cas just looked at him

"She scented me!" Jimmy said smiling

"it's good I take it!" Cas said

"she said I smell like home!" He said smile

"I'm happy for you!" Cas said.

"Daddy, can I sit with you!?" Dean asked Cas

"yes, of course!" Cas said smiling scooting the chair back, Dean climbed in his lap, laid he head-on Cas shoulder Dean sighed contently

"Daddy, you smell nice!" Dean said, "what do I smell like?" Cas asked

"honey, cinnamon, and home!" Dean said closing his eyes

"that's good, baby!" Cas said smiling at Jimmy, Ellen came in with the food

"feeling cuddly?" She asked

"yes, they are!" Jimmy said smiling

"sweetheart, you need to eat food!" Cas said to Dean

"Okay, daddy!"  
Dean said sitting down in his own chair to eat,

"princess I need you to eat!" Jimmy said

"mmmm I'm still sleepy!" She said nuzzling his neck,

"We can cuddle all you want after lunch, be first I need you to eat!" Jimmy said in a stern voice

"Okay," she said, sliding on to the floor and kneeling next to jimmy.

"baby you can sit in the chair!" Jimmy said

"I kneel next to you!" She said jimmy shrugged and handed her a piece of chicken, she took it.

After lunch, Jimmy carried Daisy back upstairs. He sat down on the bed.

"baby is something wrong? You gotta tell me if there is?" Jimmy asked worriedly.

"no daddy I told you already! I just wanna be close to you, I need to be close to you!" She said pressing herself closer to him

"princess, do you want me to knot you again?" He asked

"Would it be okay if I said no!?" She asked

"yes, of course, that's okay!" Jimmy said stroking her hair she sighed

"Baby, I know you need to be close, but I have some work I need to do!" Jimmy said

"Can I sit with you I promise to be good, I won't make any noise! I'm good at being quiet! Please, daddy, please?" She begged

"Alright!" Jimmy said, utterly unable to say no to her picking her up.

Jimmy went to his office to do his work daisy sitting on the floor right next to him, he was distracted by the way she smelled he shifted in his seat, Cas came in with Dean.

"I see you have a little shadow too!" Cas said smiling

"yes I do, an adorable shadow!" Jimmy said smiling

"We should tell them!" Cas said

"babies come sit in the middle Cas said, pointing to the middle of the office.

"so we have a business trip we have to go on, and we will be gone for two days!" Cas said

"you're leaving us?" Dean asked

"only for a few days, we will be back!" Jimmy said

"But daddy, why can't we go?" Daisy asked

"omegas aren't allowed sweetie, it wouldn't be safe!" Jimmy said

"are you going to find new omegas to be with?" Dean asked

"no baby, this is for work!" Cas said

"who will take care of us?" Dean asked

"Adam and Ellen will look out for you, and we have some chores for you, so you don't get too bored without us!" Cas said they nodded

"Okay daddy," they said.

The day came for Cas and Jimmy to go on their trip dean, and Daisy started crying, but Ellen said she would help them set up their new laptops so they could talk to their daddies later.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daisy wake up!" Hannah said shaking her a bit

"what's going on?" Daisy asked rubbing her eyes

"your daddy is outside!" She said

"Really!?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, come on!" Hannah said pulling daisy from the bed,

"you'll have to hurry!" She added Daisy followed Hannah to the front of the house once Daisy was outside Hannah shut the door and locked it.

"Hey, let me in!" Daisy said banging on the door she was so small it barely made noise

"did you disable the doorbell?" Hannah asked Joanna

"yeah," she said

"good filthy omegas, spreading her filth all over the house!" Hannah said

"maybe we should have given her a blanket!" Joanna said

"she shouldn't sleep naked than," Hannah said heading to her room Joanna followed.

Daisy knocked on the door and tried to ring the doorbell.

"Hello! Guys this isn't funny!" Daisy yelled

"somebody!" She yelled everyone was still asleep and it's freezing outside, she was shivering it was well below freezing and starting to snow,

"I'm gonna tell!" She yelled hoping that would help

"Please!" She begged, banging on the door, someone had to wake up soon. Jimmy and Cas were on their way home.

 

 

"I miss Dean!" Cas said

"I know I miss Daisy!" Jimmy said as they rode back to the house, Jimmy's phone rang they were about ten blocks from the house

"Ellen slow down!" Jimmy said, "what happened?" He asked, "alright, we will meet you there!" Jimmy said

"head to the hospital!" Jimmy said to the driver

"what happened?" Cas asked

"Daisy got locked outside, no clothes on! Adam found her when he got up to do his rounds!" Jimmy said, pissed.

"Hello, I'm looking for my omega Daisy Novak," Jimmy said to the nurse.

"she's in room 2," the nurse said, pointing down the hall.

"thank you!" Jimmy said they walked to room 2 Daisy was curled up in the bed asleep, Dean sitting in a chair next to her on one side the other Ellen and Adam

"What happened?" Cas asked, "sir, she was in bed when I checked on her, she didn't even move when I went in, she won't say what happened!" Adam reported

"Ellen?" Cas said

"she went to bed on time, I swear sir, she was in bed I made sure myself!" Ellen said with tears in her eyes

"Dean do you know why daisy was outside.

"No, daddy, I don't!" Dean said looking down and then at his sister

"what's wrong with her?" Jimmy finally said something

"We don't know how long she was out there luckily she's just freezing, but her knuckles are bloody from pounding in the door someone disabled the doorbell, sir!" Adam said.

Jimmy moved next to Daisy.

"princess?" Jimmy asked she stirred a bit

"Hey, baby daddy's home!" Jimmy said

"Daddy?" She asked

"Yeah, do you know where you are?" He asked she looked around

"hospital!" She said Jimmy smiled

"Daddy I'm so cold!" She said pulling the blanket tight

"I know! Can someone see if we can get her another warm blanket?" Jimmy asked

"we will go, sir!" Ellen said, pulling Adam.

"Princess, why were you outside? It's freezing out there, and it started snowing" jimmy asked

"Hannah said you were outside, she said you were home, and I had to be quick, you were waiting, but when I went outside, she shut the door and wouldn't let me back in, and I knocked, and I knocked!" She said with tears

"Hannah did this to you? Do you know why she would do this?" Cas asked

"yes, daddy! I don't know, she's always mean to me!" She said

"thank you for telling me the truth, I'm gonna see if we can take you home now!" Cas said

The doctor said it was fine to be if she got worse to bring her back, Jimmy carried her to the car

"super cold daddy!" She mumbled in his ear

"I know we'll turn the heat on!" He said placing her in the car she was shivering

"come here!" Jimmy said when he got in the car, she got in his lap wrapped the blanket around the both of them. The staff was at the door when they walked in Hannah, and Joanna standing straight in the front Hannah smiled at Jimmy he glared at her

"You!" He said pointing at her, her smile dropped

"kneel and stay there!" Jimmy said, carrying Daisy upstairs Cas and Dean followed.

"I told you we should have left her alone!" Joanna said

"it'll be fine, I have those strong alpha hands all over me!" Hannah said Joanna shook her head.

"You did that to her on purpose?" Adam asked overhearing the conversation

"maybe what's it to you? You and that filthy omega have something going on?" Hannah spat at him

"no, but she is Jimmy's, and I suggest you stop before he kicks you out of the house!" Adam said walking away

"he'll never do that!" Hannah said. Dean was Adam's responsibility when Cas wasn't home, but he had a soft spot of Daisy; she was always sweet to everyone.

Jimmy laid Daisy in the bed.

"Dean climb in there with her keep her warm!" Jimmy said

"Daddy where are you going?" Daisy asked

"to take care of Hannah's punishment!" He said

"Daddy, please stay I missed you so much!" She said with tears

"she needs to be dealt with!" Jimmy said

"I know daddy, but I need to talk to you about other stuff too!" She said

"ok baby," Jimmy said, "Cas will you take Hannah to the punishment room!" Jimmy asked

"of course, little one come on!" Cas said to Dean, he kissed his sister on the head and climb out of bed and followed Cas down the stairs.

"Hannah!" Cas said, "yes, sir," she said, "jimmy wants you to wait in the punishment room!" Cas said she smiled a little

"yes, sir!" She said standing up

"I wouldn't smile if I were you they smell like home to each other" Cas said giving her a look, her face fell that could only mean Jimmy had found who he was supposed to be with and Hannah had attacked his mate.

"Daddy, do I smell like that to you?" Dean asked

"yes, baby, you do!" Cas said Dean smiled wide, "go now!" Cas said to Hannah in a stern voice Hannah ran off.

Jimmy snuggled close to Daisy.

"mmm, I missed you, my princess, my mate!" He said

"daddy you wanna mate me?" She asked

"more than anything in the world baby!" He answered Daisy smiled and kissed him

"baby your lips are still cold!" Jimmy said

"daddy, you can warm them up!" She said with a small smile

"you would like that, wouldn't you?" He said and kissed her gently

"you are supposed to be resting!" He said pulling away

"I am!" She said shutting her eyes Jimmy chuckled

"princess what else did you wanna talk about?" He asked

"I don't think Hannah likes us, she calls us filth, she comes in to wake me up when you were gone and she would say

"wake up, filth!" Also, I think she's in love with you!" Daisy said

"she calls you filth!" Jimmy said angrily

"yes, daddy! Omega filth, like it's my name" Daisy said looking sad

"I'll be back, baby!" He said climbing off the bed

"ok, daddy!" She said, pulling the blanket closer.

Jimmy knocked on Cas' door.

"hey, she ok?" Cas asked

"yeah she's ok just cold, did Dean tell you that Hannah refers to them as filth! Like it's their name!" Jimmy said an angry edge to his voice

"excuse me, sir!" Adam said

"yes, Adam?" Cas said

"it's about Hannah!" He said

"what about her?" Jimmy asked

"she did it on purpose her and Jo, Hannah likes you, I won't normally be a tattletale, but I feel like Daisy's my responsibly too and what they did was a disrespect to this house!" Adam said

"is she in the punishment room? Thank you for looking out for her" Jimmy asked

"yes, sir!" Adam said, looking down.

No one wanted to go to the punishment room it was filled with belts and canes and all the unpleasant things, Hannah was pacing the room shit! She fucked up, like royal fucked up bad, his mate that filth omega is his mate! She thought to herself. Jimmy opened the door.

"kneel!" He yelled she dropped

"Are you proud of yourself? you almost killed my mate!" Jimmy asked

"no, sir!" She said putting her head down

"so she's just filth to you?" Jimmy asked

"yes, sir! She was a whore letting all those men and women do that stuff to her it's disgusting" She snapped at him.

"She didn't have a choice! She never wanted any of it, she wanted someone to protect her! I want you out of my house in 2 hours," Jimmy said, leaving the room.

"Sir!?" She yelled, "there is nothing you can say that will change my mind, she is my mate, and Dean is Cas', and you almost killed mine!" Jimmy yelled the last part,

"Daddy!?" Daisy called from the hall,

"princess you should be in bed staying warm!" Jimmy said softly picking her up

"I missed you!" She said laying her head on his shoulder,

"ok, baby girl! Hannah, you have two hours!" Jimmy said, turning around carrying Daisy up the stairs.

Cas was waiting for Jimmy.

"What did you decide?" Cas asked

"I told her that she needed to be out in 2 hours!" Jimmy said rubbing Daisy's back, Cas looked at him

"I didn't trust myself to spank her, hang on! Princess, I need you to go into the room while I talk to Cas!" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" She said, walking into their room.

"I asked her if she really thought they were filth and she said yes! And that It was disgusting what she let those people do to her like she had a choice" Jimmy said Cas nodded

"good we don't need someone like that in staff, Joanna was in on it!" Cas said

"You take care of it, I just need to be with Daisy right now!" Jimmy said, Cas nodded.

"Princess!" Jimmy said She was sitting on the bed

"Daddy, can we take a shower?" She asked

"yeah, baby we can!" Jimmy said jimmy turned the shower on so it was warm

"Daddy, I really, really missed you! I don't like being away from you makes my heart hurt!" She said watching him get undressed

"oh, baby! I'm so sorry!" Jimmy said pulling her into the shower, he wrapped his arms around her

"me too! Baby so hard to be away, as soon as we mate it will be safer for you to come places with me ok?" Jimmy said

"ok daddy, mmm it's nice and warm in here!" She said, closing her eyes, "baby, I wanna touch you all over!" Jimmy said

"ok daddy, will you knot me? please, daddy, I need it!" She said, almost begging.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months and the twins still didn't have their heat yet,

"maybe there something wrong!" Jimmy said

"they have been on a heat suppressant for 7 years, it's just gonna take a while for it to fade!" Cas said

"I'm worried!" Jimmy said watching Daisy play blocks with Dean

"daddy! Can I paint?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, baby let me get it out for you!" Jimmy said,   
Jimmy got up and went to the kitchen to set up the watercolors for daisy.

"Daisy sweetheart I need you to pick up these toys before you paint!" Cas said

"no!" She said

"excuse me?" Cas said

"no!" She said again

"daisy you will pick up your toys, or you'll get a spanking and no paint!" Cas said Jimmy was in the doorway watching

"no!" She said again jimmy went back to what he was doing letting Cas handle this tantrum

"fine 10 spanks for not listening!" Cas said, "no! You're mean!" She said sitting down

"get up!" Cas said

"no!" She said standing her ground

"I will make it 15 if you don't get up now!" Cas said with his alpha voice she shook her head, Cas went to got talk to Jimmy

"she seems extra bratty today!" Cas said

"I think something's up she's not normally like this but follow through 15 spanks for not listening!" Jimmy said

"hey don't use a belt, I did once and broke skin she's very sensitive!" Jimmy said, Cas nodded.

He picked Daisy up

"no! You're mean, put me down!" She yelled kicking her legs

"Why are you acting like this?" Cas asked Dean sat there staring his sister never refused to do what she was told she hated the punishments

"15 spanks!" Cas said He sat down in a chair put daisy over his knee

"I want you to count!" He said

"no!" She said

"I said, count!" He said in his alpha voice

"no!" She said trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp,

"Jimmy! Come here!" Cas said

"what's going on?" Jimmy asked

"she's refusing everything I even used my voice on her, and it's not working; she just keeps saying no!" Cas said

"let me go!" She said wiggling some more

"baby look at Daddy!" Jimmy said

"no! Let me go!" She said

"give her to me!" Jimmy said Cas let go and jimmy picked her up

"Talk to me, you're hot!" Jimmy said

"too hot daddy!" Dean said coming into where Cas was,

"Daddy, help!" Dean said

, "shit!" Cas said

"it's their heat, I should have known!" Jimmy said

"come on baby daddy take care of you!" Jimmy said, carrying Daisy to their room.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I'm so hot, daddy please I don't like this!" Dean said

"I know baby it ok, daddy help you!" Cas said picking dean up and kissing him

"Daddy, I need you!" Dean said when Cas pulled away

"why daddy? Why does it hurt so bad!" Dean cried tears in his eyes

"I don't know baby on all fours!" Cas said

"I need you" Dean begged

"I know, I'm getting undressed!" Cas said pulling his clothes off, he slid a finger into Dean

"Daddy please!" Dean begged

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Cas said

"You won't please daddy please I need you big knot, please fuck me!" Dean was a mess Cas lines himself up and slid into Dean's hole

"oh god, yes!" Dean said relaxing a bit Cas slid all the way in giving Dean a chance to adjust

"Please!" Dean begged   
"ok baby!" Cas said pulling out and slamming back in

"oh!" Dean said as Cas continued to slam into him hit is prostate

"close daddy!"

"It's ok, baby you don't need to ask just cum when you need to!" Cas said knowing this was the first of many fucks to come!

Daisy was kissing Jimmy's neck and cheek and back down before they got in the room.

"Daddy I don't…. I don't like this, I'm too hot!" She said pulling off her dress

"I know baby, I'm so sorry!" Jimmy said pulling her to him kissing her

"Daddy I need you inside me!" She said pulling at his T-shirt trying to get it off him

"baby slow down!" Jimmy said

"can't daddy need you now!" She said kissing down his chest sucking her way down undoing his pants

"princess" was all jimmy could say when she took into her mouth.

"baby oh my god!" Jimmy said

"stop baby!" He said pulling her up

"come on, lay down!" He said she laid down on the bed

"you are so beautiful!" He said she wrapped her legs around him

"Please!" She said he lined himself up and pushed in,

"oh, that feels good!" She said signing Jimmy pumped in and out

"harder, please!" She begged he moved faster

"that's it, daddy," she moaned "fuck me, daddy, I want you deep inside me!" She said

jimmy moaned she never talked like this during sex and it turned him on more he flipped her over and pounded harder

"I gonna" was all she said jimmy came after his knot holding them together.

"Daddy! I need to say sorry, I didn't mean to be so bratty!" She said

"I know, it's ok just next time tell us how you feel ok?" Jimmy asked

"ok, it hurts daddy, it hurts so bad!" She said crying Jimmy held her tight.

Dean fell asleep Cas texted Jimmy.

Cas: you wake?  
Jimmy: yes, meet in the hall?  
Cas: ok

Jimmy got up, Daisy whined.

"real quick gonna check on Dean!" He said she nodded, Cas was in the hall

"he's in so much pain!" Cas said

"Daisy to she cried herself to sleep!" Jimmy said sighing

"did you bite her?" Cas asked

"not yet, you?" He asked

"no thought I would wait!" Cas said

"Daddy!" Dean yelled Cas went back to his room

"Sir, dinner is ready!" Adam said

"have Ellen send it up the twins are in heat!" Jimmy said

"of course sir, anything else you need?" He asked

"no thank you and if we could keep the rumors about the heat to a minimum," jimmy asked.

"yes, sir," Adam said, heading downstairs,   
"Daddy!" Daisy called.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked

"no!" He said with a whine

"it's awful, daddy!" He said with a sniff

"my sweet boy!" Cas said "maybe we take a cool shower to see if that help a little and then dinner should be here in a few minutes,

"ok, daddy!" Dean said following Cas to the bathroom, Ellen came and put the food in their room and left she knocked on Jimmy's door he opened it

"How is she?" Ellen asked, "not good, they are in more pain than I have ever seen an omega in!" Jimmy said

"it will help when you mate her and Cas mates Dean, but I'm sure the suppressants didn't help!" She said

"hi! Ms. Ellen!" Daisy said coming out of the bathroom

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"horrible, my tummy hurts, and I'm too hot I don't like it at all!" Daisy said

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, they will get easier!" Ellen said daisy nodded

"are you hungry?" Jimmy asked

"not really!" Daisy said rubbing her hand down his back

"I'm gonna go!" Ellen said, leaving the room.

Cas got Dean's shower started.

"it should help!" Cas said

"oh god daddy I need you!" Dean said doubling over

"I need your knot please daddy!" Dean begged

"ok baby!" Cas answered he took Dean in the shower locked together Cas carefully carried Dean back to the bed. Cas sat down on the bed Dean was whimpering a bit

"baby I am so sorry how hard this is for you! I wish I could stop it!" Cas said, rubbing Dean's back. Cas knotted him two more times before Dean finally fell asleep.

"Princess, I need you to eat!" Jimmy said

"daddy I just feel weird!" Daisy said Jimmy raises an eyebrow

"fine daddy! I'm just uncomfortable in my own skin right now!" She said clearly not in little space where jimmy liked her to be

"princess if I could stop this I would!" Jimmy said watching her nibble on a piece of meat, she groaned

"ow," she said grabbing her stomach and curling up in the bed Jimmy rushes to her

"I got, baby!" Jimmy said climbing on the bed, he knotted her one more time before she fell asleep.

Cas came out of his room for a few minutes.

"You ok, sir"' Joanna asked

"yes, Joanna, I'm fine!" Cas said coldly she was still on thin ice for what she and Hannah pulled with daisy

"My mom wanted me to check on the twins before we headed to bed!"' she said looking away, her mom Ellen whipped her butt for treating an omega the way she did reminding her that if it weren't for Cas and Jimmy, she would have been in the same situation when Joanna's dad died.

"They are ok!" Cas said Jimmy came out of his room looking a wreck

"night, sirs," She said going back down the stairs,

"You ok?" Jimmy asked Cas

"I think my dick might actually fall off!" Cas answered

"I didn't know it was possible to knot someone that many times! I'm worried I'm gonna hurt her" Jimmy said with a small laugh.

"We just gotta get through a few of these, and they will be ok!" Jimmy said

"yeah here's hoping!" Cas said

"I'm headed to the kitchen!" He said walking down the stairs

"I'm coming too!" Jimmy said.

Dean woke up Cas was gone,

"Daddy!?" He yelled nothing, he felt ok a little thirsty he got up and found some pants and a shirt he pulled it on

"Daddy!!" He said opening the door, Daisy was standing at her door calling for Jimmy when Dean came out looking for Cas

"where did they go!?" Dean asked

"I don't know!" She said she got her dress and pulled it on taking her brother's hand, they went downstairs, the smell of omega heat flooded the house, they heard a small growl from behind them Adam and another beta they didn't know where there

"Have you seen Daddy?" Daisy asked

"no, but I can be your daddy!" The other beta said Adam hit him.

"Castiel and James are in the kitchen, you shouldn't be out of the room right now it's not safe for you!" Adam said

"We need daddy!" They said

"come on!" Adam said, keeping his composure smelling them was fantastic like earth and fresh rain with apples and an excellent complement to their alphas.

"Sirs!" Adam said Cas and Jimmy looked and the scent hit them

"what are you doing out here?" Cas asked

"We couldn't find you!" Dean said Cas picked him up

"I'm sorry princess, it's not safe!" Jimmy said picking up daisy

"why is it not safe? They knew we belong to you!" Daisy asked

"yes baby they do, but sometimes that beautiful smell coming from you is too much for alphas and betas and they will force themselves on you!" Cas explained,

"thank you, Adam!" Castiel said

"that one said he could be my new daddy!" Daisy said pointing to the other beta Cas, and Jimmy looked at him

"I'm sorry sirs I didn't know!" He said

"kneel!" Cas said

"Daddy I'm thirsty!" Dean said

"ok baby, Adam will you bring drinks and snacks up Ellen's already.."

"I'll do it, sir"' Ellen said coming out of the kitchen.

"We can smell them everywhere!" Joanna said opening a window

"I'm sorry!" Dean and Daisy said together

"it's ok sweethearts, you can't help it!" Ellen said, holding her arms out to daisy first, Daisy looked at Jimmy he nodded she went to Ellen for a hug and the Dean.

Cas and Jimmy took their twins back to bed.

"we will be 10 minutes, ok?" Jimmy said

"no need you now!" Daisy said pulling him on top of her

"Baby I'm gonna crush you!" Jimmy said

"no daddy, I like it! It makes me feel safe and loved!" She said pulling his shirt off

"Alright!" He said Cas opened the door

"Jimmy?" He asked

"can't she needs me, and she needs my bite!" Jimmy answered

"ok, I was coming to say the same thing," Cas said with a laugh closing the door

"Daddy, are you sure you want me?" Daisy asked, "why are you asking?" Jimmy asked pulling her dress over her head and kissing down her neck

"I feel like I can be annoying sometimes and very needy, and all I wanna do is make you happy!" she said sighing when he pulled away and looked at her

"look at me!" He said, "I'm gonna be honest with you right now!" He said tears started to form she knew it her dad was right omegas were annoying,

"I fell in love with you the second you sat in my lap, and I smelled you, you never annoy me, I love when you're needy and want my attention, you make me very, very happy and I love when you are affectionate when I get home from work, and you cuddle me because all I think about is getting home to you to smell you and listen about your day!" Jimmy said

"I love you too!" She said smiling

"Now I'm gonna knot you and make you mine forever!" Jimmy said she nodded.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Dean asked as Cas undressed him

"of course!" Cas said

"am I annoying!?" Dean asked he and daisy had decided to make sure their alphas wanted them, and they weren't annoying

"no baby never, I love when you need me and want all my attention, I love you!" Cas said Dean smiled wide

"I love you too!" "Good now you do want my bite, right?" Cas asked making sure

"more than anything!" Dean said, Cas smiled. Once they both were close to cumming Cas bit down hard drawing blood, Cas and Dean Felt the power from that bite, Cas cleaned Dean as he slept, once Cas' knot went down he slipped out of Dean and headed to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy was awake holding Daisy to him cleaning her bite when Cas opened the door

"We have a staff member to deal with!" Cas reminded him

"of course we do!" Jimmy said licking Daisy neck one more time before sliding her into the bed and getting dressed in sweats and a t-shirt matching his brother,

"how'd it go?"' jimmy asked Cas

"he asked if I thought he was annoying! He needed reassurance that I wanted him!" Cas said shaking his head

"Daisy did the same thing," Jimmy said

"they probably talked about it, Ellen says they spend a lot of time whispering to each other" Cas said Jimmy nodded still riding the high from biting his mate!

The stopped in front of the beta,

"so you didn't know?" Cas asked even though Daisy wasn't his he still felt the need to protect her,

"sirs, they smell so good I made a mistake" he pleaded

"so you wanna be my mate's daddy?" Jimmy asked

"no sir it was a bad joke!" He said

"a bad joke? So a helpless omega in heat searching for their mate is a joke?" Jimmy asked messing with him

"no sir it's not, I didn't think I'm sorry sir!" He said

"You will be Daisy's new caretaker when Cas and I are at work!" Jimmy said

"yes, sir!" He said, "What do I need to do for her, sir!"

"make sure she does her chores if she wants to play after it's fine, make sure she's down here to meet me when I get home! And a few other things we can discuss tomorrow" Jimmy said walking away

"also she always tells me what happens, she doesn't lie to me!" Jimmy said with a warning tone walking back upstairs

"that's not really a punishment!" Cas said

"it is if you can't control yourself around a beautiful omega!" Jimmy said

"that's a cruel thing to do to daisy what if he hurts her!?" Cas said

"he won't, he's not that stupid the punishment is being near what you can't touch!" Jimmy said stopping at his door

"that's cruel! I like it!" Cas said, going into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy, your daddy, will be home soon!" Cole said the new beta assigned to Daisy when Jimmy and Cas were at work

"no! I'm coloring!" She said

"daisy if you don't come right now, I'll tell your daddy you aren't listening, and you'll get a spanking!" Cole said Dean looked at his sister she was bratty today which meant she just wanted Jimmy's attention

"so!" She said with attitude

"Daisy, come on!" Dean said

"No! I'm busy!" She said picking up a different crayon

"leave her, Jimmy can take care of her when he gets home!" Adam said, taking Dean's hand and leading him downstairs to meet Cas.

Cas and Jimmy walked in.

"Hi, daddy!" Dean said reaching for him he had gotten used to Cas carrying him almost everywhere

"where's Daisy?" Jimmy asked

"she's not listening today, she said she was busy sir!" Cole said jimmy laughed

"Doing what?" Jimmy asked

"coloring, sir!" Adam said smiling a bit

"she still in the playroom?" Jimmy asked

"yes, sir!" Cole said

"You left her alone in there, with the paints and all the other stuff she can get into?" Cas asked

"oh, shit!" Cole said running back up the stairs he opened the door Daisy had pulled out all the acrylic paints from the top shelf where jimmy knew she couldn't reach and dumped them in the floor as she climbed the bookshelf which was now half tipped over on her she was yelling

"I got it!" Cole said, pushing the bookshelf up as jimmy pulled Daisy out from under it.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked, "no!" She said, holding up her wrist which looked broken, Jimmy scooped her up and headed to the hospital, they x rayed her wrist confirmed it was broken. "Daddy, are you mad?" Daisy asked, "yes, baby, very mad!" He said not looking at her

"Are you gonna spank me?" She asked

"I don't know yet!" He said pacing the room

"what were you thinking?" Jimmy shouted

"I wanted to paint, and no one was in the room, I'm a big girl I get it myself!" She said looking down, Jimmy huffed

"10 when we get home! For not listening and not being downstairs when I got home" He said

"ok, daddy!" She said just wanting his attention, he picked her up so she could sit in his lap

"baby really what's going on?" He asked playing with her hair

"I want your attention! I want you to spank me, I just want you to love me, daddy!" She said sniffing a bit the nurse can in to put in Daisy's cast

"What color?" She asked, "whites, fine!" Jimmy said

"I don't want white, daddy!" She said

"you are getting white!" He said she settled back against him, that's what she needed her alpha and mate showing his dominance over her.

Cas and Dean were waiting for Jimmy and Daisy to get home.

"daddy is Daisy going to be ok?" Dean asked

"Yeah, she just has a broken wrist she'll be ok!" Cas said reassuring Dean he nodded

"daddy she just wants daddy's attention, she said he hasn't knotted her since her heat, just tells her he's tired and goes to sleep!" Dean said trying to save his sister from punishment Cas looked at him

"Really!? That long, I'll talk to him but she still getting a spanking for not listening!" Cas said Dean nodded,

"baby, come keep my cock warm with your mouth!" Cas said, sitting down at his desk, Dean happily made his way to Cas opening his pants and placing his mouth around his daddy.

Jimmy held Daisy in his lap on the way home probably not the safest thing to do, but she needed her alpha,

"princess, I want you to go up and lay across the bed and wait for me!" He said kissing her head she looked up

"I'm sorry I was such a brat and almost killed myself!" She said Jimmy sighed

"I'm glad you know how badly you could have been hurt, baby do you know how much it would hurt me to lose you?" He asked carrying her into the house

"same as if I lost you!" She said scenting his neck

"Yeah, baby!" He said putting her down

"hi Ms. Ellen," She said running upstairs, Ellen smiled at Jimmy

"she just wants your attention, she's been extra bratty this week!" Ellen said

"omega to alpha?" Ellen asked

"of course your point of view is always welcome when it comes to the twins!" Jimmy said, "as an omega, we crave our alphas attention, we needed it like we need to breath. That little girl loves you more than life, your up there with Dean for her I don't mean to overstep right now but get your head out of your ass and give her love and your knot!" Ellen said Jimmy just looked at her

"thank you, Ellen!" Jimmy said, heading upstairs.

Cas was still at his desk when Jimmy walked in,

"hey, brother how's our princess?" Cas asked

"she ok, broken wrist! I think I royally fucked up this week!" Jimmy said Cas looked at him

"I guess I never realized how much omegas need their alphas attention I mean dad, I guess dad's always there for him when he needs him," Jimmy said shaking his head

"well, now you know!" Cas said petting Dean's head, "yeah Dean told me that you haven't knotted her since their heat?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow Jimmy nodded

"I have been tired!" Jimmy said feeling guilty

"Jimmy she needs to know who's in charge!" Cas said letting Dean off his now hard cock,

"you are right! Thanks, brother!" Jimmy said, leaving.

"Over the desk!" Cas said to Dean, who was more than happy to comply.

Jimmy walked into their room, Daisy was laying across the bed like he asked but asleep.

"Princess?" He said rubbing a hand down her back and across her butt, lifting her dress so he could have better access to her

"mm daddy that feels nice!" She mumbled

"wake up, baby!" He said sliding a finger in her ass she moaned a bit, more awake he continued rubbing her butt and than sliding a finger in she wiggled a bit

"more daddy please, I need you so bad!" She whined

"I know baby!" He said sliding down to taste her

"fuck you taste so good!" He said doing it again

"Daddy, I thought you were going to punish me!" She said

"do you want it?" He asked

"Please, daddy I was very naughty today! I need my alpha to show me who's in charge! Daddy, please show me!" She begged, Daisy never asked for the punishments she always hoped jimmy would forget and just cuddle her, but he had been neglecting his alpha duties.

Jimmy knotted Daisy, Cole knocked on the door, "come in!" Jimmy said, covering Daisy no one but he gets to see her like this.

"Sorry, sir Ellen wanted me to tell you, your fathers are here!" Cole said

"thank you, Cole, can you let them know I won't be down for a while!" Jimmy said

"of course sir, also I wanted to apologize for my part in Daisy getting hurt I shouldn't have left her alone!" Cole said

"thank you! But it's mostly my fault!" Jimmy said

"I'm gonna go let your fathers know you'll both be down later!" Cole said

"thank you," Jimmy said, snuggling his mate.

"Baby you gotta wake up!" Jimmy said kissing her lightly

"no daddy wanna stay here!" She said

"ouchie!" She said forgetting her arm was hurt,

"oh no! baby you gotta be careful!" Jimmy said kissing her

"come on we gotta go downstairs and meet my father's!" He said

"carry me!" She said after jimmy pulled her dress on her and got himself dressed in sweats and a T-shirt

"always!" He said, scooping her up.

They made their way downstairs,

"they are in the dining room, sir!" Adam said Daisy looked over Jimmy's shoulder at Adam he gave her a small wave she waved back knowing he forgave her for being a brat,

"daddy my arm really, really hurts!" She said

"I know I have medicine for you to take!" Jimmy said she nodded.

They went into the dining room Cas, and Dean was already there

"I'm sorry we've had a day!" Jimmy said setting Daisy down

"Hello!" Daisy said keeping her eyes down

"Hello, little one!" Chuck said she looked up

"I remember you!" She said a smiled

"daddy he's the man that would come and cuddle us!" She said daisy had told jimmy all about the man that smelled like fresh dirt and nectar who all he wanted was to cuddle with them

"you are right, flower!" Chuck said

"he's your dad!" Daisy asked

"Yeah, he is!" Jimmy said smiling Cas tilted his head

"I asked about it!" Jimmy said Cas nodded he never asked Dean about their time at Crowley's figures he didn't want to talk about it.

"That's my other father, Luc!" Jimmy said pointing to the taller man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes

"hello"  
Daisy said keeping her eyes down knowing he was the family alpha

"what happened?" He asked walking over and knelt in front of her

"I was bad, and the bookshelf fell on me!" Daisy said Luc looked up at Jimmy

"I just got home from work when it happened, the beta I assigned her left her alone to come to tell me she was being naughty and not listening!" Jimmy said Luc nodded

"everything better now?" He asked

"yes, sir!" Daisy said keeping her eyes down

"come sit with me sweetheart you need all the love right now!" Luc said picking her up Jimmy growled a bit

"I'm so sorry dad, I don't know why I did that!" Jimmy said surprised by his reaction Luc looked at him

"I should have asked before I touched her!" Luc said

"umm, can I have my medicine, daddy!" Daisy asked

"of course!" Jimmy said

"how about you sit with me!" Chuck said

"ok," Daisy said, smiling climbing into his lap snuggling close.

Cas followed Jimmy to the kitchen, "what the hell?" He asked

"I don't know, it really annoyed me. dad was touching Daisy" Jimmy said

"I did the same thing! When he picked up Dean!" Cas said,

"it's just your way of letting me know they are yours!" Luc said coming into the kitchen,

"Dad, I am really sorry! I haven't been paying much attention to her this week, and she could have been crushed!" Jimmy said

"it's alright son besides I think chuck has taken a liking to the both of them and now I know why he was adamant about getting them for you!" Luc said with a laugh

"dad, how do you do it?" Jimmy asked, "do what?" He asked

"give dad all the attention he needs, work all the other stuff!?" Jimmy asked

"its balance, omegas are happy just being near their alpha seriously I just let Chuck sit in the office with me read a book, color, be a cockwarmer, sit in my lap and cuddle while I'm on the phone, I don't make work and taking care of his needs separate!" Luc said Jimmy and Cas nodded

"I am horrible at this!" Jimmy said

"No son, you're new to this and Daisy just seems high Maintenance that's all, just let her be near you!" Luc said

"Daddy!?" Dean said

"I'm coming, baby!" Cas said Jimmy shook his head and went to get Daisy

"daddy! I'm hungry" Daisy said

"Dinner will be soon!" Jimmy said she nodded

"here take this it will make your arm hurt less," he said, "thank you, daddy!" She said.

 

"Daddy after dinner can Chuck come color with me?" Daisy asked

"I don't know Dad is that all right, are you staying the night?" Jimmy asked

"We can stay!" Luc said smiling Daisy smiles and looked down

"sweetheart, you can look at me!" Luc said Daisy shook her head

"why no!? He said it was ok!" Jimmy said Daisy huffed a bit

"Daddy he's family alpha!" Daisy whispered Dean nodded

"I have never heard that term before sweetheart what does that mean," Luc asked

"our dad used to say you never look a family alpha in the eye, stupid omegas aren't worthy!" Daisy said in her mock gruff voice making Cas smile when she did that

"well in this family you can look at me when talking to me, ok?" Luc said

"ok," daisy said, looking up and smiling.

After dinner, they headed to the playroom,

"do you carry them everywhere?" Chuck asked

"for the most part!" Cas said

"they are small enough, I enjoy it!" Jimmy said rubbing daisy back she snuggled close to him scenting his neck she sighed happy to be near him,

"Chuck, do you wanna play blocks?" Dean asked

"I told Daisy I would color with her first, I'll do one picture with daisy, and then I'll come to play blocks with you, ok!?" Chuck said

"ok," Dean said, happily getting the blocks out. Jimmy Cas and Luc watched their omegas play happily together

"They are lovely and adorable; it's a shame how their father treated them; he could have mated them to a potent family!" Luc said

"they are!" Cas said

"now they are, but you could have had them when they first presented and trained them like your father and me," Luc said

"it's been pretty easy, they were at Alastair's before they were at Crowley's, so they follow instructions they have their moments like all omegas!" Cas said.

Daisy never wore underwear under her dress Jimmy like it, He's a needy alpha having access to her at all times, sometimes he just likes to rub her soft butt cheeks right now was no exception, she was laying on her tummy legs spread just enough

"princess come here!" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" She said trying to get up without hurting her wrist

"daddy help please!" She said Jimmy smiled a scooped her up she laughed

"what's the matter, daddy?" She asked

"nothing just wanted to hold you!" He said sitting back down next to Cas

"ok," she said snuggling in Jimmy's arms.

"Did you hear John Winchester is marrying that omega he's been seeing?" Luc said Dean and Daisy both looked up pulling them straight out of their little space

"did you say John Winchester is marrying an omega?" Dean asked

"Yeah, do you know John?" Luc asked

"Yeah, we do! He sold us to Alistair!" Daisy said pulling away from Jimmy

"that fucking hypocrite!" She yelled, pushing away from Jimmy and leaving the room, they all looked at each other!

"John is your dad!?" Luc asked

"Yeah, he is!" Dean said, wiping his eyes and sniffing, "I'm gonna check on Daisy!" Dean got up and leaving the room.

"I swear I wouldn't have said anything if I knew!" Luc said

"We know dad, what a low blow!" Cas said looking at Jimmy they heard a crash they all ran out of the room

"That stupid fucker!" Daisy yelled throwing the pillows Dean came in the room

"Leave me alone!" She snapped at him, "Dais!" Dean said

"He hates us, sold us into a life of being beaten and raped, but he's marrying one of us!" She screamed and threw the glass sitting on the table it hit the window and shattered she continued throwing stuff until Jimmy grabbed her and held her tight

"let me go!" She yelled trying to get free Cas grabbed Dean

"let Jimmy handle it!" Cas said when Dean tried to pull away

"she's not in trouble!" Jimmy said reassuring Dean that she would be fine Dean nodded and followed Cas

"let. Me. Go!" She bit out

"Not until you calm down!" Jimmy said

"I can't!" She yelled tears making their way to the surface

"You can baby, just breathe with me, ok?" Jimmy said

"daddy I…. He…" she broke down.

"I know baby! I know what he did!" Jimmy said, letting her cling to him and cry.

Dean was just as angry as his sister he punched a hole in the wall, "Dean!" Cas scolded he didn't lookup

"That son of a bitch!" Dean growled

"little one look at me!" Cas said Dean looked up Cas had never seen that look in Dean's eyes like he wanted to kill someone

"I'm gonna hug you ok?" Cas said, grabbing Dean, he didn't even fight he just stood there tears streaming down his face.

Jimmy held Daisy until she fell asleep against him,

"my sweet princess!" Jimmy said carrying her to another room so the glass from the window could be cleaned and the window replaced,

"Is everything alright!"' Ellen asked seeing Jimmy walking down the hall

"not really, um they found out their father is marrying an omega!" Jimmy said Ellen shook her head

"Are you invited?" Ellen asked

"Yeah, we are!" Jimmy said John had made a name for himself with the money he got from selling the twins no one knew that of course he got into real estate for the rich and famous and became pretty productive himself hooking up with a pretty omega named Meg.

"What was that crash?" She asked

"Daisy was pretty upset, throwing stuff she broke the window!" Jimmy said

"I'll send Cole up to clean it up!" Ellen said

"Thanks, Ellen, sometimes I don't know how we would run this house without you!" Jimmy said hugging her

"go be with her, she needs you more than ever now that's a worse betrayal than being sold!" Ellen said Jimmy nodded

"I gotta check on my dad's!" He said, "Do you want Cole to sit with her?" Ellen asked

"yeah in case she wakes up!"  
Jimmy said Ellen nodded and went to find Cole.

"Are you guys, alright?" Jimmy asked peeking in on his dad's

"yes we are, is daisy ok!?" Chuck asked

"truth I don't really know!" Jimmy said

"jimmy I didn't know I never meant to upset her!" Luc said

"I know it's fine I gotta got back to her, make sure she didn't hurt her wrist more!" Jimmy said

"see you in the morning!" Chuck said.

"You're not supposed to touch me!" Daisy mumbled as Cole stroked her hair

"I can if you're upset!" Cole said continuing to stroke her hair

"I would like you to stop!" She said Cole pulled his hand away even though he could tell she was still upset,

"Where's my daddy?" She asked

"checking in on his dad's!" Cole said still sitting on the bed

"why were you touching me?" She asked

"You were crying in your sleep, I didn't want to leave you!" He said

"ok, will you go find my daddy? I don't like this room; it doesn't smell like him!" She asked

"of course!" He said getting up as Jimmy came in the room he looked at Cole standing near the bed

"she was crying in her sleep sir, I was just trying to comfort her!" He said looking down jimmy nodded

"Daddy, I don't like this room!" Daisy said

"I know princess, you broke the window in our room!" Jimmy said climbing into bed next to her

"oh, sorry!" She said snuggling as close as possible

"it's ok, just this once but next time you get that mad you need to talk to Cas or me ok?" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" She turned to face him.

The next morning they sat down to breakfast.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, and yelled and swore and broke stuff!" Daisy said looking down

"sweetheart looked at me!" Luc said daisy looked up

"I understand, and I'm sorry to the both of you for dumping that news on you!" Luc said

"thank you!" Dean and Daisy said

"from now on when you guys are angry no more destroying the house please!" Cas said

"yes, daddy, sorry!" They said. "I have a question for both of us, and you can say no if you want to" the both nodded "we are invited…"

"I wanna go!" Daisy said not letting him finish

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked

"yes, Dean!?" Daisy asked

"I wanna go too!" Dean said

"then I guess we are going!" Jimmy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wedding, rut and John makes a confession

The day of Johns wedding Daisy and Dean were nervous they hadn't seen their father in 7 years,

"daddy what if he says something mean?" Dean asked on the drive to the venue

"I'll handle anyone me who's mean to my baby boy!" Cas said comforting him

"Princess!?" Jimmy asked

"yes, daddy!" She was in her head again now that jimmy knew what was up he knew how to bring her back without scaring her

"Daisy, baby!" Jimmy said softly touching her hand she looked at him and smiled

"Hi, daddy!" She said

"hi! Are you ok?" He asked

"did I do the thing again?" She asked they all nodded

"sorry just thinking about mama!" She said with tears

"what about her!?" Dean asked with a shaky voice

"I remembered her smell!" She said wiping her eyes

"This is such a disgrace of her memory!" She said looking out the window of the limo, Jimmy slid closer to her

"baby I am so sorry, but you and Dean are the best parts of your mama, and you keep her alive here!" He said pointing to her heart she nodded

"Sorry, I'm so emotional today!" She said

"it's alright!" Jimmy said, pulling her into his lap.

They pulled up to the venue it was extravagant tons of flowers Daisies, and Lily's all around Dean scoffed

"these were mama's favorite!" He said looking at the flowers Daisy shook her head

"Is that why your name is Daisy?" Jimmy asked she nodded

"I was a surprise!" She said, smiling. Cas, Jimmy, and Dean (because Dean wanted to look like his daddy) were all wearing tuxedos, Daisy had on a fluffy purple princess dress that showed off her bite, letting everyone know she was taken.

There were assigned seats The Novak family was awarded the front row,

"Dad, why are we in the front?" Cas whispered to Luc

"he doesn't have any family," Luc said sarcastically Cas shook his head

"Castiel!" A man said Cas turned and looked

"Hello, Nick!" Castiel said

"How have you been!? I haven't heard from you in a while?" Nick said

"I have a mate now!" Cas said

"This little guy?" Nick said

"yes!" Cas said

"doesn't have much meat on him!" Nick said

"he's fine the way he is!" Cas said turning away

"you know Cas was my daddy!" Nick said Dean looked at Nick and growled and long low growl Nick backed up Cas laughed

"good job, baby!" Cas praises him, a few more people came up and talked to Jimmy and Cas they introduced Dean and Daisy but didn't tell anyone who they were.

John finally came in to wait for his bride, he nodded to Chuck,

"Luc how's that new house!?" John asked

"great thanks for asking we just finished the new playroom, got Chuck here all kinds of new stuff!" Luc said putting his arm around Chuck

"James! Castiel and who…." John started to say

"Hello, dad!" Daisy said

"What are you doing here?" He growled

"Jimmy's my mate!" She said showing him her neck

"and Dean is mine!" Cas said

"do not ruin this for me!" John growled

"wouldn't think of it!" Daisy said, smiling at her dad, he walked away to talk to a few other people looking at the twins every few minutes, the music started to let them know the bride was coming. She had on a fitted white dress looked like something out of a Disney movie

"she looks pretty!" Daisy whispered to Jimmy he kissed her, John pushed the veil back showing everyone her face she had dark hair and brown eyes pretty, the ceremony went on for what seemed like forever when it was over it was time for the party.

The bride was on display for everyone to greet and give presents to

"Daddy, did we bring a present?" Dean asked, "yeah, we did!" Cas said handing it to him, they were up next

"Hello!" Daisy and Dean said when they stepped up

"oh my goodness you two are adorable!" She said

"what are your names I'm Meg!" She said

"Dean and Daisy," they said

"Are these your alphas?"' she asked they nodded she was a very different omega

"nice to meet you both!" Meg said

"I'm James!" Jimmy said picking up Daisy

"I'm Castiel!" Cas said picking up Dean she shook their hands, they went to their table

"she different!" Daisy said snuggling close to Jimmy

"daddy I need a paci, did you bring one?" Daisy asked

"yes, baby I bought one for Dean too!" He said taking it out of his pocket

"open," he said, popping the paci in her mouth it had been a while since she needed a paci preferring to suck jimmy thumb when she was stressed.

"James and Castiel Novak! You found yourselves some omegas!" Michael said

"Hello, Michael!" They said

"is that any way to treat your big brother?" He asked

"I see you found one too!" Cas said taking a sip of his drink

"yes, this is Hael!" Michael said, "you may speak!" He said to her

"Hello!" She said In a timid voice

"how do you get ones that small?" Michael asked

"They are naturally small!" Jimmy said Luc and Chuck walked up

"Michael!" Luc said with a smile

"father, hello dad!"' he greets them both

"You missed the ceremony!" Luc said as chuck took his seat, he held his arms out to Dean Cas nodded Dean snuggled close to Chuck.

"I know someone was miss behaving!" He said, looking down at Hael, she hid her face. Michael sat down at the table Hael kneeled next to him like most of the omegas in the room,

"really James I don't know how you stand the age regression!" Michael said eye Daisy's paci

"I'm a needy alpha, and needy alpha needs a needy omega!" Jimmy said stroking Daisy's hair she sighed at the affection

"I really don't understand do they wear diapers?" He asked

"no, they don't like them!" Cas said Michael nodded Daisy lifted her head off Jimmy's chest and rubbed her eye

"sleepy" Jimmy asked she nodded he kissed the top of her head and laid a hand on her back she melted back into him.

"I'm serious, I mean omegas are needy but this," he said pointing to Daisy

"brother, did you just insult my mate!?" Jimmy asked

"What?" Michael asked Jimmy moved her hair out of the way

"oh, shit! Congratulations brother!" Michael said

"You too?" Michael asked Cas he nodded, "it's about damn time!" Michael said.

"James Castiel can I speak with you?" John said coming up to the table

"of course John!" Cas said

"I'll be backstay with Chuck ok?" He said to Dean

"yes, daddy!" Dean said

"umm, dad!" Jimmy said looking at Luc

"are you gonna growl again?" He asked teasing

"no!" Jimmy said, smiling handing Daisy to his dad.

They followed John

"Why did you bring them?" He growled

"they wanted to come!" Cas said

"is there a problem with us bringing our mates?" Cas asked,

"not at all!" John said

"it's not our fault that you sold them!" Jimmy said

"you don't understand!" John said

"no I do, you hate omegas so bad you couldn't stand the sight of your own children!" Cas bit out at him

"yes but that's not why….. I couldn't take care of them!" John said jimmy and Cas looked at John

"We were a week away from them starving to death why do you think they are so small!" John said

"they think you hate them!" Cas said, "I love them more than anything in this world!" John said tears in his eyes

"is that true?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, baby girl it is!" He said she ran to him

"I'm so sorry you thought I hated you!" He said crying

"John, what's going on?" Meg asked annoyed

"uh, this is my daughter Daisy and her twin Dean!" John said to point to Dean sitting with Chuck coloring

"you said they were gone!" She said stopping her foot

"don't worry, we won't bother you!" Daisy said, walking back to the table.

"That wasn't very nice!" John said

"I don't have to be nice to them!" She said jimmy and Cas growled

"I… I didn't," she said

"John, keep your omega in check!" Cas said walking away

"What did she mean?" Jimmy asked

"I didn't know what happened to them, so I just said they were gone!" John said Jimmy nodded and followed Cas to the table.

"Daddy!" Dean said seeing Cas

"little one are you having fun!?" Cas asked

"yes, daddy, lots of fun!" Dean said smiling,

"Dean, where's your sister?" Jimmy asked

"don't know she was upset said she be back!" Dean said

"I told her to wait for you, but she didn't listen!" He added Jimmy looked around and spotted his dad

"Hey, have you seen Daisy?" He asked Luc, "no son she was at the table!" Luc said

"she's not anymore she's gone!" Jimmy said, starting to panic, "calm down we will find her.

Daisy was coming out of the bathroom when Meg cornered her.

"what do you want?" Daisy asked

"You and your filthy brother, gone! You should be ashamed to even show your face here, we all know you were a whore!" Meg said

"you know he hates omegas!" Daisy said

"not all just the kind like you and your brother the needy kind, the kind that gives the rest of us a bad name!" Meg said, "my daddy likes me just the way I am!" Daisy said trying to shove past,

"You need to leave I won't have you lowering the class of my wedding!" She said

"did John pick the flowers?" Daisy asked

"yes, he did!" Meg said daisy laughed

"They were my mother's favorite!" Daisy said, walking away, leaving Meg's mouth gaping.

"Where the hell did you go!?" Jimmy growled grabbing Daisy by her arm

"ow daddy you are hurting me!" She said

"do you know how worried I was!" He said tightening his grip

"you're hurting me!" She whined trying to pull away

"don't ever do that again!" He said pulled her behind him outside to the limo

"Daddy you're hurting my arm!" She said again trying to pull away he picked her up and put her in the limo and climbed in after, he roughly pulled her to him kissing her mouth and neck

"ow!" She said loudly

"you're alright!" He said not stopping or losing his grip

"you're really hurt me!" She said trying to stop him

"stop!" She said he kept going lifting her dress

"stop, please you're hurting me!" She as he pinned her to the sea

t "be my good girl, take daddy's cock!" He said unzipping his pant

"get off of me," she said again he ignored her pinning her down

"come on, princess!" He said

"Damn it, Jimmy stop!" She yelled kicking at him, he looked at her hearing her say his name made him stop

"I'm sorry, you weren't listening," Daisy said tears in her eyes

"oh god princess I am so sorry I don't know what came over me!" He said embarrassed by his own behavior

"Are you ok!?" She asked

"I don't… shit! It's my rut, it's starting!" Jimmy said Daisy looked confused

"it's like your heat, but for alphas, it's a bunch of hormones, and I'm horny all the time and a more aggressive !" Jimmy said

"Daddy you know I'd do anything for you," she said scooting closer now that he was calm

"baby I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He said caressing her face

"I know, do you wanna go home?" She asked Jimmy nodded pulled out his phone and called Cas, letting him know what was happening.

"I bruised you!" He said looking at her arm where his fingers left bruises

"I bruise easy!" She said

"God, you smell so good!" Jimmy said pulling her onto his lap she giggled he was more gentle this time he rubbed his face against her neck soaking in her scent

"baby I wanna knot you over and over again, I want you to feel it for days!" Jimmy said

"I love it when you talk dirty to me!" She said lifting his hand and sliding it under her dress and up her leg

"wet all ready for me!" He said sliding his finger up her slit she moaned a bit

"that's my good girl always ready for daddy!" He said kissing her neck

"I love you, daddy!" She said kissing his mouth

"shit baby we are almost home, but I want you right now!" Jimmy said kissing his way down her neck

"soon daddy and I'm all yours whatever you want!" She said moaning as he fingered her

"god, daddy!" She moaned

"that's it baby, cum for me, cum on daddy's fingers!" He said she clenched tight around his fingers as she came slumping forward against Jimmy's chest

"good girl, you listen so well-baby" he praised her leaving his hand under her dress.

They finally got to the house jimmy carried Daisy in who didn't stop kissing his neck and undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt "everything alright!" Ellen asked, spotting them going upstairs, "yeah just my rut!" He said she smiled he finally had a mate to share it with!

"Daddy will it ever line up, my heat and this!" Daisy asked

"I don't know baby!" He said pulling his clothes off

"Daddy, help!" She said trying to pull her dress off, but it was zipped in the back

"turn around, baby!" He said unzipping her dress kissing down her back as he went

"you are beautiful, baby you got bruises here too!" He said in a sad voice

"daddy! Those are from you and those ones I don't mind on my hips just shows how close you want me!" She said he was on his knees in front of her

"I'm so in love with you!" He said

"love you too, daddy!" She said smiling reaching down undoing his pants

"that looks uncomfortable maybe I should help you out a bit!" She said getting on all fours ass in the air

"oh fuck yeah, baby!" He said with a growl taking his pants off moving behind her.

"God princess!" He said sinking into her, he growled it sent a shiver down her body she loved whenJimmy dominated her made sure she knew he owns every part of her

"oh, daddy!" She moaned

"baby say my name!" Jimmy said she looked over her shoulder

"it ok I wanna hear you say it!" He said, slowing down the pace a bit she smiled "harder James!" She said

"oh fuck, repeat it!" He said picking up the pace

"James that feels so good!" She moaned clenching around his cock when she felt his knot starting to swell

"Oh god baby I'm so close!" He said

"James, can I cum please make me cum!" She begged he flipped her, so she was looking at him

"yeah Daisy cum for me!" A few more thrust and the both came, Daisy laughed a little and leaned against his chest,

"thank you, baby!" He said kissing her forehead

"for what?" She asked he moved so he could sit against the bed

"just being you!" He said

"ok, daddy!" She smiled

"Why did you want me to say your name?" She asked after a few minutes he took a deep breath lifted her chin

"honestly?" He asked she nodded

"I never wanted you to say my name because you were angry with me, and after what I did in the limo I just need to hear you say it because I was making you happy!" He said looking down

"Daddy I wasn't angry, I was scared! You never do that to me I was worried!" She said

"I never wanted to scare you, I feel like such a bad alpha right now!" He said the door opened jimmy snatched a blanket off the bed

"Sorry!" Cas said

"it's alright, maybe knock next time!" Jimmy said with a growl

"Sorry, you know how it is!" Jimmy said

"no problem, I have the same issue as you right now so I'll be in my room with Dean!" Cas said, shutting the door.

"I love it when you get all dominant!" She said wiggling making him moan

"do you now!" He asked running his hands down her back

"mhm, I love it, daddy!" She said leaning against his chest,

"baby I was distraught when I couldn't find you!" Jimmy said

"I'm sorry I went to the bathroom to get some tissue, I didn't mean to worry you, daddy!" She said

"baby you gotta tell me or someone where you are going especially if there are other alphas around!" He said

"yes, daddy, I'm hungry!" She said

"ok baby I'll get you some food!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali and Daisy bond, Daisy wants to surprise Jimmy, Dean and Daisy have a fight

"Little one wake up!?" Cas said kissing his face

"don't wanna, daddy!" Dean said

"come on, we gotta go!" Cas said they we taking to twins on a trip to visit their other older brother Gabriel and his Omega Kali,

"come on, little one!" Cas said again pulling the blankets back

"Daddy!" Dean whined

"your sister has been up for two hours already!" Cas said

"Good for her!" Dean snapped back

"so we are going with bratty today!" Cas said smacking dean on the butt

"ow!" Dean cried, "get up. I won't ask again!" Cas warned Dean grumbled as he got out of the bed.

"Princess, are you excited?" Jimmy asked

"yes daddy very excited to go anywhere with you!" She said climbing into his lap and kissing him

"Daddy, I wanted to say thank you!" She said kissing him softly

"for what?" He asked brushing her hair back from her neck

"letting me be near you more, in the office when you are home!"' she said looking at him and then down

"look at me please!" He said cupping her face

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize how much you need me, but I also didn't realize how much I needed you to be near me!" He said she smiled.

Cas and Dean finally made their way downstairs Dean's eyes were red from crying Daisy looked at him and stuck her lip out

"his fine princess, just extra bratty this morning!" Cas said reaching for her

"ok, daddy!" She said kissing his cheek jimmy smiled, even though they agreed to not share the twins sexual they do share them in other ways like They still call them both daddies, Cas sometimes plays with Daisy while Jimmy plays with Dean hugs and kisses are welcome from both,

"What's wrong little one?" Jimmy asked "snuffing" Dean sniffed

"You can tell me!" Jimmy said Dean nodded

"I'm scared to go on the airplane, I don't like heights!" Dean said looking down

"little one why didn't you just say that!" Cas asked putting Daisy down

"I don't know, it's stupid!" Dean said

"no, it's not!" Cas said picking him up,

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything!" Dean said

"it's alright!" Cas said, kissing him.

They got to the airport, it was a 5 hour flight and the twins were not happy about it luckily their daddies came prepared coloring books crayons, blocks, pacis and bottles, Dean was building with the blocks and Daisy was color she got up to show Jimmy the picture she made and accidentally knocked over Dean's building.

"oh, no! Dean, I'm so sorry my dress got caught!" Daisy said trying to help Dean put it back together he slapped her hard and shoved her away

"stupid bitch!" Dean said

"Dean!" Cas scolded

"princess, are you ok?" Cas asked she nodded and went to Jimmy climb in his lap

"let me see!" He said moving her hand it already started to bruise

"he called me a bitch!" She whispered not to anyone that's what hurt more than Dean hitting her he was never mean to her; in fact, they weren't mean to each other.

"Dean, why did you hit and push your sister and called her a very mean name?" Cas asked he was angry but hiding it well

"she knocked my stuff over, she did it on purpose!" Dean said not looking at Cas

"I'm pretty sure she apologized right away and even tried to help you fix it!" Cas said

"I don't care! She's spoiled! She never gets in trouble!" Dean said Daisy just looked at him he was spoiled too

"Why are you like this, Dean!?" Cas asked,

"she's stupid!" Dean said Daisy started crying

"Why are you mean to me? Daisy said

"I didn't, Dean, I promise I didn't do it on purpose!" Daisy said he turned his back to his sister,

"fine, I'm not your sister anymore!" Daisy said Dean looked at her the look on his face said it all she cut him deep.

"Princess that wasn't nice!" Jimmy whispered to her when she sat back his lap,

"he was mean first!" She said going back to coloring Cas, and Jimmy shook their heads

"Dean, you need to apologize to Daisy!" Cas said, "no!" Dean said Cas took a deep breath

"Dean now! Or you'll get 20!" Cas said

"no!" Dean said

"fine when we get to Gabriel's no playing, spanking and you're gonna lay down!" Cas said

"I don't care!" Dean said

"This is a final warning about being a brat one more time, and I'll make it 25!" Cas said firmly Dean crossed his arms and pouted the plane finally landed after a very tense flight.

Gabriel's mansion was the same size as theirs only more extravagant there was a gold angel statue in the front driveway the estate was two stories a man and a woman were waiting outside,

"Dean, remember no playing! Spanking and then down for a nap!" Cas said

"yes, daddy!" Dean said sounding sad

"Dean I'm sorry I still your sister!" Daisy said feeling guilty about what she said to him

"thank you, I'm sorry I hit you and called you mean name!" Dean said

"thank you!" She said, smiling at him, jimmy laughed he didn't say anything.

"It's about time!" Gabriel said

"Sorry we were delayed!" Cas said

"Hello, Kali!" Jimmy said

"Hello, sirs!" She said she was beautiful tall, dark skin brown hair and stunning brown eyes

"you're beautiful!" Daisy said

"So are you!" Kali said with a smiling Daisy giggled

"I'm Daisy, and that's Dean!" Daisy said

"hello that's Gabriel he's my Alpha!" Kali said

"hi!" Daisy said keeping her eyes down,

"Hello!" Gabriel said

"I need to take Dean to our room, we had some problems on the plane!" Cas said

"yeah ok go on up you know where the room is!" Gabriel said Cas picked Dean up and carried him up stairs,

"so do I wanna know what happened?" Gabriel asked, "Daisy accidentally knocked over Dean's blocks, and he slapped her and shoved her, he's been bratty all morning!" Jimmy said

"that explains the bruise on her face!" Gabriel said

"should we have a snack?" Kali asked Daisy

"daddy is it ok?" Daisy asked

"yes, but first rules!" Jimmy said she nodded "1) don't overeat 2) Be nice 3) kisses," jimmy said she kissed him

"love you, daddy!" She said follow Kali to the kitchen for a snack

"I told Kali about them being little and age play was a thing for you guys, she is more than happy to help take care of whatever they need!" Gabriel said

"thank you, Gabriel!" Jimmy said.

"Daisy sweetheart, how old are you?" Kali asked

"18 Dean and I will be 19 on January 24th," Daisy said

"and being little all the time do you enjoy it!?" She asked

"yes, daddy loves it when I'm little and needy!" Daisy said taking a bite of the cupcake,

"but do you like it?" Kali asked

"Sometimes I like being big better, but I like being little. I don't have to worry about anything, and daddy always takes care of me when he's home!" Daisy said taking another bite

"Can I have some milk, please?" Daisy asked

"sure do you want a sippy cup?" Kali asked

"yes please!" Daisy said smiling

"and Castiel does he take care of you too!?" Kali asked

"yeah, but we don't have sex that's for him and Dean!" Daisy said taking her cup

"can I have another cupcake please!?" She asked

"yes but don't tell your daddy!" Kali said smiling Gabriel and Jimmy came into the kitchen

"princess how many have you had!?" Jimmy asked Daisy shoves the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and held up two fingers.

Gabriel laughed

"You were only supposed to have one!" Jimmy said wiping her mouth that was covered in frosting

"You didn't say that!" Daisy said taking a sip of milk

"you're right I didn't, do you wanna go lay down and take a nap?" Jimmy asked Daisy nodded

"thank you, Kali!" Daisy said

"you're welcome!" She said with a smile,

"What did you ask her? Is she gonna get in trouble?" Gabriel asked

"no I only wanted to make sure she likes being little, and Jimmy wasn't making her!" Kali said

"and what did she say?" Gabriel asked

"she enjoys it jimmy takes good care of her, she's 18, but he dresses her like a child!" Kali said

"just don't do anything that's gonna get that girl in trouble with Jimmy, he says they both are kind of childlike anyways their father sold them the Alistair when they were 11!" Gabriel said

"I wanna take her shopping!" Kali said

"oh, god! Kali, please leave the poor girl alone!" Gabriel said

"I just want to spend some girl time with her she's surrounded by men all day, and from what you told me the females in the house don't seem to like her because she was a whore and that was not her fault!" Kali said

"ok, I'll check with Jimmy first!"

Dean fell asleep after his spanking Cas felt terrible about 20 spanks, but he couldn't back down, Dean needed to know that he wasn't going to allow him to hit his sister.  
Jimmy knocked on the door,

"Hey, he tells you what was up!?" Jimmy asked

"no, but I really just think it was nerves to be truthful!" Cas said

"is Daisy, ok?" He asked

"yeah she's fine, Kali gave her a snack she ate two cupcakes and had a cup of milk!" Jimmy said

"she knows she's only supposed to have one!" Cas said

"yeah I know, but I didn't remind her!" Jimmy said laughing a bit, Cas laughed

"Hey, Jimmy I have a question for ya!" Gabriel said walking down the hallway

"what's up!?" He asked

"so Kali wants to take Daisy shopping just the two of them some girl time!" Gabriel said

"that's fine this is supposed to be a vacation! I'll ask Daisy to see if she wants to go!" Jimmy said

"thanks this means a lot to Kali I told her about Hannah and what happened Kali wants to be her friend!" Gabriel said

"Daisy will love that she doesn't have any girlfriends, that would be great!" Jimmy said, smiling.

 

Dean woke up from his nap in a better mood,

"Daddy, I'm sorry I was such a brat this morning!" Dean said

"it's ok little one all is forgiven!" Cas said Dean hugged him and gave him a kiss

"I need to talk to Daisy, I shouldn't have done all that stuff to her, she's my sister!" Dean said with tears feeling very very guilty

"I'm sure Daisy will forgive you!" Cas said

"come on it's almost time for dinner, and I'm sure you're hungry!" Cas said Dean nodded and followed Cas to the dining room

"This is Dean!" Cas said

"Hello!" Dean said

"hi, I'm Kali!" She said

"I'm Gabriel!" He said

"jimmy down yet?" Cas asked

"not yet but I peeked in, and they both were out cold!" Gabriel said,

"I'm sure they were, it's the only time he actually sleeps!" Cas said

"I remember he never could get a good night's sleep even as a kid!" Gabriel said

"Are we late!" Jimmy asked walking in carrying a still half asleep Daisy

"no your right on time!" Gabriel said

"Princess you gotta sit in the chair" jimmy said

"no!" She said squeezing her legs around his waist

"she has a hard time waking up!" Jimmy said

"Kali wants to ask you something!"' Gabriel said

"yes, Kali!?" Daisy said very sleepily

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow just you and me?" Kali asked

"Really!? You wanna be my friend!?" Daisy asked

"of course don't you want to be my friend?" Kali asked

"very much! Yes, I wanna go! Can I go, daddy, please!?" Daisy said everything very excited Everyone laughed a bit

"yes baby you can go, just remember to stay with Kali the whole time!" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy, thank you!" She said, kissing him.

After dinner, they wanted to play,

"come on Kali come color with me, please! Chucks the only one besides my daddies who will color with me Cole always says he's only supposed to watch, but I think he's just trying to look up my dress!" Daisy said Kali laughed

"I'll color with you!" She said

"I'll go get my books, and you can pick first!" Daisy said running

"no running you just got your cast off!" Jimmy yelled

"Sorry, daddy!" She yelled back

"is she like that all the time?" Kali asked

"no, she's usually quieter, but I think it's because she doesn't have any friends outside of us, thank you, Kali, for being kind to her!" Jimmy said

"daddy umm is Daisy still mad at me?" Dean asked

"I think she might be a little bit, but nothing a little more attention from you can fix, asked her if you can color too!" Jimmy said

"Thanks, daddy!" Dean said with a smile.

Daisy came running back in

"I said no, running!" Jimmy said

"I know, but I saw a spider! It was huge!" Daisy said climbing into his lap

"where?" Gabriel asked

"in the hall!" She said pointing

"don't kill it!" Daisy said

"what do you want me to do?" Gabriel asked nicely knowing she was in little space

"You gotta put it outside!" She said

"ok, you gonna help!" Gabriel asked she sighed

"boys!" She said getting a piece of paper and a cup, everyone followed her into the hall

"see it, it's huge!" She said pointing to the spider that was about the size of a dime

"daddy get it!" She said handing him the stuff

"I thought you were gonna do it!" He said she sighed

"fine, but I get lots of kisses for being brave!" She said

"always, baby!" He said smiling

"daddy Daisy's very scared of spiders!" Dean whispered to Cas

"I know baby that's why Jimmy's having her do it, she'll be ok!" Cas said she took a deep breath a put the cup over the spider

"Daddy, help!" She said

"lift the cup just a little so the paper can be slid under!" Jimmy said letting her do it

"I did it! daddy see!" She said

"I see, baby! You were very brave!" Jimmy said smiling at her

"Gabriel can we put the spider in the garden!?" Daisy asked

"yes, we can! Do you wanna carry it?" He asked

"no!" She said he laughed

"I got it!" He said, walking out the door with a spider.

Daisy went back to the dining room to color,

"she's charming!" Kali said

"that she is, she really likes you!" Jimmy said

"I like her too, I have to be honest I thought the age play was kind of weird, but I can see the appeal that feeling of being needed and for them being wanted after all these years never really been kids!" Kali said

"Most people this it's some kind of pedophilia, but it's not at least for me she's of age, and if she didn't like it she'd tell me!" Jimmy said

"Kali come on!" Daisy said

"I'll be right there, sweetheart!" She said smiling,

"I think your omega has softened my Kali, sometimes I think she's the alpha!" Gabriel said

"she is different but then so are you!" Jimmy said smiling

"so dad got them for you guys!?" Gabriel asked

"yeah Chuck went because dad was on a business trip, he just wanted someone to cuddle with stumble upon them while with someone else!" Jimmy said

"I have never seen either one of you this happy!" Gabriel said

"it's crazy the second I saw her she looked up with those big green eyes it was like the world slowed down and she was it!" Jimmy said

"well I do believe brother you are in love, you mated her but are you gonna marry her ya know make it official!" Gabriel said

"yeah, I think I might just, Cas and I are planning on doing it together ya know!" Jimmy said Gabriel smiled

"my baby brothers I never thought you two would settle down!" Gabriel said.

"Dais, can I color?" Dean asked

"I guess!" She said handing him a coloring book

"can I have some colors?" He asked she shrugged And handed him the crayons

"Daisy, I'll be right back!" Kali said

"ok," she said smiling, Kali went to Cas

"they apologize to each other, but I think she's madder that he was mean to her!" Cas said answering her unasked question Kali nodded

"they'll get over it!" Cas said

"Daddy I'm tired!" Daisy said

"I thought we were coloring?" Dean said she just looked at him

"Daisy, I said I was sorry!" Dean said

"you, you of all the people in the world don't get to call me a bitch and just get to apologize, I'm still mad!" She said

"Daisy please I swear I didn't mean it, I don't even know why I said it!" Dean said

"you don't get to be mean to me, not you!" She said tears filling her eyes

"ok, you're I am sorry and if I could take it back I would but I can't!" Dean said

"you are my best friend, and you got mad for no reason you hit me and pushed me!" Daisy said

"I know sis I'm so sorry!" Dean said crying

"Just give me some time!" Daisy said

"ok," Dean said helping her pick up her coloring book and crayons,

"night dais!" Dean said,   
"night,"

Jimmy followed.

Daisy climbed up on the bed,

"Princess, are you alright?" Jimmy asked

"no, not really!" She said sniffing

"I'm sorry Dean was mean to you!" Jimmy said laying next to her

"thank you, daddy!"' she said

"do you wanna cuddle?"' he asked

"no, I wanna take a bath!" She said

"I can do that for you!" Jimmy said kissing her cheek

"Hey, mister you owe me lots of kisses!" She said

"that I do, and I will give them to you later, bath first!" Jimmy said

"take it with me!" She said he smiled.

"I like baths!" She said leaning against jimmy

"me too! But only with you!" He said

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" She asked

"of course, baby you know you can ask me anything!" He said she turned to face him she took a deep breath

"is it ok that I'm still mad at Dean?" She asked

"baby, I know he apologized to you, and that will never take away the sting of what he did to you but let him make it up to you, but it is fine that you didn't forgive him right away!" Jimmy said she started crying he pulled her to his chest

"it's alright!" he said, kissing the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Kali and Daisy left to go shopping after breakfast and a handful of rules for Kali regarding Daisy.

"yes, sir!" She said

"bye daddy, I love you!" Daisy said giving him a hug,

"wow! You drive?" Daisy asked

"yes, sometimes!" Kali said

"Awesome!" Daisy said

"so I thought we could go get manicures and pedicures and then maybe get some new clothes, something special for you to wear just for your daddy!" Kali said raising an eyebrow

"I don't know what that means!" Daisy said

"like some pretty underwear, so something for your alone time!" Kali said Daisy nodded everyone just always keep her naked

"Daddy doesn't like me to wear underwear!" Daisy said

"ever?" Kali asked

"no, he doesn't like it!" Daisy said,

"ok," Kali said.

They go to the nail shop. Daisy got a bit nervous.

"it's ok omegas only, and the techs are betas!" Kali said.  
Kali told them what they were there for the lady told them to pick a color,

"there's so many!" Daisy said looking at all the pinks

"I want this one!" She said picking up a bottle of baby pink,

"Are you sure!?" She asked Daisy nodded after they got the nails done, they went to clothes shopping.

"Daisy come here, look at this!" Kali said holding up a black dress

"that's pretty!" Daisy said

"for you!" Kali said

"no daddy won't like it!" She said shaking her head

"do you like it!?" Kali asked

"very much!" Daisy said

"go try it on!" Kali said Daisy took the dress and went to the fitting room, Daisy loved the dress it was fitted in all the right places showing off her little body

"wow, girl!" Kali said

"it looks alright?" Daisy asked Kali nodded

"You should get it and wear it for Jimmy!" Kali said

"I don't know, I don't want him to get mad!" Daisy said

"if he gets mad I'll take your punishment ok?" Kali said

"Really, you'll tell him!?" Daisy asked

"of course, besides I enjoy the spanking!" Kali said with a smile.

They got a few more things present for Jimmy in case the dress thing goes sideways, and Daisy does end up in trouble.

"I know Jimmy doesn't like you to wear underwear, but I was thinking about what you said about Cole!" Kali said

"what about him?" Daisy asked looking at the tree go by in their way home,

"he tries to look under your dress, right?" Kali asked

"yeah I didn't notice Dean did, I guess my dress was up Dean fixed it, Cole and Adam are always whispering, and Adam seems annoyed when they are done!" Daisy said

"have you told jimmy about this?" Kali asked

"no, nobody likes me as it is I don't wanna add another person!" Daisy said looking down as they pulled up to the house,

"let me go in first and tell him about your surprise!" Kali said,

"you're sure he won't get too mad?" Daisy asked second-guessing, letting Kali talk her into buying this dress Kali looked at her and got out of the car.

Everyone was in the dining room.

"Hello, lovely!" Gabriel's said

"where's Daisy?" Jimmy asked

"she's coming, but I want to let you know she got something and Daisy worried you'll get mad, now if you are upset about it I ask you take it out on me I may have talked her into it!" Kali said

"oh Kali what did you do?" Gabriel's asked with a groan

"it's nothing bad she just wants to be big today, that's all and feel like a grown-up!" Kali said Jimmy raised an eyebrow

"well, now I wanna know!" Cas said

"Jimmy, do you promise?" Kali asked

"I promise!" Jimmy said now worried what Kali had talked his sweet girl into,

"Daisy, you can come in now!" Kali said Daisy walked in hair up in an up-do, fitted black dress, make-up was subtle like she wasn't wearing any and flats.

"Holy mother!" Gabriel said

"wow!" Cas said

"dais, you look beautiful!" Dean said she smiled, but the only person she carried about hadn't said anything he was staring at her

"Daddy, are you mad?" She asked looking down she knew it this was a bad idea now his mad at her

"Baby, you look amazing!" Jimmy said with a smile she let out a breath

"why did you think I would be mad!?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know, you never let me wear anything like this!" Daisy said

"Baby I…" Jimmy said looking at her he scooped her up

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to hide this!" He said

"it's ok daddy!" She said kissing him

"what else did you do today?" He asked

"I got my nail painted!" She said showing him

"gorgeous toes too?" He asked she nodded he leaned in and whispered in her ear

"when we get up stairs I'm gonna fuck you while you're still in this dress!" Jimmy whispered kissing his cheek

"promise?" She whispered back, "we will be upstairs!" Jimmy said, leaving the room.

"I'm so happy he liked it!" Kali said sitting down

"I think he more than liked it!" Cas said laughing

"daddy Daisy looked very pretty!" Dean said

"she did baby, you wanna go upstairs?" Cas asked Dean nodded and followed Cas,

"well, I think that little surprise was welcome across the board!" Gabriel said

"I have to say I had no idea!" He added Kali raised an eyebrow

"you know you're the only girl for me!" Gabriel said, "what did you get?" He asked, "you'll have to wait and see!" She said winking.

"Jeez fuck Daisy!" Jimmy said holding her up against the door kissing down her neck he slid his hand up her dress

"what's this?" He asked smiling

"your second surprise!" She said smiling she had on matching bra and panties with little bows

"well, now I have to take the dress off to see!" He said she sighed

"or we can leave it all on," she said he smiled and moved her to the bed.

They went back downstairs for dinner,

"Daisy sweetheart, I would really like to tell Jimmy about Cole!" Kali whispered to her

"no Kali, please I don't need anyone else not liking me, it's lonely enough!" She whispered

"sweetheart, you don't want people around you like that! He clearly just sees you as an object; he's not a friend!" Kali whispered back Daisy sighed

"your right you can tell him," Daisy said

"thank you, sweetheart, you know it's only because I care?" Kali said Daisy nodded,

"Princess come sit with me now, foods almost ready!" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy!" Daisy said going and sitting next to him.

After dinner, Kali pulled Jimmy, Cas, and Gabriel aside

"what's up?" Gabriel asked Kali took a deep breath

"Daisy told me some stuff, and she doesn't really want me to tell you, but she agreed, just please don't be mad at her she's lonely she wants everyone to like her! Dean seems to have it easier with your staff than Daisy does!" Kali said, "what did she tell you?" Jimmy asked

"First, it's Cole the beta that watches over her while you're at work!" Jimmy nodded

"she told me he doesn't play with her when she wants to play with the toys and he doesn't let her paint because he doesn't want to clean up, or do any of the things he's supposed to but she doesn't want him to be mad at her, so she didn't tell you, and he's always looking up her dress now Adam seems like a good guy also gets on Cole about it!" Kali said Jimmy looked at Kali

"she told you all this?" Jimmy asked

"yes she did, but only because I coaxed it out of her, she was reluctant at first!" Kali said

"is there anything else we should know?" Cas asked Kali nodded

"it's not all the stuff she talks highly of Ms. Ellen, but most of the women talk about her and how she was a whore and how if any woman with self-respect wouldn't allow men to do such things to her!" Kali stopped and wiped a tear

"I hate that people think that of her, she's so sweet and I really thought you should know because she won't tell you because she thinks they will hate her more!" Kali said looking down and the away trying not to cry,

"thank you, Kali, and I'm not mad at her. I'm happy she has you to talk to!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Cas left the room, "Dean didn't say anything to you?" Jimmy asked

"no, but he might just be protecting his sister!" Cas said pacing the hall

"I wanna know who's saying what!" Jimmy said angrily

"we are having a huge staff meeting when we get home!" Cas said

"weed out who wants to be there and who doesn't wanna be there anymore!" Cas said Jimmy nodded in agreement,

"Daddy, are you ok?" Dean asked, coming out into the hall, "yeah baby, we are ok!" Cas said, smiling.

When Jimmy took Daisy to their room, she climbed up on the bed and laid down,

"Princess, I wanna talk to you!" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy," she said sitting up

"baby, why didn't you tell me about Cole?" He asked

"umm I… I just don't have a lot of friends, I know I have Dean and you and Daddy, but I don't have anyone else when you are gone!" She said looking down,

"baby if people are mean to you because of what you were, they are not your friends!" Jimmy said

"I…. you don't understand and you never will!" Daisy said getting off the bed and heading to the door

"Daisy talk to me!" Jimmy said

"you don't know what it's like it's not just because I was a whore; it's because I'm omega! You'll never understand what that's like, you're an alpha people automatically respect you! me and Dean, even Kali we don't get that, we get looked down upon because we need more attention because we need to please our mates!" She said, almost yelling.

"You're right! I don't know what it like but I can tell you that's it's wrong and not understanding fully until I met you and Dean, you teach me everyday that just because someone is an omega it doesn't mean they aren't worthy of respect or admiration what you and Dean or any omega in your situation have been through and you still, think of others before yourself says more about you than anything!" Jimmy said

"Sometimes it's just easier, he looked up my dress, and Adam says something if he catches him just don't fire him he needs to learn to respect you and the fact that I'm your mate!" Daisy said, "you're right, sweetheart!" He said, kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got home the next morning, they called all the staff to the dining room, everyone was nervous.

"do you know what this is about?" Harry asked

"Nope, not a clue!" Ellen said, knowing it probably had something to do with the way Harry and the other staff treated Daisy. Jimmy and Cas walked in without Daisy and Dean they were still sleeping,

"good morning, everyone!" They said

"good morning, sirs!" They said,

"it has been brought to our attention that some of you have not been very nice to Daisy but are very nice to Dean!" Cas said Jimmy let him take the lead with this meeting not trusting himself to call people out in front of everyone, they all looked at each other

"she was a whore, sir, how do you let people do that stuff to you?" Gladys asked.

"well Gladys you were lucky enough to present beta, you have a family that loves you just the way you are, am I right?" Cas asked

"yes, sir!" Gladys answered

"do you know how old Daisy was when she presented?" Cas asked

"no, sir," she said

"she was 11!" Ellen answered

"yes Ellen, you are correct they were 11 when they presented, and their father who hates omegas, by the way, sold them to Alastair's!" Cas said

"so for any of you who think it was her choice to have men and women rape and bet her you are sorely mistaken, she never wanted any of that you know what she hoped for in the 7 years she was forced to have sex with people that an alpha would come and take not only her but her brother too and they both could get out!" Cas said, anyone who had ever said anything wrong about Daisy now looked guilty

"if any of you have a problem with Daisy or Dean being mates to us you need to find work somewhere else!" Cas said about 5 of the staff members left

"ok," Cas said.

"I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting my mate!" Jimmy said

"or her brother and the only reason it's gone on as long as it has is that that sweet girl, all those people who left don't like, was because she didn't want to get anyone in trouble!" Jimmy added

"to those of you who are kind and respectful of the twins thank you!" Cas said

"Cole, I wanna speak with you alone!" Jimmy said leavening the room Cole followed,

"so you know why Daisy never told me you don't do half the things you are supposed to with her?" Jimmy asked

"no, sir!" Cole said

"because she just wants to be liked and treated with respect, now if you can't do that you can leave too!" Jimmy said

"I'm sorry, sir!" Cole said looking down

"I know she's a bit high maintenance and believe me it's one of the things I love about her, but she's also very insecure, I need to know that I have someone looking out for her when I'm not around!" Jimmy said

"yes, sir, I'll do better with her!" Cole said

"thank you! That's all I ask!" Jimmy said walking away

"oh and one more thing, you try to look up her dress one more time, and I'll gouge an eye out!" Jimmy said, walking up the stairs.

Jimmy checked in on Dean he was still sleeping, he went to his own room Daisy was wake and breathing heavy.

"baby what are you.." he stopped once he noticed where her hand was

"hi, daddy!" She said not stopping he raised an eyebrow

"I didn't know where you went, and I'm so wet this morning, and I just…" she moaned a bit.

"shit!" Jimmy said watching her, she moved her hand slowly touching herself just enough, Jimmy stripped and climbed on the bed, she didn't stop he tried to move her hand

"nope, mister I'm in charger this morning!" She said he raised an eyebrow

"our sex lately has been…. well a bit vanilla!" She said pushing him down

"what did you have in mind?" Jimmy asked

"Well, first I wanna be on top once in a while!" She said Jimmy nodded smiling he kinda like this 6 months, and she never tried to take control it was hot,

"how do you feel about tying me up?" Daisy asked

"wait! You wanna be tied up?" Jimmy asked

"is it too much? I could tie you up!?" She asked crawling up to him

"whatever you want?" He said

"Good!" She said patting his chest and rolling off the bed,

"Hey!" Jimmy said, "I'm locking the door!" She said, "good idea!" He said

"I have one more question!" She said

"shoot!" Jimmy said

"how do you feel about anal?" She asked

"you know I enjoy it!" He said

"I meant in you?" She said he just looked at her

"Daddy I'm just asking how am I gonna know if I don't ask, besides I don't want it to be weird if one day..!" She was kissing up to his chest

"I…. decided kiss that kiss I kiss wanted kiss to try it with you!" She said, reaching his mouth and stopping.

"I've never on myself!" Jimmy said

"do you want to?" She asked kissing his neck

"I umm baby stop!" He said

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!" She said looking down feel embarrassed

"oh no, baby it's fine that you asked!" He said sitting up

"I just… I never really thought about it!" Jimmy said Daisy was straddling his lap

"I didn't mean right now!" She said touching his face,

"I just think about it, and remember I am very experienced!" She said smiling capturing his mouth in a very passionate kiss, there was a knock at the door,

"seriously!" Daisy said climbing off jimmy and covering herself,

"Hey, sorry!" Cas said

"Morning, Daddy!" Daisy said

"morning princess!" He said back

"We have that conference call in about 10 mins!" Cas said

"I forgot about that, I'll right let me get dressed!" Jimmy said closing the door,

"You wanna come and sit with me?" He asked

"is that even a question?" She asked climbing off the bed, she got a dress out and pulled it over her head as jimmy pulled in sweat and a T-shirt,

"daddy are you mad at me?" Daisy asked

"no sweetheart, just thinking about what you asked, that's all!" He said, taking her hand and heading to the office.

"I know, but there's the problem!" Cas said sounded exhausted he had to start the conference call by himself,

"James has just joined us!" Cas said looking at Jimmy

"Hello sorry, what did I miss?" James asked sitting down in a chair Daisy was going to sit on the floor next to him he pulled her in his lap and put his finger to his lips she nodded and snuggled into him,

"We already agreed to buy the company, and gave an advance!" Jimmy said running his hand down Daisy back, he muted the phone so no one in the other end could hear,

"Princess!" He said she nodded and lifted her dress,

"now!?" Cas asked jimmy shrugged she sank down making small circles,

"Stay still!" He said kissing her forehead

"can I have paci!?" She asked Cas nodded and opened the desk drawer

"open!" He said, popping the paci in her mouth Jimmy took the phone off mute.

"Such a good girl!" Jimmy whispered

"so you're not backing out, so what's the point of this call?" Cas asked

"Well, sir, we just wanted to be sure you still wanted the company!" The man on the phone said

"yes, we do!" Jimmy and Cas said, Daisy looked sat Jimmy she wanted to move he shook his head, she teased him this morning,

"just a few more minutes!" Jimmy whispered, Dean walked in Cas put his fingers to his lips Dean nodded and sat down on the floor Daisy waved a small wave at Dean, she still hadn't fully forgiven him for what happened on the plane, but they were getting there, she sighed move a little Jimmy placed a hand on her hips and shook his head

"so we will see you next week!" The man asked

"yes of course and we will be bringing our omegas!" Cas said

"they are more than welcome to come!" The man said

"see you then," Cas said hanging up,

"good morning, Little one!" Cas said as Dean stood up

"Morning, Daddy!" Dean said, smiling, "such a good girl!" Jimmy said smiling she wiggled a bit and smiled behind the paci,

"come on!" He said.

They were curled up waiting for Jimmy's knot to go down,

"you're so good to me, princess!" Jimmy said she laughed

"daddy, you take care of me!" She said

"yeah but you take of me when I need it, always ready to please me like this morning during the call!" Jimmy said she nodded, she fell asleep jimmy slipped out of her and went to find Cas.

Cas was with Dean in the playroom,

"hey!" Jimmy said

"where's Daisy?" Dean asked

"she's taking a little nap!" Jimmy said Dean went back to playing with the cars

"Cas I have something to ask you?" Jimmy said

"ok!" Cas said confused

"have you ever, umm well have you ever done anal?" Jimmy asked

"yeah, Jimmy that's kinda how Dean and I, you know have sex! Do you need to go back to health class?" Cas asked

"no, I meant like you!" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, it's enjoyable if done right! Why are you asking?"

"Uh because Daisy bought it up apparently our sex is a bit vanilla!" Jimmy said Cas started laughing

"yeah I'm sure it is, Dean said the same thing a few weeks ago we changed some stuff up I let him have some control, and he has blown my mind in bed!" Cas said jimmy nodded, "just let her have some control I mean like really let her have control!" Cas said smiling

"also let her tie you up!" Cas said winking at him Jimmy left thinking about what Cas said what was the harm if anything he didn't like it she would stop and they wouldn't have to do it again.

Jimmy went back to his room, Daisy was awake.

"Hi, daddy!" She said smiling

"hi, baby!" He said laying down next to her,

"I thought about what you asked all of it, and we can try it!" Jimmy said

"daddy if you don't like anything we don't have to do it!" Daisy said

"I know baby, but I want to with you!" He said

"thank you, daddy!" She said

"of course, baby!" He said.

 

Later that night,

"Jimmy, look at me!" Daisy said getting him to open his eyes,

"are you ok?" She asked smiling

"yeah Dais, just nervous, I love it when you say my name!" He said she smiled

"We can wait!" She said straddling his chest,

"no baby, I'll be ok!" He said

"ok," she said, kissing him.

"turn over!" She said she moved so he could turn over, he spent the last half hour in the shower getting clean and overthinking before Daisy came in and gave him a blow job to calm his nerves,

"Are you still ok?" She asked

"yes!" Jimmy said

"Just tell me to stop, and I'll stop!" She said

"I know Dais, can we just start! Please!" He said, she kissed one cheek and then the other, she spread his ass cheeks he pulled away when the air hit his hole

"hold still, daddy!" She said

"Sorry, call me, Jimmy!" He said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"yeah just in here when it's you and… oh, god!" She said when she gave him a small lick testing the waters, he didn't say stop, so she did it again he moaned a bit happy with the noises he was making

"Jesus fuck Christ!" He said Daisy laughed.

She popped opened the top of the flavored lube and rubbed it on her fingers she worked her tongue in spreading one cheek adding a digit.

"oh, shit! That's…., oh!" Jimmy said trying to scoot away as a reflex of being penetrated

"Are you still ok, Jimmy!?" She asked not moving her finger

"um yeah, yeah I'm ok!" He said

"just breath, baby!" She said adding more lube and sliding her finger, her hands weren't massive, but Jimmy definitely felt it

"oh god, that feels good!" Jimmy said, he moaned a bit when she added another finger

"fuck! Baby, it's too much, just give me a sec!" He said slumping forward on the pillows

"Jimmy, we can stop!" She said concerned she pulled her fingers out he whined actually whined

"Jimmy? Baby, are you ok?" She asked again

"yeah I'm ok, we can keep going! Call me baby too!" Jimmy said she kissed him, she lubed up her fingers up with her own slick this time and slid them in

"fuck, you smell so good!" He said she giggled and continued moving her fingers in and out a little fast

"oh, shit! Right there do it again!" He said when she was in far enough to brush his prostate, she kept it up

"fuck baby I need to cum, touch me, please! Please!" He begged

"beg me more!" She said

"please, Daisy, please baby!" Jimmy begged she smirked and removed her fingers,

"turn over," she said he flipped on to his back; he was flushed and breathing hard.

She kissed him he ran his hands up and down her body

"fuck baby, please!" He begged she smiled lined herself up and sank down slowly feeling every inch of him

"oh, baby!" He said grabbing her hips

"no, I'm in control tonight!" She said making small circles with her hips making him moan

"oh, baby! Please, Dais, please!" He begged

"I love seeing you like this. I make me so wet!" She said moving slowly he growled

"enough playing!" He said grabbing her hips making her move faster,

"Jesus fuck, Jimmy!" She said meeting his movements he sat up she ground her hips down and kissed him

"I'm so close baby!"

"Me too, jimmy oh god!" She said She clenched tight feeling his knot catching he reached in search of her clit and started rubbing they came hard at the same time they kissed softly

"I love you!" Daisy said

"I love you too!" Jimmy said they both were breathing heavy

"Jimmy are we gonna have a pup?" She asked

"yeah baby we are, but you gotta be in heat to get pregnant!" He said

"why is it so inconsistent?" She asked

"I don't know a baby could be from…" he moaned as he moved into a better position

"are you ok like this?" He asked her straddling his lap

"I'm good like this!" She said kissing him

"why are you asking about pups?" He asked

"Chuck may have bought it up when I talked to him the other day, I think he wants grandbabies!" Daisy said, looking at Jimmy, he nodded.

"Was it ok?" She asked

"Yeah, it was great actually!" He said smiling,

"you know if you work at it, you cum from just that!" She said

"it was intense, is it like that for you?" He asked

"yes and no, I don't have a prostate, so I don't have that feeling, but it's weird like I can feel all of you inside me more so than the other way, I enjoy it more with you!" She said smiling

"I enjoy a lot of things more with you!" Jimmy said

"like what?" She said leaning against him

"sleep for one, I sleep so much better with you next to me! I had horrible insomnia before you came!" Jimmy said

"that makes me happy you sleep better, what else?" She said enjoying that he was open with her right now, they didn't talk about things often

"mmm everything really, the playroom is more enjoyable with both you and Dean I think before it was something that I enjoyed and my partner just did it because I liked it!" Jimmy said

"that's how I felt at first I was just doing it because it was what you wanted!" Daisy said

"and now?" He asked

"I enjoy being in that headspace I like being little! I like that you take care of everything for the first time in my life I don't have to worry if we get enough food for the both of us, or if my scrape is going to get infected and if it does is someone gonna call the doc!" She said.

Jimmy rubbed her back.

"I like this, this right here just you and me talking!" She said

"I do to we need to do it more!" Jimmy said

"I agree, you know what else I like?" She asked

"what!?"

"There's this moment before you fall asleep you squeeze me tight, kiss my shoulder and say I love you, you do it every night since I got here!" She said

"I do!" He said

"Yeah, it's my favorite thing!" She said climbing off his lap

"my legs are starting to hurt!" She said laying down,

"what else? Tell me!" Jimmy said laying down and facing her

"you really wanna know?" She asked

"yes! If you gonna be my wife and mate one day…." he realized what he said.

"your wife?" She asked

"if you want to do that I mean we don't have to, it's just and piece of paper the bite means more!" Jimmy said stumbling over his words looking down she sat up and climbed back into his lap he sat up too

"James Novak nothing would make me happier!" She said smiling and kissing him

"that was not an official proposal!" He said

"I know!" She said laying back down

"now what else?" He said

"When you get home before you kiss me, you soak in my scent, like it's the best thing you've smelled all day!" She said.

"That's because it is the best thing I have smelled all day!" Jimmy said,

"it's little things you do, the way you always make sure my dress is tucked under my butt when you pick me up, when I'm naughty, and you think it's funny the way you try to hold it together and your eyes crinkle in the corners, how blue your eyes are, I can get lost in them, the way you smell I don't know it's a lot of things!" She said

"You have things that I love!" Jimmy said

"What!?" She said with a smile

"hmm there are small in the moment things when I get home from work there's the second before you see me you look a bit sad but it's gone the second you see me your whole face lights up, the way when you think I'm asleep you trace my jaw with your fingers, and the kiss where you traced, the way you say my name like it holds all the answers to every question you have, when your in little space and feeling cuddly you lay your head on my shoulder and press your nose to my neck scenting me, how green your eyes are or when you get excited, and you jump up and down, the way you always make sure Dean eats first even tho he's trying to make sure you do too, I love your love!" He said she sniffed

"baby I didn't mean to make you cry," jimmy said

"no I'm not sad, that's the nicest stuff anyone has ever said to me!" She said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas get nervous  
> Daisy can be a bit obsessed

"Jimmy stop fidgeting!" Cas scolded

"what if she's no?" Jimmy said

"she's not gonna say no!" Cas answered, they had gotten back from the uneventful business trip, but Dean and Daisy had won over their business partners, they had prepared to surprise their omegas on the journey with a purpose, but Dean and Daisy both ended up with colds and us grumpy, so they decided to wait until they felt better.

"You're worried now? She's already your mate Jimmy this is just solidifying their bond with us!" Cas said Jimmy nodded still worried there was a chance she says no.

"Daddy, where are you?" Daisy called

"We are in here, princess!" Jimmy called from the dining room, they had set up a candlelight dinner for them

"wow! Is this for us?" Daisy asked smiling

"yes, it is!" Cas said, "I love it!" Dean said smiling

"what's the occasion!?" Daisy asked sitting down

"baby can I just do something nice for you?" Jimmy asked

"of course you can!" She said smiling, Ellen came in with dinner

"You both look extra pretty tonight!" Ellen said

"thank you" Ms. Ellen they said, she nodded at Cas and Jimmy. Jimmy was nervous. He knocked his wine glass over.

"what is going on?" Daisy asked

"I'm fine dais!" Jimmy said smiling

"both of you are acting really weird, tell us or we are going upstairs!" Dean said.

"Ok!" Cas said looking at jimmy

"come here!" Cas said to Dean he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket

"Dean Winchester, I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you! I never want to spend anyone minute without you in my life will you do me the amazing honor of being my husband!?" Cas asked Dean just stared for a second before he could speak

"yes, yes!" He said hugging and kissing Cas, Daisy clapped happily for her brother

"Daisy, look!" He said showing her his new engagement band Encrusted with diamonds,

"it's beautiful, just like you!" Daisy said hugging her brother

"Is this why…" she turned Jimmy was down on one knee

"yes!" Was all she said before he said anything

"wait I have some stuff I wanna say!" Jimmy said

"Sorry, go ahead!" Daisy aid wiping her eyes

"Daisy Winchester, the second you looked at me with those beautiful green eyes I knew you were the only one for me, you teach me every day what it means to love and to be love will you be my wife!?" He asked

"yes, I would love to be your wife!" She said hugging him, her ring was a beautiful princess cut pink diamond with diamonds in the band

"wow!" She said when he slid the ring on "thank you!" They both said.

"Ms. Ellen, you can come out now!" Daisy said laughing

"let me see!" She said

"James, that's beautiful! Dean let me see yours!" Ellen said Dean showed her

"Castiel!" Ellen said looking at him

"Daddy, it's beautiful!" Daisy said looking at it, sparkling in the light

"Are you ready for dessert?" Ellen asked they all nodded

"Daddy, can I sit in your lap?" Dean asked

"of course!" Cas said,

"princess?" Jimmy asked

"yes, daddy?" She said off in her own world

"Daisy, baby!" He kissed her softly

"Sorry, daddy, I was just thinking!" She said

"I know baby, about what?" He asked

"all kinds of things, my dress for one, OH I gotta call Kali!" Daisy said Jimmy and Cas started laughing

"You can call her in the morning, "Daddy, do you think she'll help with my dress?" Daisy asked

"I'm sure she'd be more than happy too!" Jimmy said kissing her

"Dean? Do you want a dress or a tuxedo?" Cas asked

"I don't know yet, are we gonna do it the same day?" Dean said

"do you want to?" Daisy asked

"yes!" Dean said Daisy smiled

"We can worry about all the details tomorrow!" Cas said.

"Ok, daddy!" Dean said.

The next morning Jimmy and Cas had to go to work,

"Cole, look!" Daisy said to show him her ring

"it's beautiful, just like you! Come on, let's get your chores done so we can play!" Cole said Cole had been more helpful and more willing to do his job once he realized that Daisy just wanted a friend. Daisy nodded and followed Cole to the kitchen.

"Dean, I was thinking do you wanna invite Dad and Meg!" She asked they did their chores helping Ellen dust and pick up their rooms which were only messy because Jimmy leaves his clothes on the floor,

"I don't know Dais, I was thinking maybe, but we don't need the drama!" Dean said holding up Daisy's underwear and raising an eyebrow

"He likes them!" She said snatching them

"They are cute!" Dean said,

"Are you guys almost done!?" Ellen asked

"yes, Jimmy was extra messy this weekend!" Daisy said

"did you just say, Jimmy?" Ellen asked

"ops!" She said smiling

"We can hear you yelling his name!" Dean said

"I can hear you too!" Daisy said

"you're not supposed to call him by his name!" Ellen scolded

"Sorry, Ms. Ellen!" Daisy said.

"We gotta call Kali! I wonder if she's online!" Daisy said opening the laptop when they were done cleaning,

"Hi, Daisy! Hi Dean! What's up!" Kali asked answering their Skype call

"I have a critical question!" Daisy said

"What!?" Kali asked eyeing her

"will you help me pick my wedding dress?" Daisy asked

"Are you serious!?" Kali asked, and then screamed excited Gabriel came running in

"What happened!?" Gabriel asked

"they did it Cas and Jimmy they finally asked them! Let me see your rings!" Kali said Dean held his up first

"Dean, it's perfect!" Kali said Daisy held up hers

"oh my god! I need to ask Gabriel for a new ring!" Kali said

"oh, no! What did Jimmy get you?" Gabriel asked Daisy held up her ring Gabriel whistled

"wow, Jimmy really outdid me! Is that a pink diamond?" Gabriel asked

"yes!" Daisy said smiling

"We were planning on coming out next week, we will start then ok?"

"Yeah, Kali thank you I can't wait to see you!" Daisy said, "love you, guys!"

"We love you too!" They hung up.

"Daisy sweetheart, are you hungry?" Cole asked

"no Cole I'm busy!" She said sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth

"what are you doing?" He asked

"making my wedding dress!" She said

"that's vital work, but your daddy would be mad if I didn't make sure you ate!" Cole said

"I know, just a few more minutes!" She said

"Daisy!" Adam warned

"Can I bring it?" She asked

"yes!" Adam said she gathered up her papers and followed them to the dining room, Daisy got in her chair and spread her papers out

"wow, Daisy those are perfect!" Ellen said

"Thanks, Ms. Ellen, do you think Daddy will like it!" She asked

"I think he'll love it!" She said Daisy added more notes and details to the dress

"Dean, do you want a dress?" Daisy asked

"no, I think I want a suit!" Dean said

"do you want my help?" She asked taking a bite of sandwich

"yeah but I'm not sure yet, will you help me when I'm ready?" Dean asked

"yes, of course!" Daisy said.

"Cole I'm gonna take a nap!" Daisy said putting all her papers together

"ok sweetheart, you want me to stay?" He asked

"no, it's ok! I'm not in little space for many details!" She said

"don't worry Kali will help and Ms. Ellen!" Dean said

"I know, but now I'm stressed and there so much to do, the flowers the cake, do we want cake? all the people to invite, where do we want it, what kind of music do we want, the food, I forgot about food!" She said pulling out her list

"princess, it's gonna be ok!" Adam said

"Cole, go call Jimmy!" Adam said

"no Adam, parties we need an engagement party and then the bachelor and bachelorette parties, who are we going to invite, do we wanna do it together or separate?" She said

"oh god pictures, we need a photographer!" She said writing that down

"Daisy, look at me!" Adam said she looked up

"come sit!" He said opening his arms

"no, I don't have time to be little today I need to be big to take care of big girl stuff, oh and the date and the invitation!" She said writing it down Cole whispered to Adam he nodded

"Daisy, sweetheart?" Ellen asked

"you're not getting married tomorrow, you have time you haven't even picked a date!" She said

"I know, but there's so much we have to start now

"do we want a spring wedding? Fall I was thinking Fall you know when the leaves just start to turn that way it's still a little warm!" She said Dean nodded watching his sister freak out

"What should we do? I can't get her to little space so she'll relax?" Cole said

"it's ok Jimmy's on his way home he'll help her, see if she wants a snack!" Ellen said

"sweetheart do you want a snack? Or your paci helps you relax!" Cole asked

"do I look like I want any of that!?" She snapped, going back to what she was doing.

Jimmy finally made it home.

"where is she!?" He asked

"In the playroom, she's stressing over every detail of the wedding, I offered a paci called her by her nicknames she snapped at me, sir! I know she didn't mean it!" Cole said,

"thank you, for calling me!" Jimmy said heading up the stairs he took a deep breath,

"what are you doing here?" She said scrabbling to hide her papers,

"well, Cole called, said you were stressed," Jimmy said looking at her

"Daddy you're supposed to be at work!" She said

"come here!" He said

"Daddy I'm busy!" She said he raised an eyebrow she sighed and got up

"now can we try this again?" He said

"Hello, daddy!" She said

"hi princess!" He said scooping he up and scenting her neck she relaxed scenting

him "better?" He asked she nodded and yawned.

"I see Dean fell asleep!" Jimmy said nodding toward the corner

"he likes to nap there!" Daisy said

"come on, tell me what's going on!" Jimmy said setting her down

"there's so much to do, the dress, the date, who to invite, who not to invite, the food, the cake, flowers, music parties, who's gonna be my maid of honor if Dean and I are getting married the same day?" She said

"if Dean gets a tux are we going to match what color scheme do we want and where? the season!" She said all in one breath,

"baby look at me!" He said as she went back to her papers.

"Daddy I don't have time I gotta write it all down, so I don't forget anything, the registry where at!?" She said writing it down

"stop Daisy and look at me!" He said in the alpha voice she dropped the pencil and whined a bit and looked up, he was pointing in front of him she knelt

"I'm sorry!" She said

"baby we aren't getting married tomorrow, we have plenty of time besides Kalis coming to help, you have Dean and Ellen, me and Cas!" Jimmy said

"I know, but I want it to be nice, not some old crappy wedding!" She said looking down, Jimmy knelt down in front of her, she looked up

"baby I know that, but there's no point in working yourself into a frenzy and not enjoy it because you're worried about every detail. First, we need to pick a date, and that's it!" Jimmy said she took a deep breath

"your right!" She said

"thank you, daddy!" She said smiling

"lets lay down for a nap, and I gotta get back to work!" She nodded and followed him to their room.

Jimmy went back to work,

"Princess ok?" Cas asked

"I had no idea how obsessive she can be about stuff, she got pages off stuff we need to do!" Jimmy said sitting down at his desk,

"is so ok!?" Cas asked again

"Yeah she's fine I had to use my alpha voice, it made her whine, but she finally fell asleep!" Jimmy said Cas started laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Jimmy asked

"she's just like you!" Cas said

"I'm not obsessive! I just want things done a certain way!" Jimmy said

"ok!" Cas said teasing his brother

"Sir, it's Daisy on the phone!" His assistant said,

"Hey, baby! Are you ok?"  
"No, daddy I need you, my heat started, and Cole is banging on the door, GO AWAY!" She yelled  
"Daddy, help! I can't hold the door!"  
"Baby hide in the bathroom, lock the door! I'll be right there!"  
"Daddy, hurry!"

"What's going on?" Cas asked, "Daisy heat started and Coles trying to get her!" Jimmy said, running out of the office Cas right on his tail.

"I said, go away!" She yelled

"Daisy just let me in! I'll make you feel better!" Cole said Daisy curled up crying it hurt,

"go away!" She yelled again

"now I know you don't want a spanking for not listening!" Cole said

"I need my alpha!" She said, crawling to the bathroom, she finally made it to the bathroom the bedroom door was half kicked in, she locked the door and got in the shower and waited. Cole finally broke through the bedroom door, he looked in the closet and the headed to the bathroom door,

"come on, Princess, I know you're in there!" Cole said kicking the door, the bathroom door was reinforced with metal for this reason,

"Princess, I can smell you! God, you smell so good!" Cole said, kicking the door!

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jimmy growled Cas right behind him,

"The smell, how do you stand it, I need her!" Cole said kicking the door some more

"Sir, I'm sorry the smell she's…" Adam said backing away

"it's fine, Adam!" Cas said jimmy growled long and deep alpha growl, knocking Cole back to reality,

"get out!" Jimmy said Cole ran,

"I'm so sorry!" Cole said,

"I'm gonna check on Dean!" Cas said

"baby it's me, open the door!" Jimmy yelled

"Baby I'm here now!" Jimmy said

"I can't, I have to wait for it to pass!" She said curling into herself,

"ok baby I have a key, I'm gonna find it!" Jimmy said looking around for the key

"damn it! Ellen!" He yelled "yes.." she said running up the stair

"I need the bathroom key!" He said

"ok," she said, handing him her key ring.

"Is she ok?" Ellen asked

"yes, he didn't get her!" Jimmy said, opening the door, she was curled up on the shower floor.

"Hi!" She said, "Hey, baby!" He said picking her up

"wow! It's extreme this time!" Ellen said backing up

"is Dean ok?" Daisy asked

"I don't know baby, Adam was trying his best daddy, he didn't do anything!" She said

"I know Adams's a good guy!" Jimmy said

"help!" She said

"I got you!" He said, laying her on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

__

Daisy and Dean couldn't contain their excitement Kali and Gabriel were coming to stay for two weeks,

"Daddy wake up!" Daisy said

"no, Dais it's too early baby!" Jimmy said

"no, daddy it 9 already!" She said shaking him

"what?" He said sitting up

"I tried waking you up, but you kept say the same thing, so I left you alone, but daddy they will be here soon!" She said climbing on him

"do you need kisses to wake up?" She asked

"I think I might," Jimmy said she leaned in and kissed his cheek

"more please!" He said she laughed and kissed his mouth he flipped her on her back,

"mm, I love you!" He said kissing her

"I love you too, Jimmy!" She said he smiled

"you're already dressed!" He said sounding disappointed

"yes, I got up on time!" She said,

"did you just sass me? He asked

"maybe, what are you gonna do about it!?" She asked he growled a flirty growl she laughed

"You gotta hurry!" She said

"I'll be downstairs, Dean hid all my papers!" Daisy said, leaving.

 

Ever since Daisy freak out she's had to wait to do any wedding planning until Kali got there, and Dean hid all her list and the drawing she made of how she wants her dress, "Dean I'm not playing!" Daisy yelled, "brother, I will hurt you!" She added

"princess what is going on?!" Cas asked

"ask your fiancé!" She huffed

"I may have misplaced her papers!" Dean said

"find 'em!" She said stomping away,

"Little one really of all the things?" Cas said not scolding but know that Daisy will freak out until she has them,

"I'll find 'em, I just can't really remember where I put them so she wouldn't…."

"looking for these?" Cole asked holding up Daisy's paper

"oh thank god!" Cas said

"You gave them to me!" Cole said handing them to Dean

"Thanks, Cole!" Dean said

"I do not wanna feel the wrath of Daisy and Kali," Dean said walking away

"Dais, I got 'em!" Dean yelled.

 

They waited outside for Kali and Gabriel,

"Daddy it's freezing!" Daisy said

"I know here they come!" Jimmy said pointing

"Finally, I feel like we've been waiting forever!" Dean said the car stopped Gabriel got out followed by Kali

"what happened?" Daisy asked seeing Kali sporting a black eye

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a misunderstanding with another omega she's worse!" Kali said smiling,

"Are you sure!?" daisy asked

"I'm sure? sweetheart!" She said

"hi! Gabriel!" She said putting her head down ashamed that she didn't greet him first

"I'm sorry!" She added

"it's excellent, I figured you'd be worried when you saw her!" He said opening his arms she looked at Jimmy he nodded she hugged Gabriel, Dean hugged him too and then Kali,

"can we go in?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, it's cold!" Cas said.

 

"Ok so I made a bunch of lists and a sketch of how I want my dress but now looking at it I think it might be a bit much!" Daisy said

"Dais!" Jimmy warned

"Sorry," she said looking down

"I'm just excited!" She said

"I know you are but let them get settled ok?" He said standing in front of her

"ok, daddy!" She said, Kali and Gabriel went to their room to unpack their things, Daisy went to the playroom cuz well that's where the paper and color pencils are to work on the sketch of her dress.

 

"Daisy!" Jimmy said

"what did I do?" She asked

"what are you doing I have been calling you?" Jimmy said

"Sorry, daddy, I was drawing!" She said

"what do you think?" She said showing him the sketch of her dress she did,

"wow Daisy, I… where did you learn how to draw like that?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know, it keeps my hands busy!" She said

"princess, these are amazing!" Jimmy said

"do you like the dress!?" She asked that was more her concern

"I like both, and I know that's not what you're looking for, but I do really like both! these are amazing when you're done with them I wanna hang them in my office at work!" Jimmy said

"really?" She asked

"yeah, baby these are perfect!" He said

"I have all kinds!" She said pulling out a sketchbook

"baby, why didn't you show me?" He asked flipping through the pages she shrugged

"I don't know, never really thought about it!" She said, looking back at the picture of her dress.

 

"Here, you guys are?" Kali said

"We spend most of our time here!" Daisy said

"is… wow did you draw these?" Kali asked Daisy nodded Jimmy handed her the sketchbook

"Dean did some too!" She said not wanting all the attention,

"which ones!" Jimmy asked

"the ones of the two of us!" She said

"I don't know daddy I fell like this is too fluffy, I don't wanna drown in tulle!" She said,

"Daisy, look at me!" Jimmy said she looked up he knelt down next to her

"it's your dress, you pick what you like, not what I like, ok?" He said

"yes, daddy!" She said, smiling, "but I value your opinion!" She added

"I know you do, but this is really all about you and Dean!" Jimmy said

"ok," She said.

 

Dean joined them trying to figure out a date,

"Dean that's not helpful!" Daisy said

"I'm just saying it would be cool, we could do like a masquerade type thing!" He said

"actually!" Daisy said flipping a paper over

"We can have masks for the reception that has the date you know the ones on a stick, super formal!" Daisy said doing a quick sketch of a masquerade mask

"wow!" Kali said

"what do you think!?" She asked

"I like it! Babe come here!" She said to Gabriel

"did you just draw that?" Gabriel asked

"yeah, just quick it's not that good!" She said

"Dean what if we did purple and black as the color scheme?" She asked

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked, "a deep rich purple, with like a satin black!" She said drawing what she was thinking

"Jimmy come here!" Gabriel said

"look at this!" Gabriel said watching Daisy quick sketch the wedding table

"Dais that's perfect!"

"Daddy we have a date!" Dean said

"ok, what's the date?" Cas asked

"Halloween!" They said, "Alright!" Cas said smiling

"oh, I made the invites!" Dean said, holding out and paper.

 

We cordially invite you to

The wedding of

Castiel Novak

&

Dean Winchester

October 31

 

"Wow!" Cas said "and of course Daisy and Daddy will be in there, but you know I didn't know if you wanted your own or together, "I think together would be best less to send!" Daisy said,

"Daddy, I think I want a black dress!" Daisy said,   
"really!?" They all asked,   
"yeah, why not?" She asked,   
"at least we can put…." "We gotta call Chuck!"

Daisy said looking for her phone, Jimmy and Cas got them phones so they could call or text when they needed to,

"Hi, Chuck!"

"No, I'm ok."

"Yeah, he knows I'm calling we set a date, and I wanted to tell you!"

"Yes, October 31!"

"Yeah I know, here talk to him!"

"He wants to talk to you!" Daisy said handing Jimmy the phone

"Hey, dad."

"So Halloween?"

"Yeah they have a whole theme they wanna go with, and I guess Daisy wanted to tell you before we put it in the paper."

"Well, thank you, but I'm kinda busy."

"Sorry dad, love ya!"

 

"He was busy, Daisy!" Jimmy scolded

"I didn't know!" She said working on a new sketch

"Daddy I thought that you could wear a three-piece suit and your vest and pocket square could be purple, ya know like an accent color!" She said

"Dean, what do you think?" Cas asked

"I like that!" He said looking at what his sister was drawing,

"how do you know so much?" Kali asked

"We were sophisticated whores!" Dean said

"Crowley instead we learn stuff be able to hold a conversation!" Daisy said

"I guess I never thought about that!" Kali said

"It's ok if you've never been you would know!" Daisy said

"Daddy, what do you think?" She said holding up her sketch

"Jesus that's amazing!" Gabriel said

"what do you think of…."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, dinner is ready!" Cole said keeping his head down

"thank you, Cole!" Jimmy said coldly, Cole left

"what did he do?" Gabriel asked

"he tried to attack Daisy during her heat last week!" Jimmy said

"Princess I was thinking instead of a pocket square I could do a flower maybe a purple Daisy, you know for your mama!" Jimmy said her eyes welled with tears and she hugged him

"I like that, Dean?" She asked

"Yeah, definitely!" Dean said smiling

"wait he tried to attack her, and he still works here?" Gabriel said

"it's his punishment! Besides, my scent was stronger than normal, even Ellen had a hard time being in the room with me!" Daisy said Gabriel nodded.

 

They headed down to the dining room,

"Princess no more wedding talk ok?" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" She said distantly

"shit!" Jimmy said

"what's wrong with her?" Gabriel asked

"she sometimes retreats into her head when something bothering her, she overthinks I wasn't paying attention we can usually keep her from doing it!" Cas said

"Daisy, baby!" Jimmy said kissing her cheek she blinked

"Hi, daddy!" She looked around

"sorry! I did the thing didn't I" She said looking down.

"it's alright, you ok?" He asked

"yeah just thinking about everything!" She said

"We are done for tonight, no more talking about it! No more drawing your dress or our tux's, ok?" Jimmy

"ok daddy, can I sit with you?" She asked

"yes!" Jimmy said.

"Just one thing!" She said jimmy gave her the look

"Daddy please, and I promise!" She said he sighed

"no princess, you get too obsessive I have to set limits for you! You know this!" He said

"but.." he gave her a look she sighed

"I want a white dress!" She said really fast, he picked her up and took her upstairs.

 

Cas started laughing, so did Dean Kali and Gabriel looked confused,

"what the hell was that!?" Gabriel asked

"she wants him to spank her, sometimes she just needs it!" Cas said

"I know the feeling!" Kali said,

"she's sometimes excited him being tough helps her calm down, the wedding and you guys being here!" Cas said Gabriel laughed

"she didn't even flinch when he picked her up!" Kali said

"she's high maintenance!" Dean said.

 

"Daisy, I told you no more!" Jimmy scolded

"Jimmy, I'm sorry!" She said

"What did you call me?" He asked

"Daddy I'm sorry, you said in here I could call you by your name!" Daisy said looking down annoyed that he just did that to her

"your right, I'm sorry! 5" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy!" She said, laying across the bed.

 

They went back downstairs to eat dinner,

"better?" Cas asked

"yes, daddy?" She said keeping her head down

"in your own chair!" Jimmy said she sat down with a whine,

"don't pout!" Jimmy said she sniffed, Jimmy shook his head

"fine!" She said she climbed in his lap happy and content now!

 

Kali pulled Jimmy aside,

"her scent this time, What's was different about it!?" She asked

"It was just more potent than it was the last time she had heat, she had more cramps too!" Jimmy said

"you know what that means right?" Kali said Jimmy shook his head

"she's pregnant!" Kali said

"What!?" Jimmy said looking at Daisy

"it won't take too long now she should start feeling the symptoms soon! Did it last long or a few knottings and she was good!"

"Oh my god!" Jimmy said shaking his head,

"so I am right?" Kali asked Jimmy nodded

"she doesn't know!" Jimmy said

"she doesn't know anything about heats, oh man how could I not notice!?" Jimmy said

"what's wrong?" Cas asked

"Daisy might be pregnant!" Jimmy whispered

"what?" Cas said excitedly

"shut it! She doesn't know!" Jimmy said

"Daddy, I don't feel good my tummy hurts!" She said

"ok baby we will go lay down!" Jimmy

"night Kali, daddy Gabriel, Dean!" She said.

 

When they got to their room, Daisy ran to the bathroom.

"oh, god! Jimmy, I think something wrong!" Daisy said

"no baby nothings wrong I think you might be pregnant!" He said

"I'm what?" She asked looking at him

"Seriously?" She asked

"I'm not 100% sure but I think maybe!" Jimmy said she went pale

"Jimmy I can't plan a wedding and a pup!" She said

"Baby, you'll be ok!" He said,

"We should have some tests in the house!" Jimmy said hen called Ellen

"Here ya go, you just pee and wait 3 minutes!" Ellen said Daisy nodded.

 

The peed on the stick it didn't take long for two little punk lines to show up,

"Jimmy!" She yelled holding up the test

"oh my god! Oh my god! CAS!" Jimmy yelled Cas and Dean both came running in

"Dais!?" Dean asked

"I'm pregnant!" She said, and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is worried  
> The staff are assholes

__

They called the doc when Daisy passed out, Dean laid next to her on the bed talking to her,

"dais, you'll be a great mama, and you have Daddies and me, the whole house, don't worry, ok?" Dean said

"I know, I just… what about you? we always said we would do this together!" Daisy said

"my time will come I'm not jealous Dais! I'm pleased about being an uncle!" Dean said, smiling at her. The doc finally showed up,

"Congratulations!"' doc said

"Thanks, doc!" Jimmy said, doc check Daisy out

"she fine, I think it was just all the excitement, I want you to rest tonight, and you'll be fine but if you feel light head or sick sit down ok?" Doc said

"yes, sir, thank you!" Daisy said snuggling next to her brother,

"I want you to schedule a prenatal appointment, we can get her started on prenatal and tests all that stuff" doc said

"I'll call your office in the morning!" Jimmy said Adam showed the doc out.

 

"Talk to daddy!" Dean said climbing off the bed,

"I love you!" She said

"I love you too!" Dean said Cas gave her a kiss on the top of her head

"I'm excited!" He whispered, she smiled,

"rest!" He said leaving Dean close behind,

"baby are you sure you're ok?" Jimmy asked

"yeah I'm ok, I think it was just too much excitement like the doc said!" Daisy answered

"Daddy, what if I'm not good at this!?" Daisy asked

"Oh, baby, you'll make a great mama! You know how I know?" He asked she shook her head

"because you are one of the most selfless people I know, you always put everyone before yourself, and I know you'll be no different with this pup!" Jimmy said

"thank you, daddy!" She said

"We should tell Chuck, and Kali oh god! Did you tell her?" Daisy said

"yes sweetheart she knows, she actually told me you might be!" Jimmy said

"How did she know?" Daisy asked

"I don't know!" Jimmy said, "time to lay down, ok?" Jimmy said, "ok, daddy!" Daisy said.

 

When Jimmy woke up Daisy wasn't in bed, he checked the bathroom, it was 6:30 in the morning she never got up that early, he found her in the playroom going over her notes,

"baby, what are you doing?" He asked

"making a new list for the pup, oh look!" She said handing him a sketch she did of the nursery

"This is amazing, how long have you been up?" He asked

"umm I think 2 I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up, so I came in here, too many thoughts!" She said, he nodded

"did you eat anything?" Jimmy asked

"not yet, Cole went to get me some toast I'm a Little nauseous this morning!" She said Cole came in with the toast

"thank you!" She said taking a bit

"oh, god! This is gross!" She said spitting it out

"you like toast!" Jimmy and Cole said

"I know it tastes weird!" She said pouting,

"it's just the pregnancy!" Jimmy said

"wait for what?!" Cole asked

"I hadn't told him yet! I thought we could tell everyone at once!" Daisy said

"I'm sorry I spoiled your surprise!" Jimmy said, kissing her head.

"Don't say anything, she wants to tell everyone!" Jimmy said to Cole

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Cole said.

 

Once Cas and Dean, Gabriel and Kali woke up they called a staff meeting,

"I swear we have had more staff meeting since those two showed up!" Harry said

"I'm sure it's happy news!" Cole said smiling

"do you know anything?" Ellen asked

"yes, and I am sworn to secrecy buy Ms. Daisy and Sir!" Cole said Ellen smiled,

"good morning, everyone!" Jimmy said smiling

"good morning, sirs!" They said

"ok, we have an announcement! Daisy!" Jimmy said she stood on the chair with Jimmy's help

"I'm pregnant!" She said

"oh my god! Oh my god! Really?" Ellen said excited the rest of the room was a mix of surprise and disappointment

"do you know how hard it was to keep that in all morning?" Cole said

"thank you!" Daisy said, hugging him.

 

"I can't believe she pregnant!" Gladys whispered to Claudia

"bringing down the class of the family!" Claudia said

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Daisy asked standing behind them

"nothing Miss, congratulations!" They said running off

"sweetheart!" Ellen said smiling

"are you ok?" She asked

"they said I was lowering the class of the family!" Daisy said sounding sad

"They are just jealous that's all, betas have a hard time getting pregnant!" Ellen said

"mama was a beta, she had Sammy and us!" Daisy said

"sweetie who's Sammy?" Ellen asked

"our baby brother he died with mama!" Daisy said

"I don't think she was a beta, they really can't most of the time let alone have twins and another baby!" Ellen said

"so dad lied?" Daisy asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, let's go lay down!" Ellen said

"I don't wanna lay down!" Daisy said

"I'm kinda hungry!" She said

"ok, what do you want?" Ellen asked

"I don't know, I'll look!" Daisy said, heading to the kitchen.

 

"What happened?" Kali asked

"staff not being nice!" Ellen said making a face

"what did they say?" Kali asked

"she was lowering the class of the family!" Ellen said, Kali, clenched her jaw, went to find Gabriel,

"Kali, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked she told him what the staff said

"oh, hell no! Who said that!" Gabriel asked

"everyone back in here now! Gabriel yelled in his alpha voice, making Kali, Dean and Daisy whine.

"I'm sorry, guys!" He said not meaning to scare them

"who said Daisy was lowing the class of my family!?" Gabriel asked

"sir, it ok!" Daisy said

"no sweetheart it's not!" Gabriel said Jimmy wrapped his arms around her

"now I know that some of you don't like omegas that's fine, everyone has an opinion!" Gabriel said

"But while I'm here and I find out who said it, I will get very creative with your punishment! Dismissed!" Gabriel said. "

Baby, why did you tell me?" Jimmy asked

"I don't really care what they think!" Daisy said shrugging

"can I eat now!?" She asked

"yes, go on!" Jimmy said she ran off to the kitchen, Kali right behind her.

 

"Kali, did you have a Hindi wedding?" Daisy asked sticking a price of steak in her mouth

"God, this is good!" She said

"yeah I did, how did you know?" Kali asked

"your name Kali, the Hindu goddess of creation and Destruction!" Daisy said eating more

"the milk taste spoiled!" She said making a face

"I'll get you something else!" Kali said

"so I was thinking, and I need to ask Dean what he thinks but will you be my maid or matron of honor?" Daisy asked

"I would love to be your matron honor!" Kali said hugging her,

"I take it you asked her!" Jimmy said Daisy nodded

"the milk taste spoiled!" She said pointing to the glass,

"I'm sorry, baby! I didn't think this would happen so early!" Jimmy said

"want juice?" He asked she nodded

"I'm starving!" She said

"never mind!" She said running to the bathroom,

"poor thing!" Kali said clearing Daisy's plate

"I made an appointment for Friday, you coming?" Jimmy asked

"of course!" Kali said,

"daddy are you sure I'm not dying? I feel like I'm dying!" Daisy said very dramatically

"baby! You are not dying!" Jimmy said leaning to kiss her

"ew no! I just puked!" She said pushing him away

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth!" She said, heading upstairs.

 

"Dean, help!" Daisy said holding up a bottle of water,

"sister!" He said shaking his head he opened it and handed back to Daisy, she sipped her water

"oh! Even this is making me wanna throw up!" She said

"I'm sorry, Dais!" Dean said

"I hope you have an easier time when you get pregnant!" Daisy said,

"Dais, can I ask you something?" Dean asked

"of course!" She said

"um I know you wanna name the baby after mama if it's a girl, but I was hoping, that maybe I could you know…" Dean said

"of course, I know how much it means to you!" Daisy said

"besides I thought Freyja if it's a girl Freyja Marie!" She added

"I like that and for a boy!?" He asked

"daddy likes Jack!" She said Dean nodded

"here sweetheart this should help, it helped me when I was pregnant with Jo!" Ellen said handing her a cup

"what is it!?" She asked smelling it

"Just drink it!" Dean said Daisy took a sip

"wow! That taste good!" She said taking another sip

"oh thank god!" Ellen said letting a breath out

"drink it slowly!" Ellen said

"thank you, Ms. Ellen!" She said.

 

Jimmy came into the playroom.

"princess how are you feeling!?" He asked sitting down next to her at the table

"better, Ms. Ellen made me this!" She said sipping her drink

"That was very nice of her," Jimmy said looking at the sketches on the table

"daddy where did you guys go?" Daisy asked

"well, baby we went to get some of your sketches framed!" He said

"for what?" She asked,  
"so we can hang them in the office, silly!" He said

"what's this!?" Jimmy asked

"that's mama, what I can remember!" Daisy said

"Dean's are better!" She said finishing her drink

"I'm gonna take this down!" She said standing up

"no, I'm not!" She said sitting back down

"what's wrong?" Jimmy asked

"stood up to fast!" She said

"Dean will you take this for your sister please!" Jimmy asked

"yes, daddy!" Dean said taking the cup

"Daddy, I'm worried, should I be feeling like this so soon?" She asked

"I don't know baby, I've never had a pup before!" He said

"maybe Ms. Ellen will know!" Daisy said

"You can ask her!" Jimmy said pulling her into his lap

"Daddy, I love you so much!" She said, scenting him, "I love you too!" He said.

 

"How's your tummy!?" Kali asked walking into the playroom

"it's better. Ms. Ellen made me a drink to help!" Daisy said

"I picked up some cupcakes if you're up for it!" Kali said

"Now I know why Gabriel married you!" Jimmy said

"Please, daddy carry me!" She said, he smiled and picked her up.

 

"Only one!" Jimmy

"yes, daddy!" She said, "I also picked up different milk for you see how this is!" She said sliding Daisy a small cup

"oh, that's good!" She said

"what is it?" She asked

"almond milk, soy not that great for you and I wasn't sure about coconut, but I'm glad this works!" Kali said, "thank you, Kali!" Daisy said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

__

Ellen's miracle drink helped Daisy make to Friday for her appointment, the whole family went Cas and Dean, Gabriel and Kali,

"umm alpha only!" The nurse said when everyone stood up to follow Daisy in,

"on the scale 89 lbs!" The nurse said

"daddy, I gained some weight!" Daisy said proudly

"good job, baby!" He said looking at his phone she sighed,

"height 5 feet on the nose!" The nurse said she lead them to the room to wait for the doctor,

"sit upon the table, put this on, and the doctor will be right in!" The nurse said

"thank you!" Jimmy said,

"I'm so nauseous today!" Daisy said sighing changing into the grown

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you!" Jimmy said

"it's ok, I'll be ok!" She said smiling

"god! What is that smell!?" Daisy asked

"what?" He came closer

"it's terrible!" She said the doc came in

"Hello, Miss. Daisy, how are we feeling!?" He asked

"horrible!"' she said

"that can happen in the first trimester!" He said putting in some gloves

"I'm gonna have a look!" He said pulling out the ultrasound wand

"What is that!?" She asked

"This is how we are gonna get our first look, this goes inside you you'll feel a lot of pressure!" He said Daisy nodded excitedly to see her pup for the first time.

 

Jimmy held her hand excitedly, Daisy smiled.

"Alright, here we go!" Doc said

"there we are oh!" He said

"what? What's oh!?" Jimmy asked

"well, now I know why you feel so bad, there's two!" Doc said

"oh my god! Oh my god! I need to get Cas!" Jimmy said

"Are they ok!?" Daisy asked as Jimmy ran out of the room

"they seem fine, strong heartbeats, I'll print some out for you!" Doc said Jimmy came back in with Cas

"look!" Jimmy said pointing to the screen

"two?" Cas asked

"two!" Daisy said

"oh my god! Is that normal for a first pregnancy?" Cas asked

"well you guys are twins, and she's a twin so yeah!" Doc said.

 

"So!?" They all asked Daisy looked at Jimmy he nodded

"twins!" She said smiling

"oh my god!" Gabriel said

"Dais really!?" Dean asked

"yup, see!" She said showing him the ultrasound photos

"I hope they are like us, ya know boy/girl!" Dean said smiling

"me too!" Daisy said.

"We need to call Chuck and tell him!" Daisy said when they got home,

"they are coming for dinner tonight you can tell them then!" Jimmy said,

"Kali, will you help me with something?" She asked

"yes what!?" She asked

"I can't tell you yet!" She said nodding to Jimmy, Kali smiled, knowing Daisy had something for Jimmy.

 

They went to the playroom "ok, so I made this for Jimmy, but I wanna put it in a pretty frame, but I don't want him to know!" She said

"You called him by his first name!" Kali said

"uh yeah he lets me when we are alone, sometimes it just comes out please don't tell him!" She said

"it's ok your secrets safe with me!" Kali said smiling

"um I can ask Gabriel to help, he won't tell!" Kali said, rolling up the picture, "thank you, Kali, you're the best!" She said

"When did you have time to do this?" Kali asked

"I do it when he's asleep, he's the most peaceful!" Daisy said smiling

"I have others, but that's my favorite!" She said pulling out the panel in the wall where she hides stuff,

"sneaky girl!" Kali said smiling

"I'm trusting you won't tell!?" Daisy asked

"never we girls need our secrets, how do you do all this I mean someone is always with you!?" Kali said

"not always, plus sometimes I wake up before the rest of the house; it's my alone time! I sneak back before daddy notices I'm gone!" She said pulling out what she was looking for,

"girl, you have talent why don't you show these to Jimmy?" Kali asked

"no one's ever really cared what we can do, so we keep it to ourselves!" Daisy said

"Daisy, you gotta show Jimmy!" Kali said Daisy shook her head and put them away.

 

"Come on, Chuck and Luc will be here soon!" Kali said

"so I thought I could put black tulle over the top, but then I don't know it might look cheap!" Daisy said walking with Kali down the stairs,

"what if you put it in a train down the back?" Kali asked

"I like that!" Daisy said smiling

"Hi, daddy!" Daisy said smiling

"Alright, princess tonight you can talk about wedding stuff and pup stuff because Chucks gonna be here!" Jimmy said

"thank you, daddy!" She said, smiling.

"I don't know what the big deal is!?" Chuck said coming into the house with Luc

"because your the father of the grooms it's traditional!" Luc said Daisy and Dean looked at each other

"I'm not wearing it! It goes against the whole theme they have, and it's horrible!" Chuck said Luc huffed

"we will talk about this later, "Gabriel, Castiel, James!" Luc said

"Hi, dad!" They said

"Kali! Beautiful as always, Daisy! You look different and smell different too!" Luc said

"shh," She said smiling

"oh my god! Oh my god! Seriously! Are you serious?" Chuck said Jimmy shrugged

"well, I was gonna wait!" She said

"Dean, it's nice to see you too!" Luc said not wanting

"it ok, it's a big day!" Dean said smiling, Daisy handed Chuck The sonogram photo,

"wait! This is…. this is!" Chuck said

"twins!?" They nodded

"How are you feeling?" Chuck asked

"horrible, but you know worth it!" She said.

 

They all went to the dining room Dean stayed behind.

"I'll be right in!" Daisy said, "I'm sorry!" Daisy said

"I know Dais, I'm a little jealous of all the attention!" He confessed

"brother, I promise. You and I are gonna hang out just the two of us ok? Because I miss it being just us sometimes!" She said

"me too, tomorrow around 2 we'll meet in the playroom?" Dean asked

"what are you two whispering about?" Cas asked

"Nothing!" They both said Cas raised an eyebrow

"I'm just jealous of all the attention Daisy is getting that's all!" Dean said Cas nodded

"I think you two need to spend more time together, just the two of you!" Cas said

"thank you, daddy!" Dean said hugging him

"something smells awful!" Daisy said sniffing walking towards the dining from there was a roast on the table, she ran from the room

"Daisy!" Jimmy yelled she was in the bathroom

"Oh, baby!" Jimmy said rubbing her back

"It stinks!" She said

"Ellen made your drink for you!" He said softly

"I need more!" She said

"I know you do baby!" He said sitting next to her,

"umm Daisy, it's Chuck!" He said through the door

"You can come in!" She said

"I remember this with Cas and Jimmy, Ellen wanted me to bring you this!" He said handing Daisy her drink

"thank you, was it this bad for you too?" She asked

"yeah, it was worse I couldn't even keep that down!" Chuck said

"I'm sorry! Now I feel bad for complaining!" Daisy said tearing up

"Why am I crying?"

"Hormones!" Chuck said,

"let's get out of the bathroom!" Jimmy said

"Daddy carry me, I feel a little lightheaded!" She said

"I'm gonna take you to lay down!" Jimmy said

"no please, I'm ok, please! If I get worse, I won't complain you can take me straight up!" She said Jimmy thought about it

"The second something doesn't feel right!" He said

"promise!" She said.

 

After dinner, they head to the playroom,

"Dean come here!" Daisy said patting the spot next to her

"what do you think?" She said handing him a sketch

"When did you do this? I love it!" Dean said smiling

"really? You're not just saying that?" Daisy asked

"no Dais I'm serious, this is exactly what I was thinking! God, I love you!" He said kissing her forehead, she smiled

"so Kali had this amazing idea for a black train, but I was thinking a black veil that trains down the back something like this!" She said sketching out what she was thinking

"James!" Chuck scolded

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy automatically said Daisy laughed

"I'm sorry, daddy!" She said still laughing

"Why didn't you tell us she could draw like this!?" Chuck asked

"dean can too!" Daisy said

"see!" She said handing Chuck their sketchbook

"oh my god!" Chuck said

"Luc look!" He said

"We just found out, We want to have some frames to hang up at work!" Jimmy said

"You could sell these!" Luc said

"Yeah, right!" Daisy said laughing

"Can I hold on to this?" Luc asked

"sure," Daisy said going back to what she was doing

"see I thought it would match Dean better!" She said showing Chuck

"I don't even know, this is amazing!" Chuck said

"Can I keep this?" He asked

"go ahead I make another one!" She said

"Dean what do you think for the tables, I like the purple Daisies, with the babies breath but we need another flower!" She said

"Jimmy said you have a bunch of lists can I see them!" Luc asked

"yeah I don't know if you wanna add anything you can, but I thought if you could write down who you want to invite that would be great!" Daisy said handing everyone paper and a pencil

"oh and put your names at the top, so we don't double invite people! Please, thank you!" She said.

 

"Dean helps me with this, what do you think for the baby shower?" She asked

"Dais slow down!" Dean said

"breath sister, you have plenty of time! Here, open!" He said putting a paci in her mouth she went to take it out

"no!" Dean said she sighed and leaned on him he wrapped his arms around her

"We can plan that tomorrow!" Dean said rocking her gently, soft snores were coming from her in minutes,

"Daddy!" Dean whispered

"she's asleep!" Dean said

"That was fast!" Jimmy said

"I could tell, she gets more neurotic when she's tired!" Dean said,

"I found the perfect mate for you!" Chuck said laughing

"I'm not neurotic!" Jimmy said defensively

"You kind of are!" Gabriel said

"you guys are jerks, I'm going to put my beautiful pregnant soon to be wife to bed!" Jimmy said

"night brother, are you guys staying?" Jimmy asked, "yes!" Luc said.

 

Around 2 in the morning, Daisy snuck out of her room at the same time as Dean they smiled at each other and headed to the playroom.

"We gotta be quiet!" Daisy whispered Dean nodded, Dean grabbed Daisy and hugged her

"sister you're gonna be a mama!" Dean said excitedly

"brother, I know!" She said hugging him

"We need names!" Dean said

"I know, but Dean I really wanted to be pregnant together!" She said

"I know next time my heat hits I know it!" Dean said she nodded

"I hate doing stuff without you!" Daisy said Dean nodded

"is Cas nicer to you when you alone?" Daisy asked

"yes, way nicer I don't have to look down I can say pretty much what I want, and I get to call him Cas!" Dean said

"me too with Jimmy!" Daisy said smiling

"so I think you should have a gender reveal party!" Dean said

"I thought that, but I gotta talk to Jimmy about it. I don't know if he wants to know or to wait!" Daisy said Dean nodded

"here do this I wanna make sure!" Daisy said, handing him a pregnancy test, "Dais!" Dean said

"I'll get rid of it if your not please brother, your heat was just as bad!" Daisy said

"fine!" He said and head to the bathroom

"just pee and the two lines pop up if you are!" Daisy said

"where did you get this!?" Dean asked

"Ellen's room, I'm quiet!" She said shrugging he peed they waited

"Dean! Dean look! Oh my god!" She screamed

"I knew it!" She said jumping up and down

"come on!" She said pulling a still shocked Dean behind her

"go get your daddy I'm gonna get mine!" She said shoving Dean

"Dean go tell him! Or I will!" Daisy said

"Sorry!" He said, and a big smile spread

"Daddy!" He yelled daisy ran into her room

"Daddy wake up! Daddy come on!" She said shaking him

"wake up!" She said

"What!?" He said

"come on!" She said pulling him Cas screamed

"what the hell!?" Jimmy said

"seriously oh my god! Jimmy, look!" Cas said seeing his brother

"holy shit!" Jimmy said

"what is going on?" Gabriel asked rubbing his eyes Kali behind him annoyed

"umm Dean's pregnant!" Cas said staring at the test

"where did you get this?" Cas asked

"I may have swiped it!" Daisy said

"I wanted to know, and I wanted us to know" daisy added Jimmy nodded

"Are you mad!? Cuz if you are this was my idea Dean had no idea I sprung it on him" Daisy asked

"no sweetheart I'm not!" Cas said smiling at her

"I'm shocked is all I mean you felt it right away. Dean has shown any symptoms!" Cas said

"that's not entirely true!" Dean said

"What!? Cas asked

"I have been nauseous, but I just chalked it up to excitement!" Dean said looking down

"ok everyone to bed, we will all talk In The morning and head back to the doctors on Monday!" Gabriel said.

 

"Why are you up!?" Jimmy asked

"We wanted to spend some alone time together!" Daisy said climbing into the bed,

"Baby I don't think 3 in the morning pregnancy test is a good idea!" Jimmy said

"well I wanted to know, besides Dean and I always knew we would get pregnant at the same time!" Daisy said laying down Jimmy huffed

"go to sleep and no more sneaking around this early in the morning, I know how often you do it!" Jimmy said,

"Are you mad!?" Daisy asked

"no baby I get it, we all need alone time!" Jimmy said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

Dean went to the doctor on Monday,

"well yep add one more to the bunch" doc said showing them on the screen

"wow! That's my pup!" Dean said smiling, they made their way to the waiting room Daisy was pacing,

"so!" She asked he held up the picture

"I knew it! We have to plan for the shower oh when did he say how far apart are we?" She asked all in one breath

"a few days so like mid-September!" Dean said

"congrats!" Gabriel said, Kali, hugged Dean Daisy backed up, letting her brother have the spotlight.

When they got back to the house Luc and Chuck were there waiting, Chuck walked up first Dean handed him the photo.

"both of you?" Chuck asked they nodded

"Luc look!" Chuck said holding up the photo,

"wow!" Was all he said

"come on we gotta start planning now we need to triple everything!" Daisy said pulling Dean behind her,

"Daisy don't forget we are getting the Christmas tree this evening!" Chuck said

"I know I have that all planned out too!" She said

"wow, she's really organized!" Kali said

"that she is, I am not looking forward to the nesting phase!" Jimmy said

"ok, alphas go with Gabriel, Omegas will be upstairs in the playroom! We need omega time!" Kali said

"what?" Cas asked

"I'll take care of them, we wanna spend much time with them you know omega to omega!" Chuck said

"Alright, dad! The second she feels off!" Jimmy said

"I know!" Chuck said, annoyed with his son.

"Man 3 babies!" Gabriel said as they sat down in the sitting room,

"I know!" Jimmy said shaking his head

"I still can't believe Daisy stole the test!" Luc said

"she didn't want anyone to tell us In case he wasn't!" Cas said laughing

"she's something else!" Luc said

"sirs, are you hungry?" Ellen asked

"yes, thank you!" Cas said

"Congratulations!" Ellen added

"thank you, Ellen!" Cas said smiling

"so those sketches I emailed a few to a friend who runs a gallery, and she wants to display them!" Luc said

"We can't add any more stress to Daisy, you see how she is!" Jimmy said rubbing his face, he poor omega

"just run it past her, maybe after sex!" Cas said Jimmy nodded

"she does listen better, I don't know the pups and the wedding I don't wanna stress her more or make her feel like she has to!" Jimmy said Luc nodded

"But I guess I will talk to her about it!" Jimmy said

Kali and Chuck went to the playroom Dean, and Daisy was laying in the corner facing each other whispering and nodding

"what are you talking about?" Kali asked

"names!" Dean said smiling Kali smiled

"Daisy I have that thing for Jimmy!" Kali said

"that didn't take long!" Daisy said sitting up

"I'll go get it!" She said Daisy nodded

"so 3 babies!"' Chuck said they nodded

"you know if you need anything you can ask!" Chuck said

"We know thanks!" Dean said,

"Daisy, you ok?" Chuck asked

"I'm kinda hungry but is scared to eat anything!" She said

"what can you keep down?" Chuck asked

"cupcakes of all things!" Daisy said smiling

"then let's get you some cupcakes!" Chuck said holding out his hand, Kali came back in with Jimmy's present

"Daisy, this is amazing! Does he know you draw him when he's asleep?" Chuck asked

"no, he's always so grumpy during the day when he sleeps he looks so peaceful, beautiful!" Daisy said, "he's gonna love this!" Chuck said.

They went to decorate the Christmas tree,

"Michael and Hael will be here in the morning around 10, and we will open presents then!" Luc said

"umm, I have one for daddy I kind wanted to give him now!" Daisy said

"that's fine!" Luc said

"I'll be right back!" She said leaving

"your gonna love it!" Chuck said smiling Jimmy looked around

"so you all know?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know!" Cas said Daisy came back in with the present

"Merry Christmas!" She said handing it to him, it wasn't huge a small framed picture of him she drew while he was sleeping

"baby!" Jimmy said tears in his eyes

"You did this for me?" He asked

"Yeah, it's not much, but I wanted to surprise you!" Daisy said

"baby this is the best present!" Jimmy said

"can I see?" Cas asked jimmy handed the picture to him

"wow, this is how she sees you!" Cas said

"umm, I have something too!" Dean said pulling out a paper for Cas

"I didn't get it framed, but Dais and I had the same idea, I guess!" Dean said handing him to Cas, Daisy was sitting in Jimmy lap

"did you know about this?" Jimmy asked Daisy nodded

"Dean's better at portraits than I am!" Daisy said Luc took the picture from Jimmy,

"Baby, this is amazing!" Cas said unrolling his print only Cas was awake in his and Dean made it color show the Blue of Cas' eyes

"thank you!" Cas said, kissing him.

"I emailed some of you sketches to a friend she wants to display them in her gallery!" Luc said

"dad!" Jimmy said

"ok," Daisy said

"I have other stuff to do, so pick whatever!" Daisy said leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder,

"I'm proud of you right now!" Jimmy said

"for what?" She asked, "giving up control!" He said

"I have too much to do!" She said.

Christmas morning, "jimmy!?" Daisy whispered kissing him softly,

"wake up, Jimmy!" She said again, she huffed and slid under the covers, they both slept naked carefully she lifted his cock and guided it into her mouth she gave him a lazy soft lick, he moaned she stopped if he wasn't gonna wake up she was going to tease him, once she got him hard she took him all the way down, it didn't take long for his knot for a start to build he started to stir bearing his release

"shit, baby!" Jimmy said as he came,

"what was that for?" He asked smiling

"well we could have had more fun, but you wouldn't wake up!" She said climbing off the bed,

"baby wait!" He said she turned around the motioned for her to get back on the bed

"yes!" She said

"let me bask in your beauty!" He said pulling her to him

"Jimmy, I'm not horny anymore!" She said

"do you really think that's all I want?!" Jimmy asked

"no, sometimes!" She said

"Daisy! I love you! I'm in love with you, sometimes yes I do want sex, but right now I want to be with my mate!" Jimmy said

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me! I know that's not all you want!" Daisy said

"it ok princess, merry Christmas!" He said

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy!" She said.

They made their way downstairs

"Something smells really good!" Daisy said following the scent

"what are you making?" She asked Ellen

"it's a Christmas morning casserole!" Ellen said

"It smells delicious!" Daisy said

"I made your drink!" She said handing it to her

"thank you Ms. Ellen Merry Christmas!" Daisy said

"oh, I have something for you!" She said handing her a rolled up paper,

"Oh sweetheart you didn't…" she said opening it

"it's from Dean and me, I asked Jo for some photos of her dad and well.." Daisy said

"daisy, this is the best Christmas present!" Ellen said hugging her

"You do so much for us, and well I couldn't go shopping by myself, so I thought to make something was better!" She said

"did you do this for all of us?" Jimmy asked sipping his coffee  
Daisy nodded

"baby when did you have time?" He asked

"daddy all we have is time besides, I get up before you sometimes and go to the playroom and draw than go back to bed!" She said shrugging Jimmy shook his head

"you are too much sometimes!" Jimmy said.

Everyone finally made their way down to the kitchen, Ellen showed everyone her present,

"I emailed my friend back; she does want to meet you!" Luc said to Daisy

"I don't have time for all that, I gotta plan the baby shower and a wedding!" Daisy said taking a bite of food she sighed happy something finally tasted good,

"baby, are you saying that because you don't want to or because you do and it's making you anxious?" Jimmy asked

"both!" She said

"princess just think about it before you say no! Also, it won't be until after New Years!" Luc said

"ok!" Daisy said.

Michael and Hael showed up with arms full of presents, they went to the living room to open presents,

"daddy! I didn't make anything for Hael!" Daisy whispered

"I'll be right back!" She said running

"no running!"

"Sorry," she yelled back she ran to the playroom and pulled out some sketches she had some of some flowers rolled it up with a pretty bow and went back down.

"Where did you go?" Michael asked

"I forgot to bring down Haels present," Daisy said Michael nodded, they all opened their presents Daisy and Dean got new toys and clothes, new sketchbook and pencils from Chuck and Luc

"I didn't know you sketched!" Michael said looking at the picture Daisy have to Hael

"You should see them; they are both talented!" Luc said handing him the sketchbook

"jimmy show him, Cas you too!" Chuck said Daisy and Dean both blushed and huddled together

"We have one more thing to tell you!" Cas said

"they are pregnant!" Jimmy said

"What!?" Michael said

"congratulations brothers!" He said

"Yeah, umm Daisy is having twins!" Jimmy said

"Are you serious!?" Michael said he looked at her

"can I?" He asked Jimmy he nodded

"give me a hug!" Michael said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins tease their daddies  
> It’s time for some smut  
> Daisy has skills and stand on her own

 

Look how cute your little tummy is!" Jimmy said kissing it,

"yeah so cute! Dean's not even really showing yet!" Daisy said sounding disappointed

"daddy I need a new dress for that meeting at the gallery I wanna look grown-up!" She said

"ok, I'll take you after work!" Jimmy said climbing off the bed

"did you guys decide what you wanted to do for your birthday?" Jimmy asked turning on the shower

"no, I feel like we have planned too many parties lately!" She said getting into the shower with him

"We were thinking just going to dinner us, them and Your dad's!" Daisy said getting her hair wet,

"I like that idea there a few omega/alpha restaurants we can go to!" Jimmy said washing her hair

"can you guys just pick Dean and I have so much to do, and then the gender revival my brains gonna explode!" She said sighing as he rubbed her head,

"don't forget to pick up the invitations today!" Daisy said

"baby I know I had my assistant get them yesterday after work!" Jimmy said

"ok and we finalized the…" he kissed her.

"baby 10 minutes take 10 to enjoy this shower!" Jimmy said

"Sorry, I'm just… I'm sorry you're right!" She said letting him wash her he rubbed her tummy

"those are my pups in there!" Jimmy said

"yes, they are yours, just like I am yours!" She said, putting her hand over his.

 

"Dais look!?" Dean said pointing to his stomach

"you got a little tiny bump!" She smiled

"yours is bigger!" Dean said sounding disappointed

"I know, but I got two in there, you'll be cute with your little round tummy, and I'll just look like a house!" Daisy said

"that's not true, you'll be beautiful as always!" Dean said smiling at his sister,

"so daddy said they'd pick the restaurant for our birthday dinner!" Daisy said

"oh good! What time is your meeting tomorrow?" Dean asked

"10 in the morning, I don't know why they just want mine!" Daisy said, handing him a list for the baby shower/ engagement party!

"Do you think we should do them separately?" Daisy asked

"no this is easier!" Dean said, looking over the list and adding things.

 

"Daisy, are you ok?" Cole asked

"I'm sorry, Cole, I'm really horny right now!" She said

"I'm gonna go!" She said he nodded taking a steady breath

"I'm sorry!" He said to her

"it's ok, I know how I smell!" She said leaving the room, she sent a text to jimmy,

 

Daisy: Daddy!

Jimmy: baby are you ok?

Daisy: no! I'm not daddy, I need you so bad!

Jimmy: what's wrong?

Daisy: Daddy, I'm so wet right now!

[picture message to jimmy]

Jimmy: baby I am in the middle of a meeting

[picture message to jimmy]

Jimmy: This isn't fair princess!

[picture message to jimmy]

 

"Are you ok?" Cas whispered to jimmy the smell of alpha arousal in the air

"no!" He whispered back, his phone went off again

"I'm sorry James, are we boring you?" Zachariah a board member asked

"no, sir I'm sorry my omega is pregnant, carry on!" Jimmy said Cas got up and opened a window, he took his phone off vibrate and put it on silent

 

Jimmy: baby I'm in a very, very important meeting and it's not fair to tease me like this!

Daisy: I'm a sorry daddy! I love you!

[picture message to jimmy]

Jimmy: seriously!

 

She sent him 3 more messages before she stopped,

"fuck Jimmy!" Cas said

"what the hell was that!?" He asked

"Daisy sent me a bunch of pictures!" Jimmy said rubbing his face,

"she's gonna get it! When we get home!" Jimmy said laughing

"she's got great timing I was falling sleep along with everyone else at that meeting!" Cas said Zachariah knocked on the door

"James I can't wait for you to see the new proposal for the company that you just bought, big projections!" Zachariah said

"That sounds great!" Jimmy said

"I can't wait to meet your omega!" Zachariah said

"bring them to dinner tomorrow!" He said Jimmy looked at Cas he sighed

"or course sir!" Cas said Cas' phone went off

 

Dean: Daddy, I miss you!

Cas: I miss you too!

[picture message]

Cas: did your sister put you up to this!?

Dean: no, daddy! I need you!

Cas: I'll be home later

[picture message]

[picture message]

 

"Dean?" Jimmy asked Cas, nodded, "these two! Sometimes!" Cas said laughing and shaking his head leaving jimmy's office, Jimmy was hard trying to concentrate he got up locked than the door and pulled the blinds and made a little video for his princess,

 

Daisy: don't cum daddy!

Jimmy: Princess that's not nice

Daisy: Daddy please I'll make it worth it when you get home ;)

Jimmy: god! You are terrible!

Daisy: I'll do that thing you like with my mouth and fingers!

Jimmy: shit! Ok!

Daisy: love you, daddy!

 

Jimmy and Cas finally headed home.

"I'm supposed to take her dress shopping for her meeting!" Jimmy said

"do it after!" Cas said shifting he'd been hard all day too,

"If he weren't pregnant I'd spank him and then fucking him like no tomorrow!" Cas said mad that he had spent the whole day uncomfortable

"it's will be worth it!" Jimmy said, "What did she promise?" Cas asked

"all kinds of things!" He said.

 

"Do you think they are mad?" Dean asked

"I don't know, and I don't care, sometimes angry sex is the best sex!" Daisy said

"that's only because of your a kinky bitch!" Dean said, "you are not wrong! Brother!" She said

"what does that even mean?" Cole asked Daisy just smiled and winked and looked away.

 

They pulled up to the house, the twins were waiting just inside the door. Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him behind him up the stairs.

"someone's ready!" Daisy said,

"you little girl!" Jimmy said picking her up she smiled a wicked smile

"yes, daddy!?" She said he growled and carried her upstairs.

Jimmy pushes the door to their room open.

"you are terrible, terrible teasing me like that!" Jimmy said kissing down her neck

"did you enjoy the pictures?" She asked pushing his jacket off his shoulder

"very much!" Jimmy said pulling her dress off she unbuckled his pants

"on the bed!" She said,

"yes ma'am," He said climbing on the bed

"were you a good boy!?" Daisy asked pulling his shoes off

"yes!" Jimmy said laying on his back letting Daisy undress him

"I missed you!" She said straddling his chest

"I missed you too!" He said

"sit up so I can take your shirt off!" She said, he did as he was told

"I find it kind of hot when you boss me around!" Jimmy said

"I'll do it anytime you want," she said, pushing him back down kissing down his chest, she tapped his hip to lift so she could pull off his pants and boxers.

 

"Turn over, and I'm not stopping this time!" She said grabbing a wipe to clean him off

"Jesus fuck that's cold!" He said she rolled her eyes and got the flavored lube, she spreads his cheeks and licked, kissed and sucked Jimmy moaned and swore

"I love hearing you come apart," she said, popping the top to the lube and rubbing it on her fingers, she slid a finger in jimmy swore.

"oh, god!" He yelled she kept going

"baby please I can't, it's too many!" He was saying she didn't stop she added another finger they had gotten only two so far, but she was going to push him today,

"I got you, baby!" She said tongue along with fingers as far as she could go

"oh, don't stop!" Jimmy said slumping forward, she added a third finger

"oh, baby please I need to cum!" Jimmy begged as she hit us prostate

"I know you will!" She said speeding up the pace of her finger

"I can't!" He said

"You can, baby enjoy the feeling!" She said

"Daisy please!" He begged tears streaming she didn't stop

"shit, fuck!" He yelled as he came and slumped down on the bed breathing hard,

"come here!" He said reaching for her, she snuggled close

"That was amazing!" He said sliding his hand down, she moaned as he rubbed her clit

"mm, Jimmy, we need to go!" She said not stopping him

"not until you cum!" He whispered

"on my fingers only!" He whispered she nodded

"I enjoyed all those pics you sent!" He said rubbing faster she moaned louder

"that's it let me hear you!" He said

"I'm so close!" She breathed out

"cum for me!" He said she squeezed her legs tightly as she came laughing

"We really need to go!" She said, breathing hard.

 

They took a shower touching and kissing.

"jimmy stop we need to get my dress for the morning!" She said pushing him away

"I'm sorry, I can't keep my hands off you!" He said pulling her close

"We can continue when we get back!" She said, "fine!" Jimmy said

"by the way, I really enjoyed that!" He added

"as Dean would say I am a kinky bitch!" Daisy said laughing

"I think next time I wanna tie you up!" She said thoughtfully

"I think I like that idea!" He said, smiling.

 

"Are you sure this dress is ok!?" Daisy asked

"yes baby now let Luc do the talking, he's really good at Negotiating any terms for your sketches ok!" Jimmy said

"yes, daddy, I know that! But I don't want them to think I'm just some trophy!" She said

"I know you wanna be taken seriously!" Jimmy said fixing her hair

"You look very professional!" He said smiling

"I need an unbiased opinion!" She said, "Dean!" She yelled

"oh yeah, that's unbiased!" Jimmy mumbled

"What!?" He yelled back

"oh, I like your dress!" Daisy said

"Thanks, daddy got it for me the other day!" He said

"what do you think!?" She asked Dean made a face and spun his finger making her turn around

"very nice!" He said "but.." she asked

"You look gorgeous and professional you know I would tell you if you didn't!" Dean said

"thank you, brother!" She said hugging him

"good morning in there!" Daisy said to his tummy

"it doesn't have ears yet!" Dean said

"I don't care!" She said

"good morning it's uncle Dean!" He said to her tummy

"they don't have ears yet!" She said teasing him

"don't care! Good luck I'm proud of your sister!" Dean said she smiled

"Luc is here!" Cole said

"I'll be down in a second I gotta put my shoes on!" She said, Cole, nodded.

 

"Bye daddy, I love you!" Daisy said leaving with Luc

"dad!" Jimmy said

"let her talk a little she wants to be taken seriously, ya know!" Jimmy said

"I know son this is her show I'm just here to make sure she gets the best deal!" Luc said parting Jimmy on the shoulder, he nodded.

 

"Alright if you get overwhelmed in there tell me ok and we can leave!" Luc said as they pulled up

"thank you!" Daisy said getting out of the car, she followed Luc into the gallery keep her eyes down

"Hello Anna" Luc said

"Hello, sir!" She said shaking his hand

"You must be Daisy!" She said

"You can look up, sweetheart!" Luc said

"Nice to meet you!" Daisy said

"omega?" She asked

"yes, she is mates to James!" Luc said

"and he is alright with this!" She asked

"If he weren't, I wouldn't be here!" Daisy said looking her in the eye

"of course!" She said

"Follow me!" She said.

"Luc sent me a few of your sketches, and we want to commission you for a project!" Anna said

"I don't have time for that, I was told you wanted to display some of the ones I already did!" Daisy said

"Why don't you have time!?" She asked

"I have a wedding to plan and pups to get ready for!" Daisy said

"Sweetheart, don't you have people for that?" Anna asked

"who's gonna plan my wedding? Make the sketches of what I want?" Daisy asked

"and I'm pregnant the pups are coming a month before the wedding!" Daisy said stress scent coming off of her

"princess look at me!" Luc said, "you don't have to if you don't want to!" He said

"how many? And how much would they sell for?" Daisy asked

"well, it would be for 10!" Anna said, "I'll do 5 new ones, and the other 5 can come from ones I have already done!" Daisy said

"you and sir can work out the pricing!" Daisy said

"of course!" Anna said

"When do you want them by?!" Daisy asked

"well by February 14th, I thought a love theme!" Anna said

"you know the things you love!" Daisy nodded

"Sounds good!" Daisy said Luc smiled at Daisy's ability to negotiate how many sketches,

"as pricing goes I thought they could sell upwards of $5000 a pop!" She said

"how much of that would you get?" Daisy asked Anna looked at her

"I'm sure there a few fees, how much do you get and how much goes to the gallery?" Daisy asked

"umm I get 20%, and the gallery gets 10% of whatever sells, there's the display fee that's another 15%," Anna said

"so you'll take 45% of whatever I make so if I only sell one sketch at say 5000 I'll come home with about 1500 give or take! I made more in one night as a whore!" Daisy said, "how about this, we will see what sells you'll get your 20, and everything else is negotiable?" Daisy said

"that's not really how this works!" Anna said

"then I guess we are done, remember you called me!" Daisy said standing up

"Alright, we can do that!" An a said

"awesome, see you soon!" Daisy said, leaving Luc followed smiling.

 

Jimmy was pacing the front hall when Luc and Daisy walked in.

"How did it go!?" Jimmy asked

"I'm taking her to all my business deals!" Luc said

"I have never seen Anna speechless!" He adds laughing

"I got a commission for 10 sketches, 5 new ones, and 5 old ones!" Daisy said smiling

"seriously!" Jimmy asked excitedly

"yes, and I really need to pee and get out of this really uncomfortable dress!" Daisy said

"go on!" Jimmy said, kissing her, "what happened!?" Jimmy asked

"she's got skills, I always forget what she used to do she talked Anna into seeing what sells before the gallery gets paid, made sure to let Anna know she would get paid, but everything else would have to wait I don't know what she wants to do with the money!" Luc said

"she wants to put it away!" Dean said coming down the stairs

"for what?" Jimmy asked

"not allowed to tell you!" Dean said Jimmy nodded

"it's not bad, she not gonna leave you!" Dean said

"I didn't even think of that but thank you!" Jimmy said Dean nodded

"brother there you are!" Daisy said coming back down

"How did it go?" He asked

"good I got a commission!" She said proudly

"Awesome!" Dean said smiling

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy’s good with numbers  
> John and Meg make an appearance  
> Zachariah is an asshole  
> We learn a few things about Jimmy

__

Daddy, I don't wanna go! I wanna be little and done little thing!" Daisy pouted as they got ready to go to Zachariah

"and I need to start my new sketches which I do better when I'm in little space!" She added

"I know, and I am so sorry, but he's a crucial board member of the company, and he has new proposals for that new company we bought,

"can I sit in on the meeting? I won't talk!" She said

"I know how good you are, I won't say yes yet because I don't know how he is with his omega, ok?" Jimmy said

"ok, daddy!" Daisy said, "can I bring a paci?" She asked

"always!" Jimmy said.

 

"Daddy, these pants don't fit anymore!" Dean complained his bump a little bigger

"Oh, baby I'm sorry just wear the dress then!" Cas said

"thank you!" Dean said

"I don't want to go, I'm just letting you know! I will behave because this is important to you, but I'm just trying to tell you how I feel more!" Dean said

"I understand and thank you!" Cas said kissing him

"ok, I don't know how he is with omegas, but If it's ok you can sit in on the meeting!" Cas said Dean smiled.

 

They meet Daisy and Jimmy in the front hall,

"Dean, we match!" Daisy said smiling they both were wearing a midnight blue dress,

"now this guy…."

"It is crucial!" They said together

"ok," jimmy said leading them to the car, they pulled up to Zachariah's house it's wasn't as big as theirs but still lovely, he was waiting outside with a naked omega Daisy looked at Jimmy

"Daddy it's freezing out here!" She whispered before they got out of the car

"I'm sorry I didn't know baby!" Jimmy said, kissing her.

 

"Hello, boys!" Zachariah said

"Hello, Zachariah!" They said

"Hello, sir!" Daisy and Dean said together keeping their heads down but holding Jimmy and Cas' hands

"Hello, sirs!" His omega said

"This is Dean, and that's his twin Daisy!" Cas said introducing them

"Hello!" Zachariah said

"This is Naomi!" Zachariah said

"Hello, Naomi!" Dean and Daisy said

"Hello!" She said softly,

"I'm sorry can we take this inside they are pregnant, and it's cold!" Jimmy said squeezing Daisy's hand she pressed back knowing he didn't do it for them they had clothes and coats on.

 

"Naomi here will serve dinner soon, we will sit in the dining room, and then after dinner, we can talk business!" Zachariah said

"Sounds good!" Cas said

"umm daddy can I heat up my drink?" Daisy whispered

"I'll ask for you!" Jimmy said, "Zach, my Daisy has a special drink to help with nausea may she heat it up?" Jimmy asked

"yes, little one giving you trouble already?" Zach asked

"it's twins sir, more hormones!" Daisy said

"way to go James!" Zach said clapping him on the shoulder

"go on kitchens that way!" Zach said

"thank you, sir!" Daisy said

"Daddy, can I go with her?" Dean asked

"yes, go on!" Cas said Dean followed his sister

"what about you?" Zach asked

"just one!" Cas said Zach nodded and walked into the dining room.

 

"Hi!" Daisy said

"umm, can I get a cup, please?" She asked

"for what?" Naomi asked

"for my drink, I'm having a hard time keep anything down this helps!" Daisy said, she nodded and got Daisy a cup

"the microwaves over there!" Naomi said pointing,

"I remember you!" Naomi said

"I'm sorry!" Daisy said

"you were little maybe 12 the both of you at Alistiars!" Naomi said

"oh!"' Daisy said taking her drink out,

"glad to see you got out!" Daisy said

"you too! How old?" She asked

"about 4 months ago! We are 18 now" Daisy said

"we better, so you don't get in trouble!" Dean said Naomi nodded,

"well yeah!" John said he looked up

"Hello, sweetheart!" John said

"Hello, sir!" They said looking down

"Meg!" Daisy said sipping her drink, she made a face

"Baby, are you ok?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, I'm ok, thank you just need to sit!" She said jimmy pulled out a chair for her,

"so what have you all been up to?" John asked

"Daisy got a commission for her sketches today!" Jimmy said very proudly, Daisy smiled at him

"and you're ok with her making her own money?" Zach asked

"I'm more than ok with it, I'm proud of her!" Jimmy said John smiled at Daisy

"Sir!" Meg said

"yes, Meg," John said

"How can she make her own money we can't open bank accounts?" Meg said

"I'll have an account set up for all her money to go into, she worked for it!" Jimmy said

"when is the showing?" John asked

"umm Valentine's Day, it's a love theme!" Daisy said Naomi came in with the salad

"would you like some help?" Dean asked

"no thank sweetheart, I got but thank you for asking!" Naomi said, smiling at Dean.

 

"Baby you gonna eat!" Jimmy asked

"I'll try!" Daisy said

"since when do you not have an appetite?" John asked they all looked at each other

"What did I miss!?" Zach asked

"John is their dad!" Cas said

"they are pregnant!" Jimmy said

"wait back up! You told me your kids were gone as in they died!" Zach said

"it's a long story.."

"Actually it's really not!" Daisy said

"Daisy!" Jimmy scold

"Sorry, I'm still angry!" She said

"anyways I never said they died, here they are congratulations!" John said Meg just looked angry

"How!?" She asked

"well you see the sticks his penis…" jimmy clapped a hand over Daisy's mouth she keeps mumbling

"forgive her, it's the hormones she normally better behaved!" Jimmy said giving her a look that said

"if you don't stop I will spank you pregnant or not!" She sighed

"open!" Cas said, sticking the paci in her mouth.

 

"Now Meg, what do you mean how?" Jimmy asked

"she shouldn't be able to get pregnant!" She said

"why not?" Cas asked

"the shots!" Meg said

"they are to sterilize!" She added

"not for them, heat suppressant doc confirmed with a blood test!" Cas said

"excuse me!" Meg said getting up Daisy smirked Dean kicked her and shook his head,

"I like that one! She's feisty!" Zach said pointing to Daisy Jimmy, and Cas started laughing

"You have no idea this is nothing!" Cas said,

"now about that commission, who went with her you were at work this morning!" Zach asked

"my father did, she actually Negotiated all of the contracts and pricing everything herself, Dad was just there to make sure she got a fair deal!" Jimmy said sipping his wine

"I have to say James your whole outlooks on omegas has changed quite a bit!" Zach said

"You learn things when you fall in love!" Jimmy said

"Yeah but if I remember you too would keep them naked maybe in a diaper, you definitely wouldn't have let them go off and get a job!" Zach said Daisy looked at him and bit her paci Cas touched her arm she pulled away and got up and stormed out,

"what did I say?" Zach said

"she's a bit touchy when it comes to omegas!" Cas said Dean shot him a look

"I'm gonna go find my sister!" He said, getting up.

 

Daisy was pacing the front of the house when Dean found her.

"It's freezing out here!" He said

"then go back inside!" She snapped

"I can't believe he was like that, how could he do that!?" Daisy asked

"sis I don't know, but he's not like that now, and he can't change it! He loves you I know because when you leave the room for a second, he watches the door waiting till you come back, he let you go today no one else would have!" Dean said

"you're right, I overreact especially since I know he's never been like that with me!" Daisy said, "can we go back inside?" Dean asked she nodded.

 

"I apologize hormones are making me a bit jumpy!" Daisy said sitting back down

"it's an ok sweetheart!" Zach said Jimmy leaned

"I'm sorry!" he said, kissing her cheek, she smiled at him.

"thank you, daddy!" She said

"do you want to try some?" He asked pointing to the roast

"no, thank you!" She said

"that's bad!?" John asked

"twins!" Daisy said

"where's Meg?" Cas asked

"don't worry about me Clearance!" She said walking back in

"my name is Castiel or sir to you!" Cas said

"my apologies!" She said, looking down, Dean smirked.

 

After dinner, they headed to the study

"Naomi!" Zachariah said

"yes, sir!" She said unzipping his pants and sitting in his lap,

"everyone else feels free!" Zach said Dean and Daisy looked at Cas and Jimmy who shook their heads, at home if the four of them were in a room they were ok with it but in front of strangers they didn't need to assert their dominance over their omegas, John took advantage making Meg do the same.

 

"So the actual business that occupies that building has filed for bankruptcy!" Zachariah said handing Cas the papers,

"Since we own the building, what does that mean for us?" Cas asked handing the file to Jimmy, Daisy was sitting in his lap

"daddy those numbers don't make sense there no way!" She whispered he looked at her

"ya learn things it's not always about sex!" Daisy said

"no, tell me!" Jimmy said

"you paid them twice what the company was actually worth, they had more than enough money to pay off whatever they needed to see!" She said pointing to the numbers

"somethings wrong with these numbers!" Daisy added

"you are very right, Cas look at this!" Jimmy said handing it back to him,

"since you own the building you can do what you want with it!" John said

"But we bought the company too, how can they file for bankruptcy!?" Cas asked

"there's a loophole!" Daisy said they all looked at her

"what I've done a lawyer or two they like to talk!" She said

"they can if you still in negotiations, you lost some money, but now you don't have to build up a dying company!" She added

"I love how smart you are!" Jimmy said, kissing her, "take the loss, sell the building!" Cas said jimmy nodded

"We need her in more meetings!" Zachariah said.

"But to still file the negotiations had to fall through, they didn't!" Dean said

"they did if they never reported that they were bought out!" Daisy said

"Good point, but it's a publicly sold company!" Dean said

"Something smells fishy!" Daisy said Dean nodded

"you don't think?" Cas said

"We got played, yeah I do!" Jimmy said, shaking his head.

 

After they figured they would sell the building to make up for the money they lost they went home,

"James, Castiel please bring them again!" Zach said

"thank you, sir!" They said.

"Seriously guys how did you learn all that?" Cas asked

"it's not all about sex, most guys like to talk after or before!" Dean said

"or during!" Daisy said, laughing, "remember that guy! He would not shut up! I had to gag him!" Daisy said laughing

"thank you, princess, I didn't even notice!" Jimmy said

"Sometimes there's a bonus to being told to be quiet!" Dean said Daisy nodded in agreement.

 

"Daddy, can I have a cupcake?" Daisy asked when they walked in the house,

"yes, you can!" Jimmy said

"Dean?"

"No, I'm tired!" He said

"night" Daisy said heading to the kitchen,

"Dais about what Zach said!" Jimmy said

"What about it!" She asked opening the cupcakes

"god! I have been thinking about this all night!" She said Jimmy wiped frosting from her face

"I'm sorry, I was an asshole I know that now! And I shouldn't have to treat them like property, they are people!" Jimmy said she nodded

"I'm not mad, just disappointed that I learned it from Zachariah and not you!" She said eating another cupcake

"baby I…" she stopped him.

"I get it I do, and I'm grateful you never did any of that to me, or dean so thanks to you, but we can drop it!" She said kissing him

"I'm tired. And I need to start my sketches, so I'm starting them in bed!" She said, heading towards the stairs.

 

Jimmy followed disappointed in himself, Daisy went to the playroom to grab what she needed, she changed and climbed into bed.

"I love you!" She said when jimmy laid down next to her, "I love you too!" He smiled.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday  
> Puppies (like the dog kind)  
> Dean gets a commission  
> Daisy and Dean have an idea

 

 

Dean Winchester if you don't hurry….." daisy scolded walking into his room, he was naked crying on the floor.

"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him

"Nothing fits right!" Dean said

"wear a dress!" Daisy said

"I don't wanna!" He pouted

"I have some stretchy pants and a flowy top you can borrow, we will match!" She said he nodded

"ok," he said quietly and followed his sister.

"What is taking so long!?" Cas asked

"We are having trouble finding something that fits right, we will be down soon!" Daisy said

"here put this on I'll go find your flats!" Daisy said she dragged Cas behind her

"he very insecure right now, he needs to feel pretty! And don't just tell him he looks pretty! But tell him!" Daisy said walking away,

"cuz that's not confusing!" Cas said, heading back downstairs.

 

"Where are they?" Jimmy asked

"Dean's having problems!" Cas said Jimmy nodded, the twins finally made their way down stairs Dean still upset,

"you guys look beautiful!" Jimmy said kissing Daisy,

"thank you!" They said

"dean you look amazing!" Cas said, scooping him up bridal style, Dean laughed, "thank you!" He said smiling

"let's go!" Cas said, setting Dean down.

 

Chuck and Luc met them at the restaurant,

"happy birthday!" They yelled,

"thank you!" They said blushing

"presents first!" Chuck said

"You didn't have to get us anything, just being here is enough for us!" Dean said

"what is it?" Daisy asked, "open it!" Chuck said smiling he was antsy more so than usual,

"Are you joking?" Daisy said, opening the box, "Dais, what did you get?" Dean asked not opening his present

"one of her sketches already sold!" Luc said, "this is not real!" She said showing Jimmy

"What did they buy?" She asked

"the Daisies, purple Daisies!" Chuck said

"they bought it for this much?" She asked Luc nodded

"how much?" Cas asked

"$9000," Jimmy said

"that's not really there no way, they aren't even that good!" Daisy said

"sister!" Dean said

"open yours!" She said

"so I know you sketch too, so I gave Anna a couple of your and well.." Luc said

"shut up!" Dean said

"I… $5000," Dean said

"the one of your mama!" Luc said

"daddy hold on to this for me!" Daisy said handing the check to Jimmy

"I'm so proud of you both!" Cas said kissing Dean

"So does this mean they want Dean too?" Daisy asked smiling

"if it's alright with Cas!" Luc said

"is more than fine with me!" He said smiling,

"you'll get the same deal as your sister 10 sketches 5 new 5 old, Anna will get her 20 and everything we will figure out!" Luc said

"Awesome!" Dean said, smiling.

 

"Dais we should tell them!" Dean said as they went to the bathroom

"I don't know what if they think it's dumb!" She said

"it's not dumb!" Dean said

"You bought the stuff?" Daisy asked Dean nodded they washed their hands and went back to the table,

"um we have something we wanna talk to all of you about," Dean said they all nodded

"We know what we want to do with the money from the sketches!" Daisy said

"ok sweetheart what do you have in mind?" Luc asked knowing just how smart these two are Daisy nodded to Dean who took out their papers

"we wanna buy that building and make into a home for Omegas like us, you know the young ones whose families don't want them!" Dean said show Cas the papers

"you guys wrote a proposal?" Jimmy asked

"yes!" They said

"Cas look at this! Where did you learn how to do this?" Jimmy asked

"We are not stupid, besides Alistair and Crowley had tutors for anyone under 18! And businessmen like to talk bounce ideas off people read out loud to make sure it makes sense!" Daisy said

"I know you're not stupid, that's not what I meant! People go to college and can't write a proposal this clear!" Jimmy said

"Dad looks at this, you've never written anything like this!" Cas said

"I may have looked it up online!" Dean said

"You wrote it?" Cas asked

"We both did, we thought you'd take us more seriously if we wrote this!" Dean said.

 

"This is amazing, clear, you've added sketches, cost not only for the building but staff and supplies! I can get behind this and not just because of your family! I really can, I keep this? I'm gonna show it to the board" Luc asked they nodded,

"I'm gonna be honest and please don't be offended by this but I was always thought that omegas weren't very smart, and being submissive and not standing up for yourself was just part of the makeup, but you two have taught this old alpha a few things!" Luc said they just looked at him

"What!?" He asked

"nothing Dad we've just never thought you'd say something like that!" Cas said

"Chuck, did you know?" Luc asked

"I may have had an idea!" Chuck said, smiling.

 

"Baby I love what you want to do with your money!" Jimmy said when they got in the car

"thank you, daddy! It's something we've always wanted to do" Daisy said

"When did you put this together?" Cas asked

"we've kind of been doing it for a while we just refined it the past few weeks," Dean said

"You don't think it's a dumb idea?" Daisy asked

"no, baby it's a wonderful idea, why would you think that it was dumb?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know most people just think all we do is please and don't have ideas of our own and sometimes I just feel like we should just play dumb!" Daisy said

"Princess never feel like you need to be dumb with us!" Cas said pulling up to the house

"thank you!" Daisy said.

 

"We have one more present for you guys!" Jimmy said smiling

"Daddy!" Daisy said

"I know you said not to get you anything but….." Cas walked in with two identical puppies

"Are you serious!?" Dean yelled reaching for the puppy

"we've never had puppies!" Daisy said

"We bought them before we knew you were pregnant, but we figured why not?" Jimmy said handing Daisy her puppy

"What kind are they!?" She asked

"golden retrievers!" Cas said

"I wanna name mine Bones!" Dean said

"I wanna name mine, I don't know!" Daisy said

"Daddy, can she sleep in our room?" Dean asked

"yes, she's got her own bed and everything!" Cas said, "us too!" Jimmy said smiling

"Daddy I don't know what I wanna name her!" Daisy said

"I was thinking, maybe lily!" Jimmy said

"I like that!" Daisy said

"come on, lily!" She called the puppy followed her

"what if she has to pee?" Daisy asked

"they are potty trained to go to the door when the need to go potty!" Jimmy said

"daddy this has been the best birthday!" Daisy said going into their room

"I'm glad baby!" Jimmy said.

 

"Daisy!" Jimmy yelled

"What!?" She yelled back

"I told you she's not allowed in the playroom!" Jimmy said

"I'm in here, and she was crying, she hasn't touched anything Bones is the one that ate your shoes!" Daisy said

"I have to finish these it's my last one, the shows in two days daddy, please she helps keep me calm!" Daisy added petting Lilly

"baby what if she's eating you stuffies?" Jimmy asked

"she won't! She's a good girl!" Daisy said not letting Jimmy know that Ellen had already replaced all the ones lily tore up

"and she's a baby, how's she gone learn?" She said giving her best puppy eyes,

"I hate when you do that!" Jimmy said

"fine!" He said giving her a kiss,

"You weren't in bed this morning!" Jimmy said

"I'm sorry I wanted to finish, and now you can't see it!" Daisy said

"I know I wasn't gonna ask, but I came to take you to lunch!" Jimmy said

"ok I'm starving, I can finally keep food down!" She said, smiling, "look!" She said holding up her top,

"My belly's a little bigger!" She told Jimmy knelt in front of her

"hello in there! This is you, daddy! I love you both so much! All three of you!" Jimmy said kissing her tummy

"come on lily outside!" Daisy said, walking to the door.

 

"Jimmy!?" Daisy said

"yes, my love!" He answered

"where are we going?" She asked

"lunch!" He said

"I know that silly, but where?" She asked again

"oh, just a little spot I know plus I wanna show off your negotiation skills!" Jimmy said she gave him squinty eyes and shook her head

"I would have worn something else, I look silly in this, and there's paint on it I didn't even notice!" Daisy said

"baby, you would look amazing in a sack don't worry about it ok? Just keep your coat on!" Jimmy said

"what's it for?" Daisy asked

"I may want to expand your idea about the home of young omegas!" Jimmy said she nodded

"I just need to pursue them with and actual omega I don't know what it's like!" Jimmy said

"so you want me to play the emotion?" Daisy asked

"no, I want you to be yourself!" Jimmy said, smiling, she laughed.

 

"James, this must be your beautiful omega!" Man said

"yes, Paul, this is Daisy!" Jimmy said, "Hello, sir!" She said, "come!" Paul said

"Hello James, Princess!" Luc said

"hi!" Daisy said with a small wave, Jimmy pulled out her chair

"thank you, daddy!" She said smiling

"what can I get you?" The waitress asked as they sat down

"I'll have a water, and she'll have baby you want tea?" Jimmy asked

"yes, please!" Daisy said the waitress nodded and left

"so James and Luc tell me you want to start a home for unwanted omegas!" Paul said

"yes, sir!" Daisy said

"Why!?" He asked

"My twin and I were unwanted our father sold us to Alistirs when we were 11 years old, that's no way for a child to live!" Daisy said

"I'm still not convinced this is a good investment!" Paul said

"I was raped repeatedly because one man didn't like the way I said yes, sir! I was tied down ass up, and gang-raped!" Daisy said Paul looked shocked

"do you wanna see? Maybe that will convince you!" Daisy said standing up and pulling her dress off and turning so he could see her back

"see all because I was 12 and couldn't do anything about it, now I can do something about it! give babies a place where they are wanted and loved!" Daisy said pulling her dress back on,

"Daddy, can I get a burger I'm starving?" She asked Jimmy

"anything you want!" Jimmy said smirking

"I um… that's why I didn't… how?" Paul asked

"my father hates omegas, funny thing is he married one!" Daisy said

"thank you!" Daisy said as the waitress sat the tea down in front of her,

"now can we expect your investment or not?" Daisy asked Paul nodded

"I never knew, I mean I have gone I complained once I didn't think!" Paul said

"repeatedly, my brother, it was worse!" Daisy said

"I am so sorry!" Paul said

"it's ok, we can do something about it now!" Daisy said Paul nodded

"I'm sorry! I need the restroom!" Paul said getting up,

"You just made a tough as nails businessman cry! Those guys are known to make other people cry!" Luc said smiling, Paul came back

"I'll help you, can I see the proposal?" Paul asked Luc, he handed it to him

"You wrote this?" He asked

"my brother and I did yes!" Daisy said,

"This is amazing, we need this as an example!" Paul said Daisy smiled.

 

"I can't believe you took your dress off in the restaurant!" Jimmy said

"you're not mad? It was a heat of the moment thing I didn't think before I did it!" Daisy said

"baby I am not mad, I am proud!" He said, smiling.

 

"Where did you two go?" Cas asked

"our princess got them another investor!" Jimmy said

"sis, really!?" Dean asked she nodded

"and I only hand to get half-naked!" She said laughing Cas and Dean looked confused

"come get a snack with me. I'll tell you all about it!" She said to Dean.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galley showing  
> Johns trying
> 
> Baby shower (everything’s wrong)  
> Meg’s a jerk  
> Pups maybe!?

__

The day of the gallery showing Daisy and Dean were freaking out and snapping at each other,

“sometimes I don’t like you!” Dean said

“well I don’t like you either give me back my dress you can’t wear it tonight, find your own clothes!” Daisy said storming off, Dean started crying Jimmy found him,

“little one what’s wrong?” Jimmy asked

“Dais said I couldn’t wear her dress and I don’t have anything else to wear tonight and we are supposed to match!” Dean said crying harder, Cas came in carrying Daisy who was crying just as hard

“I’m sorry!” They said to each other Cas set Daisy down, they hugged

“you can wear it, I was just being mean! I don’t like being mean to you!” Daisy said sniffing

“I was mean first!” Dean said

“I’ll help you!” Daisy said holding up the dress for dean to put his arms in.

 

Cas and Jimmy left them alone,

“what was that about?” Cas asked

“I don’t know I think it’s nerves!” Jimmy said

“She was in the kitchen eating cupcakes and crying!” Cas said Jimmy nodded and laughed,

“daddy!”’dean called

“we are in here!” Cas called from the kitchen

“Daisy threw up!” Dean said

“is she ok?” Jimmy asked

“yeah just cleaning up, she didn’t make it to the toilet!” Dean said

“I’ll get Ellen!” Jimmy said.

“Daisy, sweetheart I’ll do that!” Ellen said

“oh! Ms. Ellen I’m sorry! It’s nerves Dean and I had a fight and I decided to eat my feelings in cupcakes and well..” she said taking the rag

“Daisy go! You’ll be late!” Ellen said

“why did I agree to this!? Why did I show them?” Daisy said

“I’m not supposed to do this! I’m supposed to sit pretty and be good not make money and show off!” She added

“little girl look at me!” Ellen said Daisy looked up

“this right here is what we as omegas want! You go and you dazzle them and show those smutty alphas and betas how amazing you and your brother are! You open your home for those omegas and give them hope!” Ellen said

“thank you Ms. Ellen, I know what I’m gonna call it!” She said hugging Ellen

“I am sorry about the mess I cleaned…”

“go!” Ellen said.

 

Daisy ran down the stairs

“I have a name!” Daisy yelled

“for what?” Jimmy asked

“the home! Hope! Something more formal but you know” She said Dean smiled,

“I love it!” Dean said.

 

Dean and Daisy took a deep breath before entering the gallery,

“they’re here!” Luc said “Anna this is Dean!” Luc said introducing Dean,

“it’s nice to meet you!” Anna said

“we have sold 3 of each of yours so far, go ahead and mingle and than we will make an announcement!” Anna said

“daddy I’m so nervous!” Daisy said

“you’ll be ok! Just walk around! Take no shit!” He said smiling. Dean and Daisy walked around hand in hand looking at the other paintings and sculptures around the gallery the finally came to their exhibition their theme was love, and the center of everything we two perfectly matching portraits of Cas and Jimmy, there were a few of flowers and desserts specifically pies and cupcakes, but the one everyone was gathered around was the one of Jimmy sleeping,

“this was done by an omega?” A lady asked

“yes the Novak twins have twins and they did this I’m not sure who this is!” The man said

“it’s James!” Daisy said

“or as I call him daddy!” Daisy said

“you draw these?” The lady asked

“yes miss!” Daisy said smiling

“Dean did the ones on that side

“I’ll pay 10000 for it right now!” The lady said

“I’ll get Anna!” Dean said “he is beautiful!” The lady said

“yes I know and I love him very much!” Daisy said

“if you’ll excuse me I need to find the little omegas room, ya know pups on the way!” She said smirking as she walked away, Anna met her half way

“there’s a lady 10,000 for the one of Jimmy sleeping! The bathroom?” Daisy asked

“that way and I’ll handle all the transactions!” Anna said

“thank you!” Daisy said.

 

“Daddy I’m going to the restroom!” She said spotting Cas

“ok sweetheart, come back so I can introduce you!” Cas said

“ok!” She said walking away she made it to the bathroom there was a line of course! Some ladies walked up behind Daisy

“well I heard they used to work at Crowley’s!”

“Isn’t that an omega brothel!?”

“Yeah, apparently and don’t quote me the Novak omega dad went and found them!”

“That’s beautiful and tragic!”

“I know but really a whore, how could you knowing how many other alphas they have been with!”

“It wasn’t their choice I heard their father sold them”

“That’s really sad, are you gonna go in?”

“Yeah, sorry pregnancy brain, and your right I didn’t have a choice!” Daisy said walking into the bathroom.

 

“Dean!” Cas said

“hello daddy!” Dean said

“have you seen my sister?” He asked

“bathroom!” Cas said Dean nodded

“they are going to introduce us soon!” Dean said, Daisy walked up smirking

“what did you do?” Cas asked

“nothing, it was other omegas!” Daisy said,

“can I have your attention please!!” Anna said

“welcome, and thank you for coming tonight I know most people don’t want to look at art on Valentine’s Day so thank you, if you’ll follow me to the featured exhibit!” Anna said everyone followed

“Where’s daddy!?” Daisy asked

“I’m right here baby!” Jimmy said grabbing her shoulder she relaxed

“pick me up!” She said, he picked her up and carried her to the exhibit room

“oh my god!” Cas and Jimmy said together

“it was supposed to be what we love!” Dean said smiling

“dean's to the right, I’m to the left!” Daisy said Cas went right, Jimmy went left.

 

“Now, I know your all wondering who’s who!” Anna said “James is to the left and Castiel is to the right!” Anna said

“I’ll pay 40,000 for both!” A man said

“I’ll pay 100,000” another one yelled

“daddy!” Daisy whispered

“I know!” He said

“before we start buying up the sketches I wanna introduce the artists!” Anna said

“Daddy I can’t!”Daisy said stress scent filling the air

“baby it’s ok, I’m here, Dean's here, Cas, Luc, Chuck we are all here ok?” He said trying to calm her, she nodded and looked for her brother Cas was doing the same trying to comfort Dean

“brother!” Daisy yelled Dean looked up and smiled, they went to the front

“this is Dean and Daisy Novak!” Anna said

“I have a question, are they omegas?” The man with a British accent asked

“yes they are!” Anna said “and who are their alphas?” He asked

“we are!” James and Cas said

“and you allow this!?” He asked

“who are you!?” Luc asked

“Ketch, Arthur Ketch!” The man said

“well Ketch as their father-in-law and Head alpha this was my idea!” Luc said

“but they are omegas, they can't be…” he started Cas and Jimmy growled an long low“fuck with me growl!”

“I’m sorry I offended I didn’t mean anything by it!” Ketch said

“Daisy and Dean as well as all omegas have talent outside of submission, as much as they live to please their alphas and I assure you they are both very well behaved, they want more!” Luc said

, “they were whores!”’someone yelled

“daddy I wanna go!” Daisy said running to Jimmy

“I can’t daddy I’m gonna say something and you’ll get mad and I’m embarrass both of you!” She added

 

“I’m saying something! Is that ok!?” Jimmy whispered she nodded, Jimmy looked at Cas

“Alright, my sweet girl and her brother were at an omega brothel and not by choice so all of you that only see them as, that need to stop! We are here to celebrate two amazing artists and nothing more than that, if you have questions about the sketches please come and ask but my brother and I will not stand anyone insulting our mates!” Jimmy said Luc starts clapping followed by Chuck and than everyone else Ketch turned and ducked out of the room.

 

“Um hi! I’m Rachael I um was wondering where you learned how to draw!” She asked

“are you omega?” Daisy asked

“yes, my alpha said I should talk to you about it!” Rachael said

“we just liked to draw and kept doing it, just doodles and than more thing we just never stopped umm Daddy do you have a card?” Daisy asked Jimmy pulled out his business cards “pen please!” She said

“if you wanna ask me more stuff you can call if it’s alright umm or text is fine too, we can be friends!” Daisy said smiling

“thank you, I really like the one of you sleeping!” Rachael said

“I’m sorry!” Jimmy said

“the one…” she pointed

“it already sold!” She added Jimmy smiled

“I’m gonna go look around!” He said kissing her,

“I didn’t show him, wanted it to be a surprise!” Daisy said smiling

“are you pregnant?” Rachael asked

“yes, twins!” Daisy said, Rachael smiled and walked away.

 

By the end of the night, Jimmy and Cas only hand to tell two alphas to fuck off,

“I have to say I didn’t expect to sell all of them tonight!” Anna said

“all of them!” Dean and Daisy asked,

“yeah” Anna said with a laugh

“how much?” Cas asked

“I have to do some figures but I’d say they each get half a million!” Anna said Daisy looked at Jimmy

“that’s a joke right?” She asked

“no!” Anna said

“I’ll have your checks next week!” Anna said

“so how much are you taking out?” Daisy asked

“nothing, um your father paid me already!” Anna said

“don't look at me” Luc said

“now I know who bought the ones if mama!” Dean said shaking his head,

“did you see him?” Dean asked everyone shook their head

“he came in early in the day!” Anna said

“thank you Anna for everything!” Daisy said smiling

 

**Baby shower**

 

This was not going as planned and Dean was not happy,

“they were supposed to put the gender color we pick in the cake not on the cake!” Dean said looking at the cake which was bright red which meant they were having a girl,

“well what color is the inside?” Daisy asked

“I don’t know!” Dean said

“yours are over there!” Dean said pointing

“oh no!” Daisy said both cakes were covered in pink frosting,

“are you serious!?” Daisy asked looking

“I’m calling!” Daisy said waddling to find her phone,

“put the phone down!” Ellen said

“I may have changed something the color inside is the right gender!” She said

“why!?” They asked

“well you weren’t  supposed to see the cakes yet!” She said, they breathed a sigh of relief

“that Catering is gonna be late!” Cole said

“what else is gonna go wrong?” Daisy said

“I’m going to sit, Cole help!” Daisy said

“I’m right behind you sis!” Dean said waddling a bit behind his sister.

 

“Look how beautiful they look!” Jimmy said

“I feel like a whale and I can’t breathe!” Daisy said,

“me too!” Dean said

“what’s wrong how can we help?” Cas asked, Jimmy and Cas have been super supportive the whole pregnancies when Daisy got mad at Jimmy because he made a joke about her belly getting bigger, Cas helped Jimmy her back in Daisy’s good graces and when Cas cracked the same joke about Dean Jimmy helped Cas

“there nothing, Ellen changed the cakes, the catering is late the decoration are wrong, the onesies for people to decorate never showed up and the printer stopped working I couldn’t print out the rest of the games!” Dean said

“I swear if this happens on our wedding day I’m not going to be happy!” Daisy said

 

Chuck showed up first

“my little omegas what’s wrong?” Chuck asked,

“everything!” They said

“it’s all wrong!” Dean said

“it will be ok, let’s see I sent Luc to get onesies, Cas is on the phone with the catering company, Jimmy’s fixing the printer, and as far as the decorations go I haven’t seen them but I’m sure it's not that bad!” Chuck said

“oh it is!” Dean said

“ow!” Daisy said

“you ok?” Chuck asked

“yeah cramps!” Daisy said Chuck stopped

“how long?” He asked

“umm all morning, I’m doing too much Doc told me to rest!” Daisy said

“does it go all the way around?” He asked

“yeah” Daisy said

“oh my god! Sweetie your having contractions!” Chuck said

“now! Not today your staying in there!” She said to her stomach! Chuck ran to get Jimmy

“Dean!”’Daisy said looking at him

“I don’t know!” Dean said

“I am not missing this you worked to hard!” Daisy said taking a deep breath

“what’s it feel like?” Dean asked worried

“like ours heats but worse!” She said taking a deep breath and letting it out.

 

“Baby!” Jimmy said

“I’m fine, my water hasn’t broken!” Daisy said

“besides I’m 5 feet tall carrying twins thing are gonna hurt!” She said smiling

“baby don’t put on a brave face it’s ok!” Jimmy said

“I’m not I said I was fine!” She said walking away,

“I just need to rest, I can’t get comfortable!” She said

“fuck it!” She said standing back up,

“you need…”

“so help me if you finish that sentence!” She said to jimmy and waddled back to the kitchen.  

Chuck started laughing “she’s super pregnant she gets a free pass!” Jimmy said.

 

Luc showed up with the onesies, help Dean put them out on the table for people to decorate,

“we will put the presents over there!” Dean said pointing to the table

“the catering is here!” Adam said

“thanks Adam send them out here!” Dean said.

 

Daisy was sitting on a lounge chair, when John and Meg showed up

“great!” Daisy said to herself

 “Hey Daisy!” John said

“Hey!” She said back

“how are you feeling!?” He asked

“like a house or a beached whale!” Daisy said

“you look like it!” Meg said

“thanks Meg helpful as always!” Daisy said

“dean over there!” Daisy pointed

“I’m gonna say hi!” John said.

 

“I have to pee or I already peed I’m not sure” Daisy said standing up

“oh no!” She said at water trickled down her leg,

“did you just piss yourself?” Meg asked

“no dipshit my water broke!” Daisy said walking to find jimmy,

“Daddy!” She yelled

“I’m here!” Jimmy yelled from the kitchen

“my water broke!” She said

“oh my god! Oh get the bag! Where’s Cas? Chuck!” He was yelling,

“we gotta go! Let go!” Jimmy said running out if the kitchen

“I think you forgot something!” Ellen yelled Jimmy came running back in “come on!” Jimmy said

“I’m having a really bad cramp!” Daisy said through clenched teeth.

 

“Get Dean please!” Daisy said Ellen went and got Dean

“sister!?” He asked

“they are coming today!” Daisy said

“well let’s go!” Dean said

“what about the party?” Daisy said

“it can wait!” Dean said holding Daisy hand

“Dean I don’t think I can do this!” She said holding on to Dean

“you can! Your body knows what to do, you were built for this! Trust your body!” Dean said

“I’m gonna tell you the same thing…… shit!” She said

“Daddies let’s go!” Dean yelled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pups  
> Jimmy has to make a choice

They finally made it to the hospital, they wheeled Daisy to L&D, got her set up in the bed and put the monitors on her,

"baby you ok!?" Jimmy asked she nodded

"I wish you could lay with me!" Daisy said holding out her hand

"I know, princess me too!" Jimmy said,

"you up for some more visitors?" The nurse asked Daisy nodded

"there's our girl!" Luc said

"I'm sorry about the party!" Daisy said

"don't worry about it, we can save the food…"

"can we give it to a shelter?" Daisy asked

"yeah!" Jimmy said

"We always have more than enough and…"

"you don't have to explain," jimmy said kissing her,

"Alright, how are you feeling?" Doc asked

"ok, it hurts!" Daisy said

"let see how far along we are!" Doc said

"you've been having contractions all morning?" He asked

"yeah, I didn't know I thought I was just doing too much today!" Daisy said,

"your 6 centimeters so we are gonna keep you!" Doc said.

A few hours later and many laps up and down the hall Daisy's labor still had progressed,

"Daddy so you think lily and Bones are ok?" Daisy asked

"yeah baby they're ok, Ellen just texted me they are inside, they had their food they will sleep in Ellen's room tonight if we aren't home, they'll be ok!" Jimmy said

"Jimmy I think something's wrong!" Daisy said before she passed out, and bells went off!

The nurses and doctors rushed in.

"what going on!?" Jimmy said, "sir, you need to wait outside!" The nurse said pushing him out the door

"what's going on!?" He asked again

"Daisy! I'm here, baby! I'm right here!" He yelled

"Sir!" She said again

"Tell me what's wrong!" He said again.

 

"We don't know, please wait outside!" She said, shutting the door, Cas and Dean were coming back from the cafeteria when they saw Jimmy's eyes rimmed red, tears streaming down his face "what!?" Cas asked

"she's….. they don't know, she… she was…." jimmy couldn't say anymore he broke down, Cas held his brother and Dean close as they both cried.

The Doc came out along with Daisy,

"We need to take the pups out now, you may need to pick Daisy or the pups!" Doc said

"Daisy, you save Daisy!" Jimmy said, Doc nodded and walked away,

"she's waking up a little you can talk to her for a minute!" The nurse said

"Hey princess, I'm right here!" He said kissing her forehead

"I love you!" She said, "I love you too!"

"We need to go!" The nurse said.

Chuck and Luc rushes back to the hospital, John not too far behind

"What happened!?" Luc asked

"They think it's too much stress on her body, she's so small they are doing a c-section now!" Cas said Jimmy was sitting by himself

"I should have made her rest more!" Jimmy said when Luc walked up to him

"I let her do too much, I'm supposed to take care of her, and I failed!" Jimmy said

"son, you didn't fail, she'll be ok, Daisy's tough we all know this she'll pull through and so will your pups!" Luc said Jimmy nodded,

"Daddy!?" Dean said to Jimmy

"come here!" Jimmy said holding open his arms,

"You smell a little like your sister!" Jimmy said kissing the top of Dean's head

"Dais will be ok!" Dean said almost like a mantra

"I know, I'm worried!" Jimmy said

"me too!"

"Mama!" Daisy said

"hi sweetheart, my little flower!" Mart said

"mama am I dead!" Daisy asked

"no, little flower you're in between, but you need to go back!" Mary said

"but mama…!" Daisy said

"I know, but your brother needs you, your alpha needs you!" Mary said

"I miss you, mama!" Daisy said cryin

"I miss you too, baby!" Mary said hugging her

"Jimmy seems like a good alpha!" Mary said

"he's the best, I love him very much!" Daisy said

"then go, love him and remember I love you both very much!"

Daisy woke up Jimmy asleep in the chair next to her,

"Daddy!?" She whispered Jimmy jumped

"you're awake!" He said smiling, she could tell he had been crying

"Are they ok!?" Daisy asked

"yeah, baby they are both fine, boys!" Jimmy said smiling

"both of them?" Dais asked

"Yeah, baby!" She smiled

"can we name one Sam?" She asked, "anything you want!" Jimmy said, kissing her head.

"Can I talk to Dean alone?" Daisy asked holding one of her pups, Dean was holding the other

"Please!" She said Jimmy nodded and they left the room she waited until the door was closed,

"I saw mama!" She said

"how?" Dean asked

"I don't know, I think I died for a minute, but she wanted you to know she loves you!" Daisy said Dean smiled as a tear ran down his cheek

"thank you for telling me!" Dean said.

"Who's who!?" John asked

"you've got Sam!" Daisy aid smiling

"after your brother?" John asked Daisy nodded

"and that's Jack!" She said pointing to the baby Meg was holding

"They are beautiful!" Meg said

"how do you tell them apart? They smell the same!" John said

"Sammy has greenish-blue eyes, and Jack has just blue like Jimmy!" Daisy said

"How are you feeling?" John asked

"like I wanna go home and see my dog and Ellen, Cole and Adam!" Daisy said Jimmy walked in

"good news we get to go home tomorrow!" Jimmy said

"Finally!" Daisy said.

Everyone was outside waiting for them when they pulled up, Jimmy was excited to show everyone his new sons.

"Congratulations, Miss!" They all said

"thank you!" Daisy said

"I'll carry you up!" Jimmy said

"but the pups!" Daisy said

"Adam and Cole are more than capable of bringing them up to you, now let me pamper you and love on you!" Jimmy said

"yes, alpha!" She said smiling, he carefully picked her up and headed to their bedroom, Cas and Dean were waiting for them

"I'm so happy you're home!" Dean said

"I was only gone for two weeks!" Daisy said

"that's the longest we've been apart, I didn't like it!" Dean said rubbing his bellying

"you're close!" Daisy said

"Yeah, I can feel it!" Dean said,

"You never told me did you cut the cake?" She asked Dean nodded

"And?!" She asked as Jimmy laid her in the bed

"it's a girl!" Dean said

"oh, I'm so happy for you!" Daisy said hugging her brother,

"Hi, daddy!" She said so Cas

"hi princess! How are you feeling?" He asked

"better now that I'm home!" She said smiling,

"I missed you too!" Cas said hugging her,

"we will let you rest, little one!" Cas said

"can he stay, please?" Daisy asked

"we'll lay here and watch tv, promise!" She said

"fine!" Cas said kissing both of them on the head and leaving

"are you hungry?" Jimmy asked

"starving, I need to pump or feed someone!" She said

"They are on their way up, Sammy's a bit fussy!" Jimmy said Daisy nodded.

Life at home with twin newborns has made everything enjoyable, Daisy didn't want them in the nursery but finally agreed when Jimmy said he got the best monitor money could buy,

"but what if something happens?" Daisy said

"baby they will be ok!" Jimmy said hugging her

"We gotta get you to the doctors make sure your healing ok!" Jimmy said

"Daddy I need you to be tough right now!" Daisy said

"am I bending too nice?" He asked she nodded

"Daisy if you don't get down those stairs in the next 5 minutes 10 spanks!" He said in his tough voice Daisy smiled a little

"thank you!" She said, heading down the stairs.

"You look good all healed!" Doc said

"how's the breastfeeding going?" He asked

"good really good, we have the freezer and the outside freezer stocked. Apparently, I produce a lot of milk, Can we have sex?" Daisy said

"Daisy!" Jimmy scolded

"I meant you and me!" Daisy said her phone went off

"oh my god! We gotta go!" She said jumping off the table

"So can we?" She asked again

"yes, you can!" Doc said laughing

"come on it's Dean!" Docs pager went off "let's go!"

Dean was screaming when they walked down the hall,

"little one, you gotta breathe!" Cas said,

"I got him! Hi brother!" Daisy said

"I can't Dais, I can't!" Dean said

"Remember what you told me?" Daisy asked Dean nodded

"breathe!" She said showing him

"Sometimes you just need your twin!" Jimmy said Cas nodded

"he's very close," Doc said

"Dais I need you, please stay!" Dean begged

"I'm not going anywhere, remember you and me!" She said kissing his forehead, Cas held Dean's other hand as he pushed the pup out,

"here's your little girl!" Doc said handing her to Dean,

"Hello!" Deann said to her

"she beautiful guys! Daddy look!" Daisy said smilin

g "what her name?" Jimmy asked

"We decided on Claire!" Dean said

"I love it!" Daisy said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

Jimmy and Cas were nervous, "what if she leaves?" Jimmy asked Cas as they got ready

"James, do you have any idea how in love she is with you!" Cas said

"I don't know why I'm thinking like this, I'm just scared on day she's gonna wake up and decide I'm not worth her affection!" Jimmy said

"you know she said the same thing about you the other day!" Chuck told Jimmy

"she did!? I would never!" Jimmy said

"she knows, but she's insecure sometimes!" Chuck shrugged

"I see you talked dad into letting you wear a tux!" Cas said

"daisy and Dean did!" Chuck said

"What did she say!?" Jimmy asked still stuck on that fact that daisy thought he might not want her,

"she was worried that one day you would see her just as a whore and not as your mate!" Chuck said

"don't worry I told her if you weren't sure you never would have mated her or asked her to marry you and in fact, you love her more than anything in the world, you just need to remind her!" Chuck said,

"I have flowers!" Ellen said coming in with the flowers

"Ellen you look amazing

"thank you Daisy designed it, you should see Kali!" Ellen said.

Daisy and Dean wanted everything uniform for their wedding, everyone was formal except for the pups they were wrapped in purple and black blankets,

"Kali it's perfect!" Daisy said spotting her

"You designed it!" Kali said she was wearing a purple fitted dress showing off all of Kalis height and curves

"your dress, Jimmy's not gonna know what to do!" Kali said

"Dean get in here!" Daisy yelled

"I'm right here, why did we decide on ties?" Dean said tying it perfectly

"because my dear brother, you all look amazingly handsome!" Daisy said smiling

"Dais, you look amazing!" Dean said

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" She said

"it's nerves!" Luc said "hi!" Daisy said

"John wants to say something to you before!" Luc said

"it's fine!" Daisy said John was trying to be more in their lives; they had a big family meeting about why John sold them, what happened and how they could start to build their family again.

"Hi, dad!" They said

"wow!" John said

"umm I have something for the both of you they were your moms, I know it doesn't really go but um Daisy this is her necklace it umm I gave it to her for our wedding day!" John said, "thanks, dad!" She said lifting her hair so he could put it on her

"and Dean this is your mama's wedding band!" John said handing it to him

"I have a chain for it!!" Kali said getting her purse

"Thanks, dad, this means a lot to us!" Dean said

"your mama wore her hair the same way!" John said smiling a tear in his eye

"John you need to take your seat!" Gabriel said John got up

"Dad really thank you!" Dean said, smiling.

"What if they don't come out? Cas I'm freaking out!" Jimmy said standing waiting for Dean and Daisy

"brother look at me!" Cas said in his alpha voice

"did you?" Jimmy said

"yes now look at me…. two of the most amazing people in our lives are about to walk down that aisle, Daisy isn't going anywhere, Dean's not going anywhere, Now relax, and your beautiful omega is gonna walk out any second!" Cas said

"thank you brother!" Jimmy said.

"I'll meet you guys out there!" Kali said they nodded

"are you ready?" Dean asked

"as I'm ever gonna be!" Daisy said, Dean had on a black tux with a purple vest, and instead of a pocket square the men had purple daisies, Daisy's dress was white with a corset top and the bottom Belled out at her hips, she had her hair half up with the black veil clipped in her hair, the bouquet was purple daisies, black lilies, and white baby's breath, they walked side by side to the doors heading to where Jimmy and Cas were waiting.

The music started, and everyone stood up and looked at the door Dean, and Daisy took deep breaths as the doors opened Adam and Cole smiled at them holding the doors open, Dean held Daisy's hand so she wouldn't take off down the aisle to Jimmy. Jimmy and Cas had tears in their eyes daisy saw Jimmy mouth how beautiful she looked they finally made it to them

"Hello everyone!" Luc said he was performing the ceremony

"they have decided to write their own vows since Castiel and Dean are the oldest they will go first, and both omega have their alpha permission to use their first names!" Luc said

"Dean, I honestly didn't know what to say you inspire me everyday to be a better person! I knew I loved you when you looked at me the first time I saw you! Jimmy and I knew that we weren't going to be the same after meet you and Daisy, you have taught me that no matter Alpha, beta, omega we all deserve respect and to listened to I promise with all my heart to love, protect and take care of you until my dying breath!"

"Castiel, I…. I remember Daisy and I were talking and she asked me "what if they are mean!?" And I said they all are, but I was wrong! Sorry Dais! I never knew a alpha could be kind and generous but here you are! Not only did you accept me but you accepted Daisy to and that means more to me than anything in this world, having said that I Dean Winchester promise to love, honor, obey and protect you until my dying breath!"

"Now James and Daisy!"

"My Daisy, my love, my heart I was nervous when you asked us to do this, but I know you, you…. (he cleared his throat) you have this spark that ignited something in me when you looked at me for the first time I knew I was in trouble, you never cease to amaze me daily, you gave me two beautiful sons, you gave me your heart and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I promise from this day forward until my dying breath to love you, protect you and cherish you!"

"Jimmy, I had trouble with this too there was so much I wanted to say but um I'm gonna share a detail of our first time together and the second I knew I loved you I told it it was ok if you hurt me, you looked at me confused and you said I will never hurt you! And I knew it was true you taught me that it's ok to be myself even though I'm omega I can still be smart and obedient, thank you for loving me and Dean! Thank you for my boys, I Daisy Winchester promise to love, honor, obey, protect and cherish you until my dying breath!"

"That might be sooner than you think!"

Gun went off

"Jimmy!?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmys a mess  
> Daisy see Mary

"Hannah put the gun down!" Cas said, "no! He was mine! Before that whore showed up!" She yelled

"Hannah, you know we can't help who we are supposed to be with!" Cas said

"he was supposed to be with me! She…. that filthy, filthy omega, came in and seduced him!" She yelled

"killing her is only gonna hurt, Jimmy!" Luc said, "no, he loves me!" She said

"Hannah put the gun down!" Adam said

"no! You knew you said he would kick me out!" She yelled pointing the gun at Adam

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Adam said

"she needs help!" Jimmy said to Cas

"I know!" Cas said

"Daddy!she ruined my dress!"

"I know we can fix it and get it cleaned ok?"

"Daddy, I'm cold," Daisy said closing her eyes

"hang on, baby! Please don't leave me! We are gonna die together remember, you, me, Cas and Dean all at the same time! We promised to remember!?" Jimmy said, crying, try to stop the bleeding hold her close. Cole tackled Hannah and got the gun away,

"Sir, go!" Cole yell, Jimmy picked up Daisy and ran to the car….

"The bullet grazed her liver, but she should pull through! We are gonna keep her comfortable I have high hopes!" Doc said Jimmy nodded, Cas and Dean were waiting with Jimmy hadn't said anything he was just staring at the wall tears running down his face.

Luc, Chuck, John, and Meg showed up

"How is he?" Luc asked Cas nodding towards Jimmy

"not good, I don't know how to help him!" Cas said

"Jimmy!?" Chuck said softly he looked up tears running down his face

"I can't lose her!" Jimmy said Gabriel and Kali showed up a bit later

"Everything is taken care of the cops will be by to talk with Jimmy!" Gabriel said

"Dean, how are you doing!?" Kali asked

"I don't know, I'm angry!" Dean said Kali nodded

"where's Jimmy!?" Gabriel asked

"they are only letting one at a time, he's with Daisy!" Chuck said.

Jimmy sat in the chair next to Daisy's bed, he took her hand the nurse came in.

"do you have her ring!?" Jimmy asked

"umm, it's right here!" She said handing him a little baggie of her jewelry

"you know she took one look at me and said yes! I didn't even get a chance to ask before she said yes!" Jimmy said slipping her ring back on her finger, he kissed her hands

"she feels a little cold, she hates being cold!" Jimmy said

"I'll get her another blanket!" The nurse said leaving the room,

"baby I am so sorry, I should have told you about Hannah, her obsession with me!" Jimmy said to her brushing her hair out of her face,

"5 seconds into being my wife and I failed to protect you!" Jimmy said kissing her fingers,

"all you have ever done the whole time you've been with me is love me! I couldn't even tell you! And I got you hurt!" Jimmy said to her,

"Jimmy umm I'm sorry Dean wants to see his sister!" Chuck said

"oh, god! Poor Dean! Is he ok?" Jimmy asked,

"he will be!"

Dean sat down in the same chair Jimmy did,

"Hey sis, we got married today!" Dean said

"You looked so pretty! It was perfect except the whole getting shot thing, sis you gotta wake up!" Dean said, holding his sister's hand.

Everyone took turns talking to Daisy Cas went last,

"Hey, princess!" He said

"when Jimmy gave you that nickname I had a feeling you were gonna live up to it!" He said laughing

"But we need you our family's not complete without you!" He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "please!" Cas said like a prayer.

"Thank god, she produces so much milk!" Ellen said making bottles for the babies they were fussy, the dogs we worried pacing the front hall

"mom, lily won't come!" Jo said

"she knows, just leave her she'll come when she's ready!" Ellen said Cas and Dean went home Lily was still at the front door waiting lifted her head and put in back down when she didn't see Daisy

"I know!" Dean told her. Ellen bought him, Claire,

"How is she?" Ellen asked

"she'll pull through she just needs to wake up!" Cas said Ellen nodded and tear rolled down her face.

Jimmy sat in the chair leaned, so his head was on the bed next to Daisy,

"Sir, would you like a cot?" The nurse asked

"oh, no! Thank you, it's weird I can't sleep if she's not next to me!" Jimmy said the nurse smiled

"she's beautiful!" She said, "I know, she's got a beautiful heart!" Jimmy said, laying his head back down, lacing their fingers together, the nurse left the room.

The nurses were talking at the station.

"I have seen some Distraught alphas, but he's in shock, I think!" The nurse said

"they were getting married, I'd be in shock too!" The other nurse said

"he talks about her like she hung the moon" "for him she did!"

"Daisy, why are you here again!" Mary asked

"I was marrying Jimmy, and then there was a gunshot!" Daisy said

"walk with me!" Mary said

"Mama, I don't wanna die!" Daisy said

"I know baby, tell me, how are your boys?" Mary asked

"amazing I named one after Sammy!" Daisy smiled

"I know, I know everything that your father did, what you and dean did for survival!" Mary said

"mama I wanna wake up now, Jimmy's very sad!" Daisy said

"then go!"

Daisy ran her fingers through Jimmy's hair and down his face and back again.

"oh!" The nurse said Daisy put a finger to her mouth the nurse nodded and left to get the doctor

"Jimmy!?" Daisy said softly he mumbled

"Jimmy, wake up!" She said again

"baby!?" He asked

"hi!" She said

"you're awake!" He said kissing her

"Daddy, did you sleep here!?" She asked

"yeah, I didn't want to leave you!" He said

"How are my boys?" She asked

"they are ok miss their mama, Lilly misses you too Ellen said she stayed by the front door all night!" Jimmy said

"poor baby, she'll get extra kisses when I get home!" Daisy said smiling

"how do you feel!?" Jimmy asked

"like I got shot! I saw my mama!" She said

"How!?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know, I saw her when I had the twins too I told her I wanted to wake cuz you were sad!" Daisy said

"What did she say, baby?"

"To go! Go back to you and my boys!" She said the Doc came in,

"good your awake! How you feeling!?"

"Hungry, sore, I wanna be at home!" Daisy said

"that's good all of it, I can't send you home, and you'll be on liquids for a few days and the soreness we have medicine for and don't worry it won't hurt the pups!" Doc said, "thank you!" Daisy said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peek in to Daisy’s control over Jimmy  
> Smut  
> Daisy’s a sadist and Jimmy loves it!

6 months later, Daisy healed nicely, and they could finally go back to their regular routine, Luc finished marrying them in a private ceremony in the backyard, the pups were growing nicely.

"Jimmy, can we try something?" Daisy asked laying in bed, Jimmy gave her a look

"What!?" He asked, "you can say no!" She said smiling

"I know what!?" He asked smiling and knowing she had some new sex game in mind,

"will you were a plug to work? I'll make it worth it when you get home!" She said smiling he shook his head knowing he was gonna regret this

"yes, I will, and I know you will, you always take care of me!" He said, kissing her.

Jimmy had given Daisy all the control when it came to their sex life, after all, she was more experienced than he was, she was creative and always had a new thing for them to try,

"I'll prep you nicely, I might even let you cum! Or not because then you'll have to wait until you get home!" She said straddling his hips moving in small circles he grabbed her hip

"You love torturing me, don't you?" Jimmy asked

"maybe a little but you always such a good boy!" She said, leaning down and capturing his mouth.

In the morning Daisy woke up to find Jimmy in the shower a bright pink pug and lube sitting on the bedside table Daisy shook her head,

"Jimmy!" She said

"morning, baby!" He said with a bright smile

"eager this morning? She asked

"a little I know I broke the rule but I…," Jimmy said wrapping the towel Daisy shook her head

"and I was gonna let you cum this morning!" She said

"Baby please I'm sorry, I have a meeting this morning!" Jimmy said

"Rules are rules! Just be glad I can't come with you! Oh! that gives me an idea for when you get home, we are gonna have fun today!" She said

"Why do I let you do these things to me?" Jimmy said walking to her

"because you enjoy them, and you are my good boy!" She said he blushed he loved when she called him a good boy.

"All fours and this plug won't do, I need you to think about all the dirty kiss dirty kiss thing we are gonna do when you get home to me!" She said planting a kiss on each cheek

"baby please not the big one, I can't, today!" Jimmy said, secretly hoping that was the one she would pick, "oh love of my life, not too big!" She said.

Jimmy moaned a bit when he got in the car,

"What is wrong with you?" Cas asked

"Nothing!" Jimmy said

"She did something, didn't she?" Cas asked with a smirk

"Nothing I don't enjoy!" Jimmy said with a smile, he shifted again trying to get some relief

"you have a plugin!" Cas said

"please tell me she put in the vibrating one?" Cas said laughing

"no, but I'm sure if she could come with me, she would have!" Jimmy said smiling

"We have a huge meeting today, you'll be distracted!" Cas said

"I'll be fine! And I know, but this will keep me awake!" Jimmy said.

"Morning, Sammy! Morning Jack!" Daisy said picking up her boys,

"Morning Ms. Daisy!" Cole said, "good morning, Cole!" Daisy said smiling

"will you?" She asked handing him one of the boys

"they are getting big!" Cole said

"think they will be Alphas like their daddy but doesn't matter if they aren't!" Daisy said changing Sammy's diaper

"trade!" She said handing Sammy and taking Jack

"so it's not important to you?" Cole asked

"no, but I would hope they weren't omegas, so they don't have to deal with what we have to deal with but if they are then they are, and we will find good alphas to take care of them!" Daisy said smiling Cole smiled "Daisy you amaze me, everything you've been through and here you are taking care of your boys and your niece" Cole said

"I love them!" She said

"morning Sis, Cole!" Dean said

"morning!" They said.

Jimmy shifted at his desk and took a deep breath, the plug daisy picked wasn't very long and just brushed his prostate so he couldn't get any sort of friction, Cas came in to get Jimmy.

"Are you sure your ok?" Cas asked

"I'm fine, shut the door!" Jimmy said

"it's not quite long enough!" He said Cas started laughing

"she's a bit of a sadist I think, and my ass hurts, she's got this way, and it stings!" Jimmy said Cas laughed harder

"shut up!" Jimmy said

"I feel your pain, I swear they plan shit for the both of us you need to work on your poker face!" Cas said

"You too?" Jimmy asked Cas nodded

"I got to pick! And I got off this morning!" Cas said

"she's a sadist! I broke a rule!" Jimmy said Cas shook his head

"come on time for the meeting!" Cas said.

[picture message to Jimmy]  
Jimmy: a baby! Now it isn't really an excellent time for this!

15 mins later

[picture message to jimmy]  
Jimmy: thank you, baby! They look adorable!  
[picture message to jimmy]  
Jimmy: a baby! I'm already hard and uncomfortable  
Daisy: you wanna touch yourself  
Jimmy: more than anything right now  
Daisy: you can, but don't cum and send me a video  
Jimmy: if I do this I'm gonna cum, I need to please!  
Daisy: I promise it will be worth it, next time I'll let you get off at home first if you're a good boy!  
Jimmy: god! I want you here!  
Daisy: I could always hide under the desk, be a cock warmer, give you small licks just enough to make you a little hard but not enough to cause a scene  
Jimmy: don't tempt me  
Daisy: you wanna fuck me on your desk?  
Jimmy: yes! Fuck!  
Daisy: you want me to lick your balls to ass and back again, suck you down and hold you in my mouth and play with the top of your cock  
Jimmy: baby stop, please!  
Daisy: I could ride you in your chair! But we would have to be quite  
Jimmy: baby I'm gonna cum if you keep talking like this  
[video message]  
Jimmy: I love you!

"James is there something you'd like to share!?" Zachariah asked

"only if you want to see my wife naked!" Jimmy said making everyone uncomfortable Cas snickered

"I've seen his wife naked!" Cas said smiling  
"Actually I was hoping you could bring her to the proposal writing seminar, I think she'd be a big help!" Zachariah said

"I'll ask her, they have a new commission due in a few weeks everyone's invited by the way she wants me to let you know and if you could bring Naomi!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy: a baby! I don't think I'm gonna last!  
Daisy: Daddy, you'll be ok  
Jimmy: baby, I'm not ok!  
Daisy: relief will cum! (See what I did there)  
Jimmy: This isn't funny!  
Daisy: it is a little

"Me. Ellen, would Daddy be mad if we showed up to their work with lunch? I don't know the rules for wives and husbands visiting!" Daisy said

"it should be fine!" Ellen said

"Adam, will you drive us? We will stop and get their favorite!" Daisy said

"Ms. Ellen, you and Cole will watch the babies please?" Daisy asked

"of course, you never ask to do this!" Ellen said

"I just wanna surprise Jimmy, I've been busy with the new commission, and it's darker than the last one, and I've been a bit distracted, just feel like I owe him!" Daisy said Ellen nodded, "you're a good wife, and I don't mean that in a sexist way, you always think of his needs too! I know a few omegas that they only focus on what they want and not what their alpha wants too, I'm proud of you, girl!" Ellen said

"Thanks, Ms. Ellen!" Daisy smiled.

"Sir, your wife is here!" Jimmy assistant said

"Send her in!" Jimmy said

"hi, baby!" He said seeing

"hi! I bought you your favorite, Dean's with Cas!" Daisy said he kissed her hurried

"not yet, eat!" She said

"that's not what I'm hungry for!" Jimmy said

"then I guess I'm leaving!" She said close to his mouth,

"no, don't leave, please! Thank you!" Jimmy said sitting down

"what brought this on?" He asked

"I feel like I have pushed you away from a little, working on my sketches and I know we have sex and we cuddle, but I just feel like I'm not all there and I want to make it up to you be more present in our relationship! Cuz you treat me like a queen, and I've been treating you like the lazy help!" She said he looked at her

"come here!" He said she straddled his lap,

"I have never felt like you treat me anything less than a king! You haven't pushed me away, and I love that you are so secure in our relationship that you would talk to me about it!" Jimmy said

"I love you!" She said

"now eat and then….," she said, grabbing his cock.

"fuck!" He choked out.

Jimmy ate quickly,

"god baby, I don't know if I can wait!" Jimmy said

"lock the door!" She said he did as he was told

"stand here!" She said he stood in front of her, she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock through making sure it wouldn't rub

"baby the plug!" Jimmy said

"leave it!" She said reaching around and pressing it he hissed

"shh," She said

"sit!" He sat down

"no noise or I'll stick the vibrating one in and tease you threw dinner!" She said he nodded, She smirked and licked the tip, he groaned she looked at him

"that's one!" She said taking him all the way down and holding him, he breathes through his nose as she moved slowly back and forth loving every second of making him follow her commands, she moaned a bit jimmy gasped and moaned

"that's two!" If she got to three he was screwed and bobbed fasted, Jimmy was trying to keep his composure as she made him cum he could he shouted "shit! Fuck!" As she swallowed him down making sure not to get any on his pants,

"and that's three!" She said

"no baby! Please, that wasn't fair!" Jimmy said as she tucked him away,

"mm, this is going to be so much fun!" She said kissing him

"I'll see you at home!"' she said.

Daisy smiled at Jimmy's assistant on the way out, she went to check on him; he looked wrecked.

"sir? Are you ok?" She asked

"I have the best wife on the planet!" He said with a smile, she nodded

"you might wanna open a window!" She said he nodded.

Jimmy and Cas both were more relaxed after the twins left,

"James about Daisy show?" Zachariah said

"yes, what about it?" Jimmy asked

"Naomi, I don't like bringing her to function, she doesn't always behave!" Zachariah said, "oh, that's too bad, Daisy really likes her Naomi took care of them when they were at Alister when she could!" Jimmy said

"I didn't know that!" Zachariah said

"Yeah, I'll let Daisy know she's not gonna make it!" Jimmy said, "but you both should come by for dinner tomorrow!" Jimmy said, Zachariah nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut  
> Some kink shaming but Jimmy handles it  
> An alpha gets touchy

Jimmy and Cas made it home later than usual Daisy was pacing the front hall with her boys,

"Baby I'm so sorry!" Jimmy said taking one of the boys

"what happened?" Dean asked Cas handing Claire to him,

"there was a terrible accident! We tried calling now one answered!" Jimmy said kissing Daisy

"it ok Daddy, we were just worried the boys ate already and are ready for bed!" She said, handing the boys to Jimmy, Dean smiled at Cas and followed his sister up the stairs.

Jimmy and Cas laid the babies down in the nursery,

"We are so lucky!" Cas said smiling at Claire

"I know!" Jimmy said smiling at his boys

"I can't believe we have them!" Jimmy said

" Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and I just watch him sleep!" Cas said

"I do the same thing with Daisy, and she always snuggles closer!" Jimmy said following Cas out of the nursery, Jimmy took a deep breath before entering his room

"you'll be alright just take your punishment!" Cas said smiling

"you are not funny! Do you know what she has planned?" Jimmy said

"no, but I know you'll enjoy it!" Cas said.

Jimmy opened his door. Daisy was leaning against the bed, waiting with the vibrating plug in hand.

"Baby I …" She put her finger to her lips

"get the shower started please and then come back here!" She said he nodded and headed to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and went back to Daisy he held his arms out she jumped in his arms, he scented her neck and then kissed her.

"Shower!" She said he put her down

"I love you!" He said

"I love you!" She said, "go!" She said, giving him a little push.

Jimmy went back to the bed.

"get in the bed!" She said

"on your back!" She said he laid down she climbed on him she sighed and laid in his chest

"what's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her

"I'm worried I pushed you too much today!" She said

"baby look at me!" He said she looked up

"if I couldn't handle it or didn't enjoy it I would have told you, I loved every second of it! Was it intense, yes! Am I excited about what you have planned next, yes!" Jimmy said

"Sometimes I just get insecure, I just need to know you're still ok with all this!" She said

"if I'm not ok, I promise I will tell you!" Jimmy said

"ok!" She said, laying her head back down on his chest.

"How are you not horny?" Jimmy asked rubbing her back

"I was earlier, and than I got home and the boys needed me lily needed to be walked I worked on my sketches and then it was time for you to come home!" Daisy said

"so you forgot you were horny?" Jimmy said

"basically yes! Daisy said.

They made their way down to dinner plug firmly planted and remote in Daisy's pocket, when they walked in chuck and Luc were there a smile spread across Daisy's face this was going to be amazing.

"hi, little flower!" Chuck said

"hi, chuck!" She said, "Hi, Luc!"

"Hello, so are you excited about the home opening in 3 months," Luc asked

"more than excited!" Daisy said

"Daddy, will you get me water please?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, baby!" Jimmy said walking towards the kitchen, she hit the one button

"shit!" He shouted

"son are you alright!" Luc asked

"um yeah, yeah I'm…. an I'm good just a cramp!" Jimmy said Daisy smirked Cas looked at her and shook his head.

"Here baby!" Jimmy said, walking back in and handing Daisy her water, she turned the vibration up to a notch he looked at her they sat down at the table as Ellen bought in the food.

"Daisy, will you sit with me!" Jimmy asked

"of course!" Daisy said sitting in Jimmy's lap he pulled her back and whispered in her ear

"you are killing me!" He said Daisy made a small circle with her hips, between the vibrations from the plug and the circle's Daisy was making Jimmy moaned everyone looked at him, the smell of alpha arousal in the air

"are you playing right now?" Luc asked

"yes!" Jimmy said

"We didn't know you were coming!" Daisy said with a smile

"carry on! I am wondering who's in charge in the bedroom!" Luc asked Jimmy turned bright red

"there's nothing wrong with letting go of control!" Luc said Daisy pressed the button again and kissed him aborning his moan. She pulled away and leaned in.

"don't make noise anymore!" She warned and moved to her own seat.

Jimmy picked up his glass and Daisy hit the button twice Jimmy almost dropped his glass,

"Daisy!" Luc scolded

"I'm sorry!" She said putting her head down leaving the table

"way to go, dad! I told her I was fine with it!" Jimmy said getting up

"that's not, I just…" Luc said

"You embarrassed her!" Jimmy yelled leaving

"I didn't… I just, it wasn't trying to embarrass her!" Luc said feeling guilty

"it ok dad their both a little protective of each other!" Cas said

"Dais wait!" Jimmy said

"no Jimmy I shouldn't of…" she started to say embarrass

"baby look at me, ignore him you are my wife and if I as this is what we are doing and you wanna turn it all the way up and tease the shit out me! Then that's what's happening! But I will not let him shame you for enjoying what you enjoy! Now as far as I see it we aren't done, and Ellen made apple pie, and I'm sure there's ice cream!" Jimmy said, taking her hand and pulling her back to the dining room.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business your not my wife!" Luc said

"thank you!" Daisy said still a bit embarrassed

"I heard you surprised them at work!" Chuck said

"yeah I felt bad I've been so busy we need to reconnect, have a moment just us!" Daisy said sipping her soda

, "that's not all I heard," Luc said

"yeah someone was a little loud we are working on public volume control!" Daisy said to turn the vibrator back on and turning it up, Jimmy clenched his jaw

"I get it!" Luc said looking at Chuck

"no all of us are quiet!" Chuck said blushing Cas groaned

"I did not need to know that!" He said everyone laughed.

"I want to talk to you about home!" Luc said

"is something wrong?" Daisy asked as they moved to the playroom to be more comfortable

"no sweetheart, everything is fine, it's going smoothly actually the opening day the media will be there, and well people don't…" Daisy cut him off

"We know, we aren't the faces Jimmy and Cas are we get it!" Daisy said, sitting down in jimmy lap careful of his ever-growing boner, the sweats he was wearing did nothing to hide it!

"I won't say anything I'll be on my best behavior promise!" Daisy said, pushing the button again, after all, it did have ten settings, and Jimmy was going to feel all of them. Jimmy rested his head on her shoulder

"I uh wanted to show you one of my sketches for the gallery, this theme is a bit more morbid, but I did technically die twice so…" she said handing him her sketch

"This is me I look.."

"terrified! That's the last look I saw on your face before I blacked out, it just kept coming to me when I closed my eyes I had to draw it I won't show it if you don't want me to!" Daisy said

"no baby, it's fine with it!" He said with tears

"I'm sorry!" She said jimmy handed to sketch to Cas

"Jesus Dais!" Cas said

"I couldn't get it out of my head!" Daisy said

"it's gone now that I drew it!" She added

"Good!"' jimmy said she hit the button

"that's number 7 3 more to go!" She whispered

"I can't, baby, I'm gonna cum if you turn it up more!" He whispered back

"that would be awkward!" She whispered he laughed

"I think you're a sadist!" He whispered kissing her cheek

"you love it!" She said as a baby fussed over the monitor

"oh, I got him!" Chuck said getting up

"Thanks, Chuck!" Daisy said

"You two stink! Go to your room!" Dean said

"let's go!" Jimmy said, pulling her.

"They have a really healthy sex life! It's like they are teenagers!" Cas said

"She is a teenager!" Dean said not looking up Luc laughed

"he has a point! She is only 19!" Luc said

"and you guys don't?" He asked

"not as bad as them and we don't make it public!" Cas said

"We do a little!" Dean said

"they are just more open with their games!" He added.

 

Jimmy and Daisy finally got to their room,

"Baby, you are… enjjjj…. oh!" Jimmy said as she turned it all the way up

"I'm gonna, baby!" He said trying to hold off Cumming she smiled and turned it off,

"you're such a good boy for me!" She said kissing him

"are you ok?" She asked he nodded closing his eyes

"fuck me!" She said.

 

Night of the Gallery showing

They showed up early this time to help set up,

"they are a lot darker this time!" Anna noted

"well, I did almost died twice, so I thought this was fitting this time around!" She said hanging the picture of jimmy

"is it too much?" Daisy asked

"no not at all!" Anna said Daisy looked around hoping the night went well.

People filed in slowly in walking around people who remembered Daisy and Dean from the last show

"Hello, Daisy!" Zachariah said

"Hello, sir!" Daisy said keeping her eyes down

"is James around!" He asked

"yes, he's over there speaking with Paul!" Daisy said pointing

"I'm sorry Naomi couldn't make it!" Daisy said

"she sends her love!" Zachariah said, he made his way to Jimmy.

"Welcome!" Anna said

"Those who haven't been here, please feel free to look around all we ask, is that you respect the artist,! If you'll follow me?" Anna said everyone made their way to the main exhibit hall,

"I'm right here!" Jimmy said grabbing Daisy's hand

"You always know!" She said

"will you!"' she asked, holding up her arms he nodded and lifted her up, she scented his neck and relaxed against him.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Jimmy said

"This is why I don't show you, see your reaction!" Daisy said smiling

"these are really dark!" Someone said Jimmy set Daisy down

"I'd like to introduce Dean and Daisy Novak!" Anna said clapping

"Why are they so dark this time!?" Ketch asked

"not you again!" Luc said

"I almost died twice, I was in a bit of a dark place!" Daisy said he nodded.

"This one is these your boys?" Someone asked Jimmy

"yes!" Jimmy said looking for Daisy who was talking to a man he touched her arm, and then her shoulder and ran his hand down her arm

"excuse me!" Jimmy said walking away

"Hey, baby!" Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her

"Hi, daddy!" She said even though married omegas were aloud to use their alphas names she still called him daddy to make sure the other alphas knew she was his,

"Hello, I'm James, her husband!" Jimmy said giving the other alpha a handshake

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy! Names Mick!" He said

"I was just telling Daisy here how beautiful her art is I especially love that you are the center of all her art!" Mick said

"well, he inspires me!" Daisy said smiling up at Jimmy

"well, I think I'll buy a piece or two, excuse me!" Mick said walking away

"thank you for saving me!" Daisy said when he was out of hearing range

"I saw him touching you, it's insulting to touch someone else's omega let alone their wife!" Jimmy said

"You can remind me I'm yours when we get home!" She said smiling

"you are too much, you know that!" Jimmy said kissing her

"carry me. I'm tired tonight!" She said

"baby I will always carry you until the day I can't, and you'll sit in my lap in my scooter!" Jimmy said she laughed when he picked her up.

"All of them sold again!" Anna said at the end of the night

"Awesome!" Dean and Daisy said together, Daisy yawned

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired!" She said

"I should get you home!" Jimmy said Daisy nodded

"good night Anna and thank you!" Dean said as they left.

"I think my brain needs a break or a vacation from everything!" Daisy said

"We can plan that!" Jimmy said

"We can't leave the boys!" Daisy said

"We can for a few days just to recharge. I'm sure chuck wouldn't mind!" Jimmy said

"can I think about it!?" She asked "yes," Jimmy said.

They check the boys and Claire and went to their rooms,

"I did not like that guy touching me!" Daisy said

"I didn't like him touching you either!" Jimmy said helping Daisy out of her dress

"only one more thing to stress about!" Daisy said smiling at Jimmy

"you are amazing!" Jimmy said kissing her neck

"You gonna remind me who I belong to?" Daisy asked jimmy growled and picked her up and tossed her on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Jimmy! I don't know about this woman!" Daisy said

"why?!" He asked

"7 is really young to present I think she's just trying to get rid of her kid," Daisy said

"When are you talking to her?"

"Today at 11" daisy said

"go with your gut!" Jimmy said she nodded.

The home for omegas we opening in two days and they already had 7 kids waiting for beds, each child had their own room, siblings could room together if they wanted beta staff, Doc had volunteered his time for check-ups, Anna had offered her services for art classes, they found tutors and Adam and Cole both volunteered to help the new kids get settled, They hired a few well-vetted alphas to join to talk with parents, there was a therapist to help with the abandonment issues that will come up.

"I'm taking Cole, I feel better if he was there!" Daisy said

"Baby, let me take you away for a few days after the kids get settled!" Jimmy said

"can I think about it! The twins' birthday and Claire's birthday!" Daisy said

"baby I didn't say today, but we need to reconnect you've been distant, I feel like I'm losing my mate!" Jimmy said Daisy looked down

"baby I am so sorry, I'm not trying to be distant!" She said, "then let me find my mate again!" He said, brushing the hair out of her face she nodded,'  
"We just have to wait!" Daisy said

"I know!" Jimmy said.

Cole and Daisy went to meet with the woman,

"Hello I'm Daisy Novak, this is Cole he's my bodyguard!" Daisy said

"Hello, I'm Angie!" She said looking Daisy up and down

"you're not an alpha!" She said

"no I'm not, but I assure you my alpha and husband is fine with this meet and that's why Cole is here!" Daisy said not backing down

"you're different!" Angie said Daisy shrugged

"so your son, where is he?" Daisy asked

"the little bastards around here somewhere I told him to kneel!" She said

"there he is!" She said pointing to a small boy kneel next to the door

"what's his name?" Daisy asked

"Alfie, his father named him!"

"When did he present?" Daisy asked

"he hasn't the little shits just a pain in my ass!" Angie said lighting a cigarette

"bastard, get over here!" She yelled the boy jumped up and ran to his mom, head, and eyes down

"yes, alpha!" He said in a meek voice

"hold your hand out!" She said he held his hand out she put the cigarette out

"ok, that's enough I'll take him right now! Cole put him in the car and call Doc!" Daisy said Angie laughed

"emotional as all omegas are!" She said

"no! I'm a mother!" Daisy said, getting up and following Cole out!

"Jimmy's gonna kill me!" Daisy said rubbing her face

"no he won't, and I would have done the same thing Dais, you did the right thing!" Cole said they pulled up to the house Daisy took a deep breath

"Alfie sweetheart you'll be ok, stay with Cole until I call ok?" Daisy said

"yes, Miss!" He said keeping his head down

"take him to Ellen to get some food!" Daisy said Cole nodded.

"There She is!" Jimmy said as Daisy walked into his office

"don't be mad I made a rash decision!" She said

"What did you do!? I won't be mad look up please!" Jimmy said

"I bought the boy home, she put a cigarette out on him!" Daisy said tears falling

"baby I will never be mad at you for having a big heart!" Jimmy said

"why is there a small blonde child kneeling out outside the door?" Cas asked

"he's my new charge!" Daisy said

"ok um but he's still kneeling out there!" Cas said

"hey looked at me!" Daisy said he looked up

"you are safe here, ok?" She said he nodded

"let's go eat some food, ok" he nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

Alfie stayed a few steps behind Daisy with his head down.

"sit on the stool please!" Daisy said,

"Dais? Docs here!" Cole said

"send him here, please! Thank you!" Daisy said

"Alfie this is James he's my alpha and husband!" Daisy said

"Hello, sir!" Alfie said dropping to his knees

"You can sit in the stool!" Jimmy said

"thank you, sir!" Alfie said

"that Docs here to see your hand!" Daisy said he nodded

"Hello, Ms. Daisy and who do we have here?" Doc asked

"This is Alfie she um mother well…" Daisy said taking Alfie's hand, he started to shake

"you're not in trouble!" Daisy said softly he nodded

"This is fresh!" Doc said Daisy nodded Doc wrapped Alfie's hand and gave Daisy an ointment for it and left.

"Who's this!?" Ellen asked

"This is Alfie he will be staying until the home opens!" Daisy said

"I'll make lunch!" Ellen said

"um, Alfie you wanna play with Lily and Bones? They are our dogs!" Daisy asked

"yes please!" Alfie said

"they are out back going on!" Daisy said

"thanks miss Daisy!" He said going out back,

"boys are still asleep, they ate a lot!" Ellen said Daisy nodded

"can we have a room set up for Alfie please!?" Daisy asked

"yes, I'll have Jo do it!" Ellen said

"Thanks, Ellen, I swear I don't know what we would do without you!" Daisy said, hugging her.

Alfie play with the dogs until he was yawning,

"You wanna lay down?" Daisy asked he nodded

"come on!" Daisy said

"Miss, can I speak?" Alfie asked

"yes!" Daisy said

"thank you for taking me!"' Alfie said as they walked into the guest room Jo made up the closet to Daisy and Jimmy

"you are very welcome, sweetie!" Daisy said

"alright shoes off in the house!" She said he quickly took off his shoes and his clothes

"oh, do you prefer to sleep naked?" Daisy asked he nodded

"Alright that's fine!"' Daisy said knowing the feelings Alfie turned to get in the bed

"is that a plug!?" Daisy asked

"yes, I'm supposed to leave it in, so I'm ready!" Alfie said daisy nodded

"sweetie were you with a man named Alistair?" Daisy asked Alfie nodded

"Have a good nap!" Daisy said, leaving the room.

Daisy ran to the bathroom and threw up!

"Dais hey are you ok?" Dean asked

"no, he was at Alistair's his 7 Dean, he's…. he's a baby!" Daisy said crying

"I'm gonna get Jimmy!" Dean said, running to get jimmy.

"Oh, baby!" Jimmy said scooping her up and holding her

"he's a baby….. he… it's too big for him!" Daisy said sniffing

"What is?" Jimmy asked

"they put a plugin him!" Daisy said

"I'm gonna be sick!" Jimmy said covering his mouth

"Oh, baby I'm so glad you bought him home!" Jimmy said, holding her close.

"It will be ok, we will teach him he is safe, and no one will rape him in this house!" Jimmy said Daisy nodded

"We need to take it out!" Daisy said

"I remember dean had a hard time with his being out we might wanna give him a smaller one!" Daisy said Jimmy nodded.

Daisy and Jimmy went to check on Alfie he was awake kneeling on the floor by the bed.

"Alfie?" Daisy asked he looked up and smiled but looked down when he spotted Jimmy

"can I!?" Jimmy asked, "go for it!" Daisy said

"Alfie, um we wanna take that plug out!" Jimmy said Alfie got on all fours on the bed

"that's not. Dais!" Jimmy said

"I'll do it!" Daisy said

"I'm not supposed to with another omega!" Alfie said

"We are not; this is too big for you!" Daisy said working it out Alfie hissed

"I have a smaller one for you, ok?" Daisy said he nodded

"no one here is going to hurt you!" Daisy said

"it's ok I'm used to it!" Alfie said

"no, not anymore!" Daisy said

"lay back down, rest we will get you for dinner!" Jimmy said.

"Now you know what I felt when you said it to me!" Jimmy said hugging Daisy

"he's so young. He hasn't presented yet!" Daisy said

"I know there was no slick!" Jimmy said.

"Oh my god! I got it!" Daisy said jumping up

"Chuck he can live with Chuck!" She said

"Daisy I don't think that's a good idea!" Cas said

"it's a great idea!" Dean said

"chucks been bugging Luc for a pup! He's got like an empty nest or something this is perfect!" Daisy said

"I…" Daisy gave him puppy eyes,

"oh my god! I'll talk to him!" Jimmy said

"thank you, baby!" Daisy said, kissing him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

The home opened without any problems, Chuck and Luc were more than happy to take Alfie into their home only to find out that he was at Alistirs sold to the Alpha that gave him to Daisy.

"We are finally going on vacation!" Jimmy said in the car heading to the airport

"baby why so early?" Daisy asked

"because it's going to take a while to get there!" Jimmy said

"Can I sleep on the plane?" Daisy asked

"I thought we could do other stuff!" Jimmy said raising an eyebrow

"Really, I figured you'd already been a member of the mile-high club!" Daisy said smiling at him

"well I might be, but I know for a fact you aren't!" Jimmy said, kissing her.

They got to the airport and climbed up the stairs to the plane,

"god! I hate flying!" Daisy said

"I know baby! I'm sorry!" Jimmy said once they had the all-clear to leave their seats Jimmy pulled daisy into his lap,

"I love you so much!" Jimmy said Daisy looked down

"I love you!" She said, "Jimmy, I'm sorry I pushed you away!" She added

"you are an amazing mother, an amazing artist, and the most amazing wife on the planet. I know you need a break from everything, I'm not upset, just lonely!" Jimmy said she kissed him deep and passionately running her fingers through his hair he slowed the kiss to pecks

"I'm a horrible wife!" Daisy said with a thick voice

"no, you're not!" Jimmy said

"a horrible wife wouldn't care about my feelings, you do and yeah we haven't been married long, but if I died today I would know in my heart how much you love me!" Jimmy said tears ran down Daisy's face

"how do you always know what to say?" Daisy asked

"I'm magic!" He said smiling

 

"no, you're an angel!" Daisy said, smiling.

Cas and Dean didn't know what to do with themselves, it's not like they didn't spend time together alone they just always had Jimmy and Daisy,

"I'm a horror husband!" Cas said

"What!?" Dean asked

"I can't even spend time alone with you without missing my brother and his wife!" Cas said

"oh thank god it's not just me!" Dean said Cas started laughing

"at least we don't have to worry about hearing them tonight, what does she do to him!" Dean said laughing

"nothing he doesn't enjoy is always the answer I get!" Cas said

"Wanna watch a movie Claire's down for the night, Sammy and Jack are in Ellen's room bones, and lily is in the backyard!" Dean said

"oh, husband, are you trying to seduce me?" Cas asked

"yes is it working?" Dean answered Cas kissed him.

"Jimmy how long since we have had like good sex not just I'm horny sex!" Daisy asked

"awhile!" Jimmy said

"We need to change that, I miss us!" Daisy said kissing his neck

"me too! I miss your mouth, your hands, the way your legs squeeze together to hold off and orgasm, the way you laugh after!" Jimmy said as she unbuttoned his shirt

"I miss the way you kiss me when you think I'm asleep, I miss your hands grabbing every part of me like you can't get enough, I miss everything we have ever done!" Daisy said making her way down to his pants she undid the buttons and pulled the zipper down he was rock hard when she pulled him out

"Daddy, fuck me! Hard I wanna feel it later!" Daisy said he growled flipped her around and pulled her down in for him,

"you turn me on so much I'm not gonna last long!" Jimmy said in her ear

"thank god! I wore this dress!" Daisy said as she bounced and Jimmy fucked up

"I'm gonna…" she said

"now Dais!" Jimmy said as he came locking them together.

"Fuck!" Daisy said breathing hard

"I missed that too!" Jimmy said

"What!?" She asked

"you calling me daddy, but I still love the way you say my name!" Jimmy said kissing her neck,

"Please tell me we aren't done? You know what I need?" Daisy asked

"what baby?" He asked

"I think tonight I need my alpha to manhandle me in bed and make me remember who I belong to, I think I may have forgotten!" Daisy said, knowing it would turn Jimmy on, "Oh baby, I'll remind you!"

Daisy and jimmy finally landed,

"blindfolded?" Daisy asked as jimmy held it up

"you kinky bitch!" She said he laughed

"I want it to be a surprise!" Jimmy said she nodded he placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied it

"too tight?" He asked

"no, it's perfect!" Daisy said

"mmm, we should do this for other stuff!" Daisy added,

"I swear you are the kinkiest person I have ever been with, I mean I thought the whole age play was kinky, but you, my beautiful wife are the kinkiest, and I fucking love it!" Jimmy said

"what's your favorite thing we have done?" Daisy asked

"oh there's so many, mm I have to say wearing the plug to work and you sexting me knowing damn well there isn't shit I can do about it! That is like the most mind-blowing orgasm when I get home!" Jimmy said

"what's your favorite thing to do to me?" She asked

"mmm let me think when I get to edge you, and you beg me to let you cum, and you know I won't let you buy you still beg anyways!" Jimmy said

"what about you!?" He asked

"I enjoy the edging, but my favorite is when you fuck me in the ass, and you pull me up so my back is to your chest and you hold my neck and your other hand slides down, and you grab me and just hold me!" Daisy said knowing he was getting hard by the way he was breathing

"and my favorite thing to do to you is the work thing, but the vibrator is my favorite by far one day you'll wear it to dinner, and you'll be able to control your reactions!" Daisy said

"We are here!" Jimmy said

"I hope the driver enjoyed to hear about our sex life!" Daisy said

"very much miss!" Adam said

"Adam, I didn't know you were coming?" Daisy said

"I don't trust anyone else to drive you!" He said

"well, I'm happy it was you and not a stranger!" Daisy said as jimmy pulled her hand he pulled the blindfold off

"This is a cabin in the woods!" Daisy said

"yes, the family cabin!" Jimmy said

"do I get to be little while we are here?" Daisy asked

"yes, always you know that!" Jimmy said.

They entered the cabin it was colossal front room, kitchen

"come on!" Jimmy said smiling like a teenager who found the keys to the liquor cabinet, he pulled her upstairs

"This is where we are staying!" Jimmy said turning on the light

"holy shit!" Daisy said looking around

"daddy this is amazing!" She said

"can we Christen the bed now!" She asked

"I thought you'd never ask!"

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> In fact thank you for reading, remember if you liked it awesome if not that's fine too, not everyone will understand that its about being loved and wanted.


End file.
